<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Midnight Hour by abyss123445</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948549">The Midnight Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss123445/pseuds/abyss123445'>abyss123445</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man 2017 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Branding, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss123445/pseuds/abyss123445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes fluttered open slowly. My head felt like it was swimming, as I had trouble adjusting to the dim light. My body felt cold. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn’t. In fact, I couldn’t move any of my limbs.<br/>I realized why. I was strapped to a table.<br/>“Fuck,” I whispered. I was so screwed. </p>
<p>Or Peter Parker is held captive with villain who’s way too hands on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Long, Long Way From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: noncon touching and kissing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes fluttered open slowly. My head felt like it was swimming, as I had trouble adjusting to the dim light. My body felt cold. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn’t. In fact, I couldn’t move any of my limbs.<br/>
<br/>
I realized why. I was strapped to a table.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck,” I whispered. I was so screwed. 

I glanced around the room that was clearly designed to be a cell. There was a small bed, a few metal chairs, and the table. There was a steel door at the front of the room. Chains hung from the ceiling in a few places and hooks decorated the walls.<br/>
<br/>
Paralyzing fear flowed through me when, suddenly, the door flew open, slamming against the wall. A person came in and shut the door behind them.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re wake, that’s great. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” The voice that spoke... was a woman. Not that woman can’t be villains. But I just wasn’t expecting a woman to be the big bad that had kidnapped me.<br/>
<br/>
It dawned on me that there must be cameras in the room; that’s how she knew when I woke up.<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s start out with the rules. My rules. You’re going to listen to me. You’re not going to attack me or fight back. You’re not going to try to escape. Understand?”<br/>
<br/>
My hands were trembling in the restraints. Everything in me was panicking, screaming at me to get the hell out. My blood was frozen like my body. I couldn’t respond even if I wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
“Another thing. Answer me when I speak to you. Are we clear?”<br/>
<br/>
Tony wouldn’t say anything. He wouldn’t give into her, so I shouldn’t give into her and speak either. Then again, I was too scared to even talk. My brain couldn’t form the words.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing to say?” She waited, but was met with silence, “Fine. We can start off like this then.”<br/>
<br/>
She walked over to me; her footsteps echoing through the cell walls. I pulled at the cloth straps around my limbs. They should’ve broken. Why weren’t they breaking?<br/>
<br/>
“Those won’t break. Vibranium is laced into the fabric. This whole cell is made of it. All the chains. All the locks and doors, so you can’t get out.”<br/>
<br/>
It was as if she had read my mind, I wondered if she actually did. Maybe it was her super power?<br/>
<br/>
I looked over at her. I wondered if she knew she had just crushed my escape plan.<br/>
<br/>
She reached the side of the table, stepping clearly into the light. I could see her, really see her, for the first time. She looked young, not too much older than me. She had long, wavy, black hair. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt with combat boots on.<br/>
<br/>
I almost laughed at how casually she was dressed. I didn’t quite know what else she’d be dressed in. Was this normal kidnapper clothes? I was new to the whole thing.<br/>
<br/>
As I looked her over, I spotted the knife she had in her left hand. My breath hitched and I began to squirm.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you going to play the strong and silent type all day? Or are you going to talk to me?”<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t say anything. If I opened my mouth to speak, I wasn’t positive I wouldn’t beg for her to let me go.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine then.” She lifted up her knife and held it close to me. I wriggled away from the blade as my spidedy senses went haywire.<br/>
<br/>
“I know there are a lot of rules, so we are going to break it down for you. The first rule you will listen to me. Repeat that back to me.”<br/>
<br/>
She waited for me to respond. When I didn’t, her hazel eyes darkened. She pressed the blade into my arm.<br/>
<br/>
I writhed as I felt it pierce the  skin. The cold metal was pushed deeper into me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I could take it. It was just a cut. It was just a cut. It was just a cut. I’d had worse. Why did this hurt more?<br/>
<br/>
I could feel the warm blood pooling around the wound. The woman lifted up the knife then dragged it across the cut again. I flinched away from the sharp edge.<br/>
<br/>
“Repeat back to me the first rule.”<br/>
<br/>
I turned and stared her in the eyes. “Why?”<br/>
<br/>
"He speaks!” She smiled. “I’m helping you understand. It’ll help you remember the rules. Go on.”<br/>
<br/>
I shook my head. The woman’s lip curled and she cut deeper. I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from the sharp pain in my arm.<br/>
<br/>
“Say it.”<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t say anything, just stared at the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
“Fine.”<br/>
<br/>
She pushed the knife into me, about half an inch under my skin. She dragged it down my arm, slicing me open. Her movements were slow and drawn out, making it so much worse.<br/>
<br/>
I could feel her long black hair brushing over my skin as she leaned down, getting closer to my arm. She took the knife out of my skin.<br/>
<br/>
I cried out in pain. I could feel the blood pouring out, dripping down my skin and to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Repeat it back to me or I’ll cut even deeper.”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait!” I wasn’t giving into her because I was scared. Definitely not. I was giving in because I had lost a lot of blood and it was making me weak. If I was to escape, I had to be strong enough. I was not scared. “Okay! Okay! I’ll say it!”<br/>
<br/>
The woman broke into a smile. “Go ahead.”<br/>
<br/>
I swallowed, turning my head so I was looking at the wall. “What do you want me to say again?”<br/>
<br/>
“This is why we have to commit them to memory, so you won’t forget. The first rule is you will listen.”<br/>
<br/>
“I will listen,” I muttered, hating the shame that flooded through me.<br/>
<br/>
“Good. Good. You are already getting it.” Her voice was soft, less commanding. “Rule number two is you will not fight back. Say it.”<br/>
<br/>
“I will not fight back.”<br/>
<br/>
“So good. Rule number three. You won’t escape.”<br/>
<br/>
“I... I won’t escape,” I lied.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled down at me. “Perfect. You are doing so well already. Didn’t take long to get you to cooperate.” I didn’t like the way she spoke to me. She resembled a mother cooing a baby.<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you? What do you want?” I asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Who am I? That’s easy to answer. What I want… that’s harder.”<br/>
<br/>
“Stop giving me ominous answers. Tell me.”<br/>
<br/>
“What I want from you, I’m not sure. I was given orders as to what to do with you. As for who I am... my name is Lae.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Peter... Peter Parker.” She obviously already knew my name, so why was I telling her?<br/>
<br/>
“Oh I know. You’re Spider-Man. I’ve heard a lot of things about you. When they told me you were some seventeen year old kid, I didn’t believe them. But here you are.” She sat down in the chair beside the table.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t understand what you want from me.”<br/>
<br/>
“We want a lot of things. One step at a time.”<br/>
<br/>
She reached out and I immediately flinched. Lae didn’t take the hint for her to not touch me. She laid her hand on my chest.<br/>
<br/>
I shook and squirmed to dislodge her. It wasn’t very successful considering I was strapped to a table.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t touch me!” I snapped, hoping it would come out tougher than it did.<br/>
<br/>
“Shh... Quiet now, Peter.” She began to rub circles into my skin. I did not like that. I did not like that at all. Her hands, rough and callused, rubbed over me.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop,” I muttered.<br/>
<br/>
“I said be quiet, Pet.”<br/>
<br/>
I was taken aback. “Pet?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. Now stop telling me to stop. That will result in a punishment.”<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t like the sound of that either, so I tried to shift the conversation. “I... I... my family doesn’t have... any money if you’re looking... looking for ransom.”<br/>
<br/>
Lae chuckled. “That’s not why you’re here either.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why can’t you tell me?”<br/>
<br/>
“What’s the fun in that?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t see the fun in any part of this situation.”<br/>
<br/>
“Never mind that. I will go over your schedule. There’s a clock on your wall to help you. You will sleep at 5-9 am. I will come see you at 11 or so. I like to switch it up. Understand? Food is at 5 pm. That is, if you get any. You have to earn it.”<br/>
<br/>
I nodded, trying to process the information I was given. I knew Tony would bust in guns blazing to rescue me anytime soon. But I was scared. Petrified.<br/>
<br/>
I didn’t like how Lae kept looking at me like I was wounded prey and she was a hungry predator. She knew I was going to be an easy meal. God, I hoped she was wrong.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you want me to undo your restrains so we can move you?”<br/>
<br/>
I narrowed my eyes, unsure if she was being serious. “Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“If I do, will you attack me?”<br/>
<br/>
Of course I was going to. What a stupid question.<br/>
<br/>
“If you do, I’ll make sure you don’t get food for two weeks or more. I’ll burn you alive. Not enough to kill you, but enough to make sure you can’t ever look in the mirror again without remembering me.”<br/>
<br/>
Okay, so I wasn’t going to fight back. Not because I was scared, but because I needed my strength. I needed to not be so injured that in couldn’t escape. “I won’t fight you, I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good. Now say please. Ask me nicely to take the restraints off.”<br/>
<br/>
I swallowed my pride. My voice was monotone as I said, “Please take the restraints off.”<br/>
<br/>
She smiled. “Since you asked so nicely.” She reached over and undid the latch that unclipped the vibranium straps.<br/>
<br/>
When she finished, I sat up on the table. I tried to get off of it, but Lae held up her hand. I stopped right away.<br/>
<br/>
“Ask if you can get off.”<br/>
<br/>
I did my best not to roll my eyes. “Can I get off?”<br/>
<br/>
She nodded. I hopped down onto the floor. She stared at me, waiting for me to make a move. I didn’t. She seemed to appreciate that.<br/>
<br/>
She walked over and sat down onto my bed and patted the spot next to her. “Have a seat.”<br/>
<br/>
I stared at her. “I... uh... I’m good...”<br/>
<br/>
Lae didn’t like that answer. “Sit down, or I’ll make you.”<br/>
<br/>
I slowly trudged over to the bed and sat down as far away from her as I could. She reached down and pulled out a pair of handcuffs attached to a chain that was most likely connected to the floor, from under the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“Give me your hands.”<br/>
<br/>
I wasn’t just going to assist her in restraining me, so I didn’t move. The moment of hesitation proved to be a bad idea.<br/>
<br/>
Her fist landed on my jaw, sending a wave of pain all over my face. It caught me surprise; while I was recovering from the blow, Lae grabbed my wrists and locked them in the handcuffs.<br/>
<br/>
“You know, Pet, you should listen faster.”<br/>
<br/>
I snapped, “Don’t call me that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why not? It’s what you are. My little pet.” As if to prove this, she reached out and touched my face. I jerked away.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not your pet. Don’t touch me.”<br/>
<br/>
She clicked her tongue and shook her head in disappointment. “I can do whatever I want to you. I own you. I’m the only reason you’re still alive. If I wanted, I could end you in a heartbeat. I hold your life in my hand. So yes, you’re my pet. I’ll make sure you never forget it.”<br/>
<br/>
The psycho once again touched my shoulder. I backed away, straight into a wall. I had nowhere else to go. The chain was too short for me to reach up and stop her from touching me.<br/>
<br/>
She used it to her advantage by stroking my face, while holding it still.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve been watching you for a while, darling.” God I already hated her nicknames. “At the Avengers Tower, at school, while you were patrolling the neighborhood as Spider-Man. I feel like I already know you.”<br/>
<br/>
She moved closer to me. My senses were telling me to get the fuck away from her. She grabbed my chin in her hands, forcing me to stare into her hazel eyes. She rubbed her thumb over my cheek while still fighting her grip.<br/>
<br/>
“Always look me in the eye. But never make eye contact with anyone else. You’re not permitted to do that.”<br/>
<br/>
I began to squirm to dislodge her grip. It didn’t do much, if anything.<br/>
<br/>
“You know.... We’ve been watching you ever since 2017. I’ve heard so much about you.”<br/>
<br/>
My eyes widened. I did NOT like that. She had been watching me? She must know about my family! Were they safe?<br/>
<br/>
I could feel panic spread through me. “G-Get away! Get away f-from me!” I shrieked.<br/>
<br/>
“Shh... quiet now. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you anymore today. You can relax.”<br/>
<br/>
I shook my head. “No. No. No.”<br/>
<br/>
Her hand left my chin and trailed across my face, lingering on my jaw.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay. It’s okay,” she murmured, but it wasn’t. I wanted to go home. I wanted her to get off of me. I wanted Tony. Tony... What would he do?<br/>
<br/>
“You said you were watching me? Then you know about Mr. Stark. He’s gonna find me. He’s gonna save me and kill your sorry ass!” I snapped, regaining confidence at the thought of Tony.<br/>
<br/>
“Stark? You really think Stark is going to come for you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be so naive. He’s not coming, Pet.”<br/>
<br/>
I winched at the name and indignantly sniffed. “We’ll see about that.”<br/>
<br/>
Lae’s face twisted into a scowl. “Stark is your play?”<br/>
<br/>
“He always is.”<br/>
<br/>
“Even if he does come to save you, and that won’t happen, he’s not going to have much to rescue.”<br/>
<br/>
I swallowed, hating the sound of that, just as I hated every other thing she had said.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so beautiful.”<br/>
<br/>
I was caught off guard by her comment. “Wh... what..?”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re beautiful,” she repeated.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know what you think you’re playing b-“<br/>
<br/>
She shushed me and leaned in closer to me. I, of course, instinctively moved back. The chain prevented much movement.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop! Leave me alone!” Lae smiled and subconsciously licked her lips.<br/>
<br/>
She lashed out, and grabbed my hair. She yanked me down, so I was lying on the bed. My hands were being pulled to one side because of the restraints. She let go 
of me as she straddled me.<br/>
<br/>
“No! No! Get off me! Leave me alone!” I cried out, thrashing around to dislodge her. My legs kicked out, but it did nothing. She 
used hers to pin mine to the bed.<br/>
<br/>
She yanked my hair and grabbed my throat with the other. She didn’t put any pressure on my windpipe, but the threat that she could was clear.<br/>
<br/>
“You keep squirming and I’ll show you how much I can make you scream.”<br/>
<br/>
I stopped moving right away. She leaned down, placing both of her hands on either side of my head. Our lips were centimeters apart.<br/>
<br/>
I was panicking. I needed to get her off of me. I needed to get free of the chains. I needed to get the hell out of this place. I needed-<br/>
<br/>
“You’re going to be so good for me. I can already tell. I can do so much to you and you can’t do a goddamn thing to stop me.”<br/>
<br/>
“No... don’t... Lae, I’m begging you... leave me alone...” I shook my head from side to side, praying she’d get the message and leave.<br/>
<br/>
She shifted so she was leaning on her arm above my head and used her free hand to fist in my hair.<br/>
<br/>
“It’ll be okay,” she whispered as she leaded down. “Just let it happen.”<br/>
<br/>
A tear slipped down my face. “Please...” I whispered.<br/>
<br/>
Her lips connected with mine. Everything in me repulsed at the feeling. I couldn’t move; I was frozen. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever. When she pulled away, I let out a sob.<br/>
<br/>
“Why... I- You- Stop!” I stuttered.<br/>
<br/>
She smiled and ran her hand down my face. Her touch was sending shivers up and down my spine.<br/>
<br/>
“Good pet,” she murmured as she got off of me.<br/>
<br/>
I immediately rolled over, curling up into a small defensive ball.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Since it’s you first day, I’ll let you go to sleep. But remember, you normally can only sleep from 5 am through 9 am.”<br/>
<br/>
I heard her footsteps get farther away and the door open and close. I didn’t cry, even though I desperately wanted to. I just couldn’t find the energy.<br/>
<br/>
Instead, I took her advice and started to fall asleep, hoping Tony would find me soon. I didn’t know what I would do if he didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If You Want Blood (You Got It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please make sure to read the tags because this fic is full of noncon and triggers.</p>
<p>Warnings: Noncon touching</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep slipped away as someone rubbed my back, pulling me out of my slumber. I groaned and leaned into the soft touch. I shifted so I was closer to it, not really processing much. My mind was mostly still asleep. </p>
<p>“Mm... that feel good?” </p>
<p>My eyes flew open and I immediately shot up, desperate to get away from Lae’s touch. </p>
<p>“You... I- don’t,” I started. </p>
<p>She chuckled. “You seemed to enjoy being woken up like that.” </p>
<p>I didn’t say anything. I just stared at the wall. </p>
<p>“Want to know what’s on the agenda today?” </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” I retorted, fidgeting in my handcuffs. </p>
<p>“Someone’s in a bad mood.” </p>
<p>I glared at her. I was kidnapped and stabbed. Of course I wasn’t gonna be a ray of sunshine. I looked around the room and noticed the room was a lot brighter. More lights had been turned on. I saw Lae staring at me with a horrible look in her eyes. </p>
<p>“I gotta take a piss,” I said awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Okay.” She pulled a key out of her pocket. She unlocked the chain.</p>
<p> I stood up immediately, happy to be able to move. I looked around for a toilet. “Where...?” </p>
<p>“Behind that door over there.” She gestured over a door on the other side of the room. I hadn’t noticed it before since it was so dark the previous day.  </p>
<p>I walked over to it; Lae trailed behind me. I opened the door and saw a small bathroom. I stepped inside. I spotted Lae intently watching me in the mirror. </p>
<p>“Can... can you look away?” </p>
<p>She scoffed. “How do I know you’re not going to attack me if I stop watching you?” </p>
<p>“I won’t... yesterday you made it quite clear what you would do to me if I did.” </p>
<p>“Alright. I’m trusting you. Don’t make me regret it.” She turned around. </p>
<p>I kept my eyes on her in the mirror, making sure she didn’t move. She didn’t. When I finished up in the bathroom, I left and closed the door. </p>
<p>Lae turned around. “Alright, Peter. Why don’t we get you set up.” </p>
<p>“Set up?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Stay here.” She walked to the other side of the room to the door. </p>
<p>I considered running and attacking her, but dismissed it. Not because I was scared, obviously, but because I wanted to wait for a better moment to strike. Instead, I went over and stood in the corner, hoping she was leaving. </p>
<p>Lae unlocked the door and left. She quickly and unfortunately returned, wheeling a cart full of all sorts of nasty torture devices. She stopped it in the middle of the room and looked over at me. </p>
<p>“Come here please.” </p>
<p>I shook my head. “I... I’m good.” </p>
<p>“Let me rephrase that. Come here now.” </p>
<p>I didn’t move. There was no way in hell I was just going to waltz over there. </p>
<p>Lae began briskly walk towards me. I didn’t have anywhere to go. In retrospect, huddling in a corner was a horrible idea. </p>
<p>When she reached me, I was shaking. I moved away from her, but she just grabbed my hair, making me gasp softly. </p>
<p>“Oh, Pet. You should learn to listen. We will work on it.” She dragged me over to the middle of the room by my hair. </p>
<p>She grabbed the handcuffs with one hand and attached them to a chain hanging from the ceiling. My hands were locked in place above my head. </p>
<p>She strolled back over to the cart, clicking her tongue as she looked over the weapons. Lae smiled and grabbed a radio. She hit play and some rock song came on. I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure what the point of music was. </p>
<p>Lae turned back to the cart.<br/>
“What do we want to do today...? We could try brass knuckles. Or maybe a knife again. Oh! I know!” She picked up a whip. </p>
<p>I gulped, pulling at the cuffs. I didn’t have any luck in getting them off. I didn’t really expect to, but I had to try.</p>
<p>Lae approached me, holding the whip down by her side. “Alright. I’m going to take off your clothes.” </p>
<p>I immediately began to writhe around. “No! No! No! Don’t!” </p>
<p>“Relax. You can keep your boxers on, but everything else has to come off.” </p>
<p>I was thankful for being able to still wear my boxers, but still horrified at the idea of stripping. “No! Why?” </p>
<p>“It’s just so your clothes don’t get torn. The whip will ruin the fabric and you won’t be able to wear them anymore. Then you’ll be in your boxers all the time.” </p>
<p>Just being in my underwear in front of this psycho all the time? That was clearly the worse option. Although, I thought back to yesterday when she kissed me. </p>
<p>“You’re not... not gonna... touch me, are you?” </p>
<p>“No. Not today, my pet. I promise.” Like that’s supposed to mean something to me. </p>
<p>Lae reached out and began unbuttoning my shirt. I leaned away from her. </p>
<p>“If you keep squirming or resist in any way, I’ll hit you ten extra times.” </p>
<p>I nodded, forcing myself to be still. She finished unbuttoning it. She undid one handcuff, slipping it off me. </p>
<p>I didn’t resist; I went limp. Not because I was scared, but because it didn’t make sense to fight back at that moment. </p>
<p>She attached the restraints back on and repeated the process on my other wrist. The shirt fell to the floor; Lae kicked it away. </p>
<p>She slowly touched the hem of my jeans, tracing the waistband. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment.</p>
<p> She undid the button and slid them off my body. I stepped out of them and Lae tossed them aside, too. </p>
<p>I was standing in my boxers in front of the woman who’d kissed me without my consent the day before. Everything about this situation seemed horrible and wrong. </p>
<p>Lae stepped away and walked behind me. The first hit landed on my back. It was sharp and it stung, but it was bearable. The next few were a little harder, but not excruciating. </p>
<p>I let out a breath as she slowly brushed the strips of leather across my skin, running them down my back. I gasped when she got a little too low. </p>
<p>Suddenly, I heard a whoosh and the whip landed on me hard. I couldn’t stop myself from crying out. The next hit was harder. I felt my skin split open. </p>
<p>A frail whimper left my lips when the whip landed again. The next lashes felt worse. I let out a scream as I felt my skin split and shred. </p>
<p>By the eighth hit, I was crying. </p>
<p>“No... no... stop,” I whined. </p>
<p>“Shh. You can take it,” Lae whispered. </p>
<p>“Stop...” I breathed. </p>
<p>Instead of listening to me, she hit me harder. She continued, giving me no breaks in between. A strangled scream left my throat as the lashes kept coming. Finally, she stopped.</p>
<p>“Did you know if I hit you too much with this I could do some serious damage? I could fuck up your organs and infect your skin, especially since I’m putting quite a bit of force behind it. I don’t want you to die on me.” </p>
<p>I furrowed my eyebrows. “You don’t?” </p>
<p>“No! Of course not, darling.” </p>
<p>“So why are you doing this?” </p>
<p>“I have my reasons. Anyways, I have a choice for you.” She wrapped her arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to her until I was pressed up against her body. </p>
<p>A shutter ran through me. I hated that I couldn’t see her, or what she was doing. I could only feel her against my wounded back. </p>
<p>“We could go to fifteen lashes or we could go to twenty and you get to take a shower afterwards.” </p>
<p>Shower. Clean. I could wash the blood that had dried and set onto my skin. Wash away my pain for a while. “I’ll... I’ll do twenty,” I whispered. </p>
<p>She leaned over and murmured into my ear, “Good choice.” She gave it a quick kiss before pulling away. “Now I want you to ask me for it.” </p>
<p>I took a deep breath. What the hell, it’s not like I had any dignity left. It was better to just play her game.<br/>
“Can you go to twenty please?” </p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely. Can you count for me so I don’t forget what number I’m on? Wouldn’t want to go over.” </p>
<p>I nodded, hating how submissive I had become already. It was only the second day. </p>
<p>She stepped back and hit me again.<br/>
“Fourteen,” I said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>The next lashes landed.<br/>
“Fifteen. Sixteen.” </p>
<p>“So good. So good for me.” </p>
<p>I cried out as the leather hit me.<br/>
“Seventeen!” </p>
<p>“Three more, baby. Just three more. You can do it." </p>
<p>I was struck again and again. “Eighteen! Nineteen!” I practically screamed. </p>
<p>“Final one.” The last lash landed hard. </p>
<p>“Tw... twenty.” I hung my head, letting the tears fall. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. We are done now.” </p>
<p>“Sh... shower..?” I asked hopefully. </p>
<p>“Of course. You earned it.” </p>
<p>She reached up and unlocked the chain. I immediately put my hands down, relishing in the relief. </p>
<p>Lae led me back to the bathroom. I held out my hands for the cuffs to be removed.</p>
<p>She squinted at me. “Can I trust you? Will you put them back on when you’re done?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I promise.” </p>
<p>“I’m taking another risk on you, pet. Don’t fuck it up.” </p>
<p>I nodded as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. What if I did fight back? Could I get out? I decided I wouldn’t. Not because I was scared, but because I didn’t even know how the locks worked yet. Also, I was too damn tired.</p>
<p>When the cuffs came off, I held my wrists and massaged them. I looked over at the bathtub and realized there was no shower curtain. </p>
<p>I frowned a bit, but turned to Lae, waiting for her to leave. She didn’t move.</p>
<p> “Can you... leave please?” I asked. </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“No?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“What? Why?”</p>
<p> “I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone for that long.” </p>
<p>“But...” </p>
<p>“No. This is not a discussion.” </p>
<p>The thought of her watching me shower was awful and dehumanizing. The thought of me staying bloody and sweaty was worse. Besides, the shower on its own sounded so nice. </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna... come in too?” </p>
<p>“Not unless you want me to.” </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t.” </p>
<p>She smirked, holding her hands up, and sat down on toilet. “Fine then.”</p>
<p>I slowly took off my boxers, taking extra care to cover myself. I ignored the glimmer of amusement in Lae’s eyes. </p>
<p>I turned on the water and stepped into the tub. I hissed as the spray hit the cuts on my back. I could feel Lae’s gaze as I rubbed the blood off the wounds on my arms. </p>
<p>I tried not to think about her. She could see everything. Everything I didn’t want her to. I pushed it out of my mind. I was going to enjoy this shower. I was not going to let her ruin it for me. </p>
<p>I carefully washed the dried blood off my arms. I did my best to get my back, but it was extremely difficult. The water ran red below me. I winced as I touched a deeper cut. </p>
<p>Once I felt like I had gotten all the blood off, I focused on my hair. </p>
<p>“Is there... any... shampoo...?” I stuttered. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid not. Maybe I can get you some later when you earn it.” </p>
<p>I nodded. I ran my fingers through it, trying to get all the dirt out. </p>
<p>“You did well today. I was surprised at how well you cooperated. I’m not complaining, not at all, but I thought you’d be harder to break. Being Spider-man and all.” </p>
<p>Anger rose up inside of me. She hadn’t broken me. I was just waiting for the right time to attack.<br/>
I didn’t respond, just continued to wash myself off. </p>
<p>When I was finished, I shut off the water. Lae stood up and handed me a towel. I took it, wrapped it around my lower half, and grabbed my boxers. I slid them back on under the towel before taking that off too. </p>
<p>“You know if you prefer, you could just leave them off,” Lae said, standing up. </p>
<p>I stared up at her, not finding it funny. I turned away, using the towel to dry my hair off. “If you prefer, you could just leave,” I muttered. </p>
<p>Lae didn’t seem to like that comment. Her fist landed on the side of my jaw. I let out a small cry, a mix of pain and surprise. </p>
<p>I swung back at her. Again, not a good idea. She grabbed my arm and twisted it, pinning it behind my back. A searing pain exploded through me as my arm was pressed into my wounds. She roughly pushed me up against the wall of the bathroom. </p>
<p>She leaned closer and hissed in my ear, “Rule number two. Don’t fight back.”</p>
<p>“I... I...” </p>
<p>“Shut up. I can tolerate many things, but I won’t tolerate that.” </p>
<p>Her fist wrapped around my hair and she pushed me out of the bathroom. Lae used my arm to guide me to the bed. </p>
<p>She grabbed the chain that was laying on it. She pulled the handcuffs out, put it on one wrist, attached it to the chain, and then locked it to the one pinned behind my back. Since I was secure, she let go of me. </p>
<p>Before I could do anything, she pushed me onto the bed. I landed on my stomach, and before I could flip over, she straddled my hips. </p>
<p>I kicked my legs, hoping to get her off. I tried to twist my head around to see what Lae was doing, but she just pushed it back around. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I won’t- I’m not... No!” I begged, tears streaming down my face. </p>
<p>“Peter, baby, shut the hell up. You’ve got to be punished.” </p>
<p>Then I heard it. The unmistakable sound of a belt being undone. It hit me as to why we were on the bed.</p>
<p> I started thrashing wildly. “No! No! Get off! Don’t!” </p>
<p>“Stop moving!” She snarled. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the leather landed on my back. I cried out in pain, but also in relief. This was going to hurt like hell, but at least she wasn’t going to take advantage of me. </p>
<p>“You were expecting something else.” Her voice was low and dark. “I could still do it. But for now... we are gonna stick with this. All in good time, my pet.” </p>
<p>The next hit landed and I screeched. She forced my hands up higher, so she could have better access to my already injured back. </p>
<p>I could handle the punches and hits in battle, but this was different, a whole new breed of pain. It was intimate and personal.</p>
<p>She kept going, hitting me until welts formed on my back. Sometimes she’d strike a cut, and I’d cry out. </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like forever, she put the belt down. I was crying steadily into the pillow. </p>
<p>“You want me to stop?” She inquired. </p>
<p>“Please...” </p>
<p>She leaned down, running her hands over my back. I winced at the contact. “Tell me, pet, did you deserve to be punished?” </p>
<p>I drew a shaky breath. I knew what she wanted me to say. “Y-Yes.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Be-because... I broke... r-rule number t-two.” </p>
<p>She softened her voice. “Yeah. Yeah you did. But you took the punishment so well for me. So well. Are you sorry?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I’m sorry. Won’t... won’t do it again.” </p>
<p>“Alright. We can be done now, baby.” She pressed a quick kiss onto my back and got up. “Don’t move.” </p>
<p>I nodded, turning my head so I could watch what she was doing. She went over to her cart and grabbed two bottles and a cloth. She came back over and sat down next to me on the bed. </p>
<p>“What’s that? What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“Cleaning the wound, honey. Wouldn’t want it to get infected.” </p>
<p>I watched her carefully as she opened one of the bottles.</p>
<p> “It’s rubbing alcohol. Don’t worry. This is gonna sting, so be prepared.” </p>
<p>I gritted my teeth as she applied it to my wound. A hiss of pain escaped my mouth and I squeezed my eyes shut. “Can... can I ask you a question? It’ll distract me from the pain.” </p>
<p>“Go ahead,” she said. </p>
<p>“Your reflexes are so good and you’re incredibly strong. How... do you have some sort of powers?” I hoped she wouldn’t catch on that I was gathering information. </p>
<p>Lae applied more rubbing alcohol, making me gasp. “Modern day illegal testing to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. I was abducted and became a subject. It worked, but not as well as they hoped. I had all the strength and battle capabilities they needed, but I wasn’t as corporative as they wanted. I escaped, clearly, and tore the organization apart.” </p>
<p>I listened to her story, happy to have a distraction from the searing pain. “How... how old were you when they took you? You look pretty young.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, pet. I was about eighteen. They had me until I was nineteen. I’m twenty two now. There. All done.” </p>
<p>She pulled away and I sat up. She smiled at me. I didn’t smile back. </p>
<p>“Here.” She handed me one of the bottles. “Drink.” </p>
<p>“What is it?” I stared at it cautiously. </p>
<p>“Whiskey. Drink up.” I gingerly took it, making sure our hands didn’t touch. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing it’s not a choice.” </p>
<p>“No. You lost those privileges.” </p>
<p>I slowly pressed the bottle up to my lips, and took a small sip. The alcohol burned my throat and I grimaced at the taste. Lae chuckled and took the bottle back. </p>
<p>“Why... what are you going to do with me? Torture me everyday until I die?” I asked, dreading the answer. </p>
<p>“I already told you I didn’t want to kill you.” </p>
<p>“Then why am I here?”</p>
<p>She pressed her lips together. “That’s a story for another day.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just tell me? I have a right to know!” I exclaimed. </p>
<p>“I control your rights. I decide what you get to know, what or when you eat, and when you shower. Hell, I control when you speak! And right now, you’re really pissing me off. So shut the fuck up!” She snapped. </p>
<p>“The sooner you realize I own you, the easier it becomes for you. So maybe you’re right. I will torture you every day. I’ve got time. We can make sure you remember what rights you have.” </p>
<p>She stood up and walked back to the cart. She put the bottles away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, pet. I hope you behave better.” </p>
<p>She wheeled that god forsaken thing out of the room. I watched as she put her handprint into the pad, typed in a code, and unlocked it with a key. She left. </p>
<p>I stayed laying on my stomach, so I didn’t aggravate my cuts. I wondered what I had done to deserve this. I had always tried to do good in the world. Why was it repaying me like this? Although, it was better me than someone else. Someone without powers, who couldn’t handle all the pain. So maybe, I did deserve it. I must. That’s the only explanation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hold On Loosely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the sixth day of being in hell. My stomach was hurting, aching with hunger. I was tired and worried.  It was one minute until 11. Lae would be coming any minute now.</p><p>I kept my eye on the door, waiting in anticipation. What would she do today? Would she whip me? Beat me? Drown me? The endless possibilities circled through my head. </p><p>The past few days, Lae seemed to be favouring knives and brass knuckles. I was thankful my powers helped me heal quicker, but without nutrients, the healing factor was slowing down. </p><p>I just wanted it to be over. All the pain. I wanted Lae to have her fun then leave, so I could go back to staring at the wall for hours on end. </p><p>I closed my eyes as I heard the huge metal door unlock. I inhaled sharply and mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen.</p><p>“Peter...” Lae spoke as she walked in, wheeling her cart. </p><p>I looked up at her from the bed. She came over and unlocked my chains. Turning away, she went back to the cart. She picked up a long, metal rod and twirled it in her hand.</p><p>I waited for the order she would give every single day. The order I ignored every single time. </p><p>Just as predicted, Lae said, “Come over here please. I want to put you in the chains.” </p><p>I took a deep breath and stood up. It didn’t matter. She was going to make me go anyways. I might as well make it easier for myself. </p><p>Her face lit up, twisting into a big smile as I walked over to her. I stared intently at the floor. </p><p>“Good pet. You listened so well. You know what?” She stroked my cheek with her thumb. “I think you deserve a break. Hmm? How does that sound?” </p><p>I looked up, nodding eagerly. “Sounds good.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be starving! What about some food?” </p><p>“Yes please.” I hadn’t eaten the entire time I had been here. </p><p>Lae gave me a small smile as she set the rod down. She strolled to the door. She knocked on it a couple of times, and a man answered it. He had clearly been guarding the door. </p><p>How was I going to get out if he was there? Was he always guarding the cell or was he only there when Lae was? </p><p>The man handed her a small Tupperware container and a thermos before leaving. Lae walked to the table and sat in one of the metal chairs. Patting the seat next to her, she waited for me to come. </p><p>I obeyed, trudging across the cell. I sat down in the cold chair, staring at my hands. </p><p>Lae opened the plastic container. She pulled out a sliced apple and a roll of bread. </p><p>I reached over for the food, but Lae slapped my hand. My cheeks flushed; I felt like a child being scolded. </p><p>“Did I say you could eat?”  </p><p>“N-no. I’m sorry!” </p><p>“Since you think you can just grab what you want, I’ll feed it to you.” </p><p>A horrific feeling crept over me. “I... I can do it myself.” </p><p>“Either I feed it to you or you don’t eat.” </p><p>I was tempted to tell her to go fuck herself, but I was so hungry. I wasn’t going to risk going without food for longer. If I was going to escape, I needed my strength. “Fine. Whatever.” </p><p>Lae smirked as she picked up one of the apples. She pressed it up to my mouth. </p><p>I bit into it, just wanting the dehumanizing process to be over. I chewed the apple, and relished in the sweet taste. </p><p>When I took another bite, Lae licked her lips subconsciously, watching me carefully. “I hope someday we could eat at a real table. One that’s not in some cell.” She began feeding me the next apple slice. </p><p>“I’m thinking a big mahogany table lit up with candles and lots of food.” </p><p>I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. </p><p>“Certainly would be a lot easier.” She continued to feed me until all the apples were gone. I looked at her and to the bread. </p><p>“You did well. Didn’t even fight back. You may eat on your own now. There’s some soup in that thermos.” </p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered as I grabbed the bread. </p><p>“Peter, why did you listen to me today?” </p><p>The question was unexpected, so it threw me off guard. I thought for a moment, considering my horrible options. I didn’t know what would piss her off and what was the right answer. I decided I’d just tell the truth... or, well, half of it.</p><p>“I’m too tired today.” </p><p>“Hm. Not getting much sleep?” </p><p>I scoffed and munched on my bread. “You don’t let me.” </p><p>Lae let out a small chuckle. “That’s true. You know why?” </p><p>“Torture tactic?” I finished the roll, so I took the soup. </p><p>“I mean, that certainly is a bonus. But I want to have more things I could reward you with. I obviously have food, but I wanted something to give you when you listen.” </p><p>“An incentive.” </p><p>“Yes. An incentive.” </p><p>“So since I listened... I get a nap?” I clarified. </p><p>Lae nodded. “Precisely.” </p><p>“You could give me other things as incentives, too.” </p><p>“Like?” </p><p>“Things to do. Books or something. It gets very boring.” </p><p>Lae rested her hand on my leg. I looked down at it then to her. She stared at me intently. “Do you think you deserve it?” </p><p>“Yeah.” I reminded myself to just play her stupid game.</p><p>“So you listen one time and you think you can get anything you want?” </p><p>“No! No, that’s not what I’m saying!” </p><p>“Good because I’d think you were trying to take advantage of my kindness.” </p><p>I didn’t really see what true kindness she had shown me. She decided not to torture me today. Yay? Most people don’t consider not torturing someone an act of kindness. It’s more of something normal people shouldn’t have to worry about. Then again, I’m not exactly normal. </p><p>“I’m not!” I desperately exclaimed.</p><p>“Good. If you were, I think I’d have to punish you quite severely.” </p><p>I finished my soup, so I pushed away the thermos. “If I can, I’d like to take that nap now.”</p><p>“Would you like to leave your cell? Just for a little bit; you’ll have to come back, of course, but we could take you to a spare room. It’ll be more comfortable.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?”</p><p>“There is none. I just want to show you that if you behave, it won’t be so bad.” </p><p>A real bed. Not that uncomfortable cot I had to sleep on. A real pillow. Lots of blankets. It sounded amazing. “Yes. Yes please.” </p><p>“Alright.” Lae stood up and unlocked the door. She was blocking my view of the keypad, so I couldn’t see it. She swung open the door and held it for me. </p><p>I walked across the cement floor, ecstatic to be out of that god forsaken room. </p><p>There were two big guards standing outside the door. I stepped out into a dimly lit hallway. </p><p>The door slammed closed behind me, and Lae gave me a small push to the left. “Follow this hallway down until you see a room marked 5A.” </p><p>I nodded and walked down the corridor, passing many metal doors. I was, for the first time in a long time, excited. A comfortable bed and a good sleep? Perfect! I gave a small smile at the thought. I considered listening more often. </p><p>I spotted the door marked 5A, so I stopped outside of it. Lae put in her print and opened the door. I went inside. </p><p>It was a small room, but there was a king sized bed with multiple pillows and a comfortable looking comforter. A smile broke out on my face. </p><p>“Is this suitable?” Lae asked from behind me. </p><p>I turned to her. “Yes! Thank you!” </p><p>“Of course. You may go get in it.” </p><p>I didn’t need to be told twice. I went over and flopped on the bed. Lae came to me; she had keys in her hand. I held out my wrists. She unlocked one of the handcuffs, and attached it to the bedpost. </p><p>Lae walked to the other side of the bed. I felt the it dip as she got in next to me. I started to freak out. </p><p>Lae had made out and overtly touched me, but I wasn’t prepared for her to get in the bed, too! </p><p>“What are you doing?” I asked, scared to hear the answer. I rolled over so I could see Lae. </p><p>“Laying with you,” she replied. </p><p>“You... you’re staying here?” </p><p>“Yes. I can’t just leave you alone, baby.” </p><p>“I get that, but why do you have to be with me in the bed?“ </p><p>Her eyes flashed; I realized that was the wrong thing to say. “Don’t forget, I own you. You’re mine. I can do as I please with you,” she growled. </p><p>Reaching over, she grabbed my wrist. I flinched back, trying to wrench it away from her, but her grip was too strong. Lae moved her hand down and grabbed mine. </p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. “I didn’t take you for the handholding type.” </p><p>She smirked. “I’m not, but you are. I can tell.”</p><p>A few moments of silence passed. “Why...?” I asked in a small voice. </p><p>“Why what?” </p><p>“Why did you take me? What did I do?” </p><p>Lae let out a sigh. “You really want to know?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I run a business. I won’t tell you what it is for now, but just know it’s a business similar to what Adrian Toomes ran except mine is much better. One of my men was in business with Adrian. </p><p>“He was on the ferry, buying supplies and alien parts. You took him and Toomes down, thus destroying a branch of my operation. I can’t just let that slide. So when I found out who Spider-Man was, we watched you. Found out everything there was to know for over a year. At first, I was angry. Then I realized, I wanted to keep you.”</p><p> I nearly scoffed. Keep me? I didn’t want to think about how fucked up that was. “How did you know I was Spider-Man?”  </p><p>“I had some men follow Spider-Man around. I saw you go into your house in your suit. It really wasn’t that hard.” </p><p>I raised my eyebrows and giggled a little bit. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I worked so hard to make sure nobody knew. You and Ned both found out in the same way. I wasn’t careful sneaking back into the house. It’s just ironic.” </p><p>She smiled. “I like to hear you laugh. It’s cute.” </p><p>A blush crept up over me face. “Th-thanks.” </p><p>“Of course.” She moved closer to me. </p><p>I didn’t have anywhere else to go without falling off the bed. It wasn’t like I could leave. </p><p>Even if I could, I’d ruin the chance of having a wonderful nap, so I’d stay. I could tolerate it as long as she didn’t take it too far. The best I could do was distract her. “Can you tell me more about you?”</p><p>“Why? Want to gather information on me?”</p><p>Was it that obvious? “No. I’m going to be with you for a while. I want to know about you. Where were you born? Is Lae your real name or an alias? What’s your favorite Star Wars movie?” </p><p>“What, do you wanna know my social security number, too?” She smirked. </p><p>“Just answer the questions.” </p><p>“Fine. Star Wars movie? The Force Awakens. I was born in Chicago. Lae is my real name. I already told you it was. I’d never lie to you. Ever. I promise.”  </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Because trust is important. You can trust me.” </p><p>“Really? Because the torturing really gave me a solid sense of security.” </p><p>She smiled softly. “Like I said, you cost me a lot of money and got several of my men arrested. It’s necessary. I don’t like to hurt you. I only do it when I have to.” </p><p>I grunted in response, not knowing what else to do.   </p><p>Lae ran her thumb around my knuckles. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Why use your powers for good? I mean, you’re strong. You could’ve use it to your advantage. Like that kid who always bullied you, Flash? Why didn’t you fight back? You could’ve done so much more.” </p><p>“I had to do the right thing,” I said like it was obvious because it was. </p><p>“You’re a good person. So selfless,” she whispered, scooting closer.</p><p>I was not panicking at the feeling over her side presses against mine. Not at all. </p><p>Lae asked, “Do you think that your uncle and aunt are part of the reason you chose good?” </p><p>I looked down, shrugging.<br/>
“Not being able to save them was one of my biggest regrets.” </p><p>“You couldn’t have done anything. May wasn’t your fault. I’m sure Ben wasn’t either.” She met my eyes. “By the way, I wanted to say I’m sorry about your Aunt.” </p><p>“Yeah...” I turned away, tearing up. </p><p>“You never talked about her after the accident. Do you want to tell me about it? It could be good for you.”</p><p>I scoffed. “Oh yeah. Pouring out my heart to a stranger who kidnapped me. Very therapeutic.” </p><p>“Believe it or not, I’m trying to help.” </p><p>“Maybe some other time.” </p><p>“You know you don’t have to tip toe around me.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes. “If I say the wrong thing, you’ll hurt me.”</p><p>“It’s not hard to figure out what to<br/>
do and not to,” Lae replied.</p><p>“You’re not like a normal villain. You talk to me and seem like you care. Then you turn around and hurt me. It’s confusing. So excuse me if I’m tiptoeing around you.” </p><p>“I can play that role if you want.” Her voice was dark and dangerous. “I can be the villain. I can beat you, torture you all the time. I can never give you any relief. I can take away all good things. I can break you into a submissive shell begging to please me. If that will help you, I can do it.” </p><p>My breath picked up rapidly. “No. No. It’s okay. You don’t have to.” </p><p>“That’s what I thought. This is better, isn’t it?”</p><p>I nodded quickly. “Yes.”</p><p>She stared at my lips. “Don’t move.” </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Anxiety filled me; my heart pounding. </p><p>She didn’t answer. Instead, she leaned over me and pressed her lips against mine.  </p><p>I jerked backwards, my head against the pillow. I turned my head away.  She pressed her lips against my cheek, inching down my jawline. </p><p>“Don’t. Please. Please,” I begged. </p><p>“I told you it’s okay. You’ll learn to like it.” </p><p>“I don’t- I won’t! Please!” </p><p>“Pet, calm down. We won’t go any further tonight if you let me do this. I swear.” </p><p>I considered the proposal. “And I get to sleep?” </p><p>“Yes. For as long as you can. I’ll lay with you for a while, but I have work to do, so I can’t stay forever.” </p><p>I sighed. If I wanted to earn trust, I had to play the game. Just play the game. “Just don’t be long because I’m tired.” </p><p>“Of course.” She went back to kissing my neck, sucking lightly. She nipped at the skin and I gasped. </p><p>She was now fully on top of me, her hands running across my cheek and through my hair. The scariest part was... it didn’t feel terrible. In fact, it almost felt good. </p><p>I nearly pulled back, but I forced myself to stay still. I thought of the nap. The peacefulness of sleep. I wasn’t going to throw it away now. </p><p>Besides, it was going to happen either way. The least I could do was hurry it up. She moved back up to my lips. She kissed them roughly. Thankfully, she held back on the tongue action. </p><p>After a few minutes, she rolled off me. I gasped, thankful to have a moment to breathe. </p><p>“You did well. So well, baby,” she whispered. I rolled over away from her. </p><p>Lae snickered and turned off the light. The darkness was a bonus because she couldn’t see me crying. </p><p>***</p><p>A loud bang woke me up. I shot up, looking around the room. I quickly turned on the light. Lae was gone as was my handcuff. </p><p>Another bang followed by a cry of pain split the air. I realized it was a gunshot. An alarm was blaring loudly outside in the hallway. </p><p>Tony must be here! He’d come to save me! I got up and raced to the door. I pounded on it, desperately trying to get someone’s attention. </p><p>“Tony! Tony! I’m in here!” I shouted.<br/>
I heard voices from outside the door. “I’m in here!” </p><p>The door suddenly clicked open. “Tony...” I trailed off. </p><p>Four men dressed in black and armed with guns stood in the doorway. </p><p>“Are you with Mr. Stark?” I asked. </p><p>One man clicked his walkie-talkie and said, “We found him. We’ll bring him out. Meet us outside the left entrance.” </p><p>Then another man leaned down. “We are with Stark. You’re Peter, right?” </p><p>I nodded. “Yeah. Where is he?” </p><p>“He’s waited for us. We need to go now before they come back.” </p><p>“Okay.” I followed them out the door and down the hallway. Two dead bodies lay in the hall. I felt my stomach turn, but kept walking. </p><p>They led me down the corridor until we reached a huge metal door. One man shot the control box, sending sparks throughout the air. The door swung open. They gestured for me to go. </p><p>I obeyed, following them outside into the night. I saw a car up ahead. </p><p>“Is Tony in there?” I asked one guy.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s waiting for you.” </p><p>I turned back and saw the building huge cement building I was kept in. I looked away and raced to the car. I saw someone sitting in one of the seats. I couldn’t quite make out what they looked like, but they were short enough to be Tony. </p><p>“Tony! Tony! I’m here!” As I got closer, I realized I didn’t recognize the man in the seat. I cocked my head. “You’re not Tony. Where is he?”</p><p>I suddenly felt a stab in my neck. I saw one of the men stabbing me with a syringe. </p><p>The world started to spin and I felt to the ground. </p><p>The man from the car stepped out and looked down at me. “Tony’s not here, but I’m sure he’ll pay a good amount of money to get you back.” </p><p>I barely processed what he had said before the world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Midnight Rider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up, I was tied up in the backseat of a car. Two men were in the front seat. I groaned, my head still swimming. Drugs often had much less of an impact with me because of my powers, so I had probably woken up before the men wanted me to. </p>
<p>One man in the passenger seat had a mustache and dark hair. “He’s awake!” </p>
<p>The one who was driving smirked and looked at me in the rear view mirror. “So he is.”</p>
<p>I was leaning against the car window and my feet and hands were bound. I looked outside into the pitch black night. We must’ve been on some backroad because there was no streetlights. No witnesses. No one to save me. </p>
<p>“Who... who are you?” I asked, my mouth feeling dry.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” grunted the driver. </p>
<p>“What matters is you or well... your guardian,” Mustache Man said.</p>
<p>“What does Tony have to do with this?” I asked. </p>
<p>“You’re his pet, right? The one he uses to keep the media on his side?” </p>
<p>I flinched at his comment. “No. I’m his kid.”</p>
<p> Mustache Man smirked. “He used you just as Starks do. You were a poor, wayward orphan who needed saving. Stark adopted you, heroically stepping in and saving your future. He made sure the media ate it all up. </p>
<p>“So picture this. Someone takes his ‘kid’ and publicly releases a ransom video asking for fifty million dollars by the end of the night. Stark, of course, pays it because he has to.</p>
<p>“Then these kidnappers say he never paid them the money, so they kill the kid on camera. Everyone sees it. They think Stark cares more about money than his own ‘family,’ which is the truth. The only reason we show it publicly is because if we didn’t, he’d let you die. Anyway, everyone sees Tony for who he really is. A selfish man masquerading as a hero.” </p>
<p>“No... you can’t do that! That’s not fair!” I shouted. </p>
<p>“What’s not fair is Stark having all that money,” snapped the driver. </p>
<p>“Tony... ! You... He’s not like that! I know he’s not!” </p>
<p>The driver snickered. “Frankly, kid, I don’t give a damn what you know.”</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, my spidey senses went haywire. The hair on my arm stood straight up. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud gunshot ripped through the air. I ducked down automatically, my reflexes taking over. </p>
<p>Mustache Man let out a cry and slumped against the car window leaving a bloody smear behind. </p>
<p>Bullets pelted the side of the car, shattering the windows. A shower of glass rained down on me. </p>
<p>The driver jerked the car to the side of the road. I shot to the right from the sheer force from the abrupt turn, cutting myself on the shards of glass. My seatbelt stopped me from flying across the car. </p>
<p>The driver grabbed a gun from under his seat and began shooting out the window. Suddenly, he fell backwards, blood leaking down his face. I saw the bullet in his head and cried out. </p>
<p>I heard loud voices and I wondered who it was. Was it the other men who had helped Mustache Man kidnap me from Lae? Was it Lae? Was it Tony? Or someone else? </p>
<p>I found out when the door opened and Lae was standing there. She had blood on her jacket and a wild look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Lae!” I cried. A sigh of relief left my mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you. I’m going to cut the ropes on your feet. Don’t move.” </p>
<p>I nodded as she pulled out a switchblade. She sliced through the thick ropes on my feet before reaching over and unbuckling my seatbelt. </p>
<p>As soon as I was free, she wrapped her arms around me. I buried my head in her shoulders, desperately trying not to cry. Someone had come. Someone had saved me. </p>
<p>She pulled away and looked me over. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” </p>
<p>I stepped out of the car. “No. They didn’t. I... I’m good.” </p>
<p>“You’re bleeding.” She gestured to cuts along my arm. </p>
<p>“It was the glass from the windows. It’s fine.” I looked over Lae’s shoulder. I saw multiple cars and men with huge guns surrounding us. </p>
<p>I started to shake from the cold and fear. It seemed the freezing, February air was getting to me fast. So was being kidnapped from my kidnapper and now rescued by my original kidnapper... okay maybe a lot of fear.</p>
<p>Lae noticed my shivering. “You’ve got to be cold! It’s less than ten degrees out here. Let’s get you into a car with heat.”</p>
<p>I let Lae lead me to a separate vehicle. I got into the passenger‘s side, thankful the heat was already on. A blanket was on the dashboard. I grabbed it and wrapped myself in it. </p>
<p>Lae got into the driver’s seat. She shut the door and a man came up.</p>
<p> “What should we do?” He asked, his voice gruff. </p>
<p>“Clean this up. I want to active plan Borderline. You know where to go.” </p>
<p>“And the package?” </p>
<p>“Deliver it when you arrive. Send four men with me, but make sure they keep their distance.” </p>
<p>“Alright.” The man walked away from the car. </p>
<p>I looked at Lae. “What does that mean? What’s happening?” </p>
<p>“I’ll explain as soon as I can. Right now, we need to focus on getting the hell out of here. We are going to get a motel. I’ll tell you everything there.” She put the car in drive. </p>
<p>I looked out the window as we merged to a road with street lights. “Where are we?” </p>
<p>“Right outside Portland, Maine.” </p>
<p>I glanced at the clock. It was 2:47 am. I didn’t say anything for the rest of the twenty minute car ride. </p>
<p>We pulled up to a shady motel. Lae reached over and cut the ropes on my hand. “I have a loaded gun in my pocket. Don’t try anything or I’ll shoot the receptionist,” she hissed as she got out of the car.</p>
<p>I reluctantly got out, too, unnerved at her comment. I wasn’t going to do anything. Not with an innocent person’s live at stake. </p>
<p>It was funny how she could become so threatening all of a sudden. Twenty minutes ago she was hugging me. </p>
<p>“Don’t say anything,” Lae whispered and grabbed my arm.</p>
<p> I grimaced, but didn’t protest. I wasn’t exactly in the position to do that. Not because I was scared, but because the receptionist would die.</p>
<p>We walked into the motel. Lae smiled at the lady behind the counter even though she had threatened her life moments ago. “We’d like a room please.” </p>
<p>“A king or a queen?” The lady asked. </p>
<p>“King please. We just want it for the night.” </p>
<p>“That’ll be 70 dollars. Name?” </p>
<p>“Margaret Flenn.”</p>
<p>“ID?” The lady wrote something down.</p>
<p>Lae pulled out her wallet and slid her two one hundred dollar bills. “I forgot it.”</p>
<p>The lady raised her eyebrows, but took the bills and handed her a key. “Room 8.” </p>
<p>Lae thanked her and led me outside. We got back into the car and moved it to the spot outside room 8. She grabbed a duffle bag from the backseat. We got out of the car and Lae unlocked our room. </p>
<p>It hit me that we would be sleeping together again as we shuffled in. Maybe I could convince her to let me sleep on the floor, I thought.</p>
<p>Lae bolted the door and shut the blinds. “Okay... okay... handcuffs...” She pulled some of her jacket pocket. “Lay down on the bed.” </p>
<p>“I-I... can I sleep on the floor?” </p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll freeze. You’re sleeping up here with me. Can you lie down please?” </p>
<p>I sighed, having no energy to fight. I flopped down on the bed and held out my wrist. Lae locked one around the bedpost and around my wrist.</p>
<p>She grabbed the duffel bag and tossed it on the bed. Rummaging through it, she pulled out a first aid kit. Lae took out tweezers, bandaids, and cotton balls. She grabbed my free arm as she sat down on the bed with me. She started pulling glass shards out of my skin. </p>
<p>“Can you tell me what the fuck happened now?” I asked, ignoring the sharp pain.</p>
<p>“Those men found out where we were. I made the mistake of keeping you in my main base. About ten of them took you. They were going to split the ransom money and then kill you off. We found four of the cars and disposed most of the men. We are finding the two that we missed. We also took one for information gathering.” </p>
<p>“So where are we going now?”  Maybe if I knew I could tell someone...</p>
<p>“Canada. I have a base there, as well. We will stay there, if all goes well, permanently.” </p>
<p>“You... why would you rescue me if you’re just going to kidnap me again? How are you better than them?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to kill you and expose Stark.” </p>
<p>I had to admit she had a good rebuttal. “You still are going to hurt me.” </p>
<p>Lae removed a glass piece with more force than before. “You took a lot from me. Money, workers, clients, and respect. I can’t let that slide. We’ve been over this.” </p>
<p>“But it doesn’t make sense! Why wouldn’t you just let them kill me?”</p>
<p>“I like having you around.” She shrugged and pulled another glass shard out of my arm. </p>
<p>“Did you ever consider maybe I don’t like this arrangement?” I snapped.</p>
<p>Lae looked up; her hazel eyes bore me. “You are mine. Remember? If I want to keep you, I can. You want to live, yes? I’m what’s keeping you alive. It’s best not to question me. Those men... a few are still out there. They are going to be coming for you. I can protect you.” </p>
<p>“I...” My lip trembled and my eyes watered. “I don’t want them to hurt Tony!” My voice broke off into a sob. “I don’t want! I can’t!...”</p>
<p>Lae pulled me into a hug. I clung desperately to her, crying into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and stroked my hair. </p>
<p>I knew how fucked up it was to be receiving and craving the comforting touch of my kidnapper. It was so messed up, but I didn’t care. I knew I would later; for the time being, I could let it go. </p>
<p>“Shh.... It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” she whispered. </p>
<p>I drew a shaky breath. “S-Sorry.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright. Don’t apologize.” She pulled away, but touched my cheek. She brushed away my tears with her thumb. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about Stark. I already have men looking for them. My men will find those sons of bitches before they hurt Stark. Okay?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Besides, Tony is capable of taking them down, right?”</p>
<p>I sniffed. “Right.”  </p>
<p>“Good. We are going to leave tomorrow. We’ve got a long day of driving. Then we will take my private jet up to my house. Okay?” </p>
<p>“You have a plane? How do you afford all this stuff?” </p>
<p>“My business. It pays quite well. I’ll explain it another day. And I want you to know I’m putting a lot of trust in you. If you disobey me even the slightest, you’ll be sedated. I don’t want to do that, so just listen. Alright?” </p>
<p>“Fine.” I knew I wouldn’t be able to escape. Not in the harsh cold and snow. I wasn’t exactly dressed for it. I had been wearing the same clothes for a while. I’d freeze to death before I got anywhere. </p>
<p>Besides, those guys were out there. I knew Lae had enough resources to find them. </p>
<p>“Do... do you have any other clothes for me to wear tomorrow? I... I’d like a coat or something. Only if you want. I don’t have to have one. I’d just-” </p>
<p>“Oh heavens! I didn’t think of that. It is the middle of February! Of course you will need some clothes. I think we can make a stop tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Lae out the last of the glass. She took the napkin full of the shards and put them in the trash. She dosed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. </p>
<p>She dabbed it on the wounds. “Have you ever been to Canada?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful. Very snowy and not many people are around. Perfect for us.” </p>
<p>Perfect for you, I thought as she finished with the cotton balls. </p>
<p>She threw them away and cleaned off the bed. Lae got back into it, pulling the comforter over us, and turned off the light. I rolled on my side, facing the wall. Lae wrapped her arms around me, her body was pressed against mine. </p>
<p>“I don’t want...” </p>
<p>“Yes you do. It’s so cold in this cheap motel. Barely any heat. We might as well share warmth.” </p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“Hush now. Go to sleep,” she whispered. She had one hand around my waist, holding me in place, not letting me wriggle away. It had been such a long day that I wasn’t going to fight. I was just going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take It On The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be out much sooner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: noncon kissing, touching and attempted rape</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lae was rummaging through her duffel bag, pulling out jeans, a grey blouse, and a hoodie. She tossed the hoodie to me. I uncrossed my arms- she had removed the handcuffs- and grabbed the clothing. </p>
<p>“Is this yours?” I asked, holding it up.</p>
<p>She nodded. “It’s a little big for me. Should fit you, though.”</p>
<p>I was reluctant to put it on; Lae noticed. “It’s just so you don’t get cold. We are going to go shopping soon to get you some new clothes. It’s not just for now.” </p>
<p>I nodded, and slipped it on. It fit well and was comfy. Although, I wasn’t thrilled with the fact I was wearing her clothes. </p>
<p>Lae smirked. “Looks good, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>I took note of the new nickname as I pressed my back against the headboard. “Thanks, I guess.”</p>
<p>Lae turned away and took off her shirt. My eyes widened as she grabbed a bra from her bag. I stared at her back as she put her bra on. Blush crept up on my face and I wanted to disappear. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on. </p>
<p>Lae then unbuttoned her pants, slipping they off. I wanted to look away, but I was frozen, scared to make a move. She bent down and stepped into her jeans. Pulling them up, she turned back around. </p>
<p>Lae noticed me flustered and she snickered. “Something wrong, babe?” </p>
<p>“I- you- the...” I trailed off as she approached me. My senses were going haywire. </p>
<p>Lae sat on the bed; I mapped out a plan on how to get away from her. She seemed to be more interested in talking than anything else. </p>
<p>“I know today you’re going to be tempted to escape, run, or tell someone about our... situation.” </p>
<p>“Situation? You kidnapped me!” </p>
<p>“I also saved your life! Regardless, I know you’re going to hate yourself if you don’t try to fight, especially since we are going out in public. You’ll have lots of opportunities to run. Allow me to make this very simple for you.” </p>
<p>She ran her hand through her hair.<br/>
“If you even so much as step out of line, I’ll kill every person in the store. If you disobey me in the car, on the plane, or try to escape, I’ll have my men take five civilians. Then I’ll kill them in front of you. Got it?” </p>
<p>My heart sank. My plans were once again destroyed in a matter of seconds. I knew I couldn’t let her kill people. Better me than someone else. I had powers. I could handle the fucked up shit she’d do to me. Others could not. I had to listen. I had to. I had to save people. That was my job. “Yeah. I got it.” </p>
<p>She smiled and patted my cheek. “Good. We’ve got about two hours. I’m really hoping nobody recognizes you. That would be a problem. I’m sure you’re on every milk carton by now.” </p>
<p>“What would you do if someone did?” I asked, scared of the answer. </p>
<p>“Kill them or maybe pay them off,” Lae replied causally and got off the bed. “We should get going.” </p>
<p>I nodded and stood up. I started to walk to the door when Lae abruptly pushed me against the motel wall. </p>
<p>I let out a soft gasp. “What are you-“ </p>
<p>I didn’t get to finish my sentence because Lae’s lips slammed against mine; I jerked in response. </p>
<p>I felt her tongue run over my lips, requesting an entrance. I kept my mouth shut, denying her. </p>
<p>Suddenly, I felt her hand on my crotch. I cried out in surprise, but it was muffled due to the kiss. Lae took the opportunity to force her tongue in my mouth; she removed her hand. </p>
<p>Her tongue darted around my mouth, exploring for a minute. When she finally stepped back, a smirk was painted on her face. </p>
<p>“What the fuck? Why would you do that?” I snapped. </p>
<p>“Sorry. You just look so cute wearing my hoodie.” She turned away and grabbed her duffel bag. “You coming?” </p>
<p>I reluctantly trudged after her, thinking of how much I’d like to punch her. I wiped off my lip as I left the hotel room. </p>
<p>Lae locked the door and went to the car. “Get in.” </p>
<p>I sat shotgun. Lae walked around the car, getting in the drivers seat. Lae pulled out the handcuffs; she reached over before locking one around the passenger door and the other to my wrist. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go check out at the front desk. You are going to stay here.” She took out the car keys and  turned on the vehicle. Then, Lae flicked on the heat. “Don’t try anything.” She shut the door and walked off. </p>
<p>I sat there, freezing cold. Why couldn’t we be somewhere warm? Like Florida or something? New York was bad enough, but Maine had more snow. </p>
<p>I sat in the car in silence, waiting for Lae to come back. </p>
<p>I wondered where in Canada we were going. Maybe I could get the message to Tony somehow, so he could come save me. I couldn’t figure out how I was going to mange doing that. </p>
<p>I was still pondering it when Lae came back into the car. “Alright. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>“Do you have a place picked out to shop?” I asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. I did some research this morning. It’s about 5 minutes away.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” We fell into an awkward silence filled with the soft rumbling of the car. </p>
<p>Finally, we pulled into a parking lot of a small store. </p>
<p>Lae leaned over me. “Rememb-“ </p>
<p>“Yes, yes. I know. A bunch of threats if I don’t listen or whatever. Can you just unlock the cuffs, so we can get this done faster?” </p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows, a nasty smirk creeping up her face. “Damn. I kinda like when you get all bossy like that,” she whispered as she unlocked the restraints. </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, my stomach turning, and got out of the car. </p>
<p>Lae wasn’t far behind; she never was. We walked side by side into the store, her hand intertwined with mine. I could feel the cold leather of the gloves she was wearing pressed against my skin.</p>
<p>“Pick out whatever you want. You can get as many clothes as you desire,” she hummed.</p>
<p>I sniffed and looked around. “I really don’t want to do the whole shopping montage.”</p>
<p>Lae laughed and shook her head. “Come on. It’ll be fun.” </p>
<p>I walked over to the men’s section with Lae trailing behind me. </p>
<p>She said, “You can get whatever you want. Go crazy.” </p>
<p>I picked up a few flannels, pullovers, and graphic t-shirts. “You think I could get these?”  I asked in a meek voice. </p>
<p>“Sure. Will they fit? Want to try them on?” </p>
<p>“No. I’m... I’m good.” </p>
<p>“You need a coat and boots. Oh! Gloves, too.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” I followed her to the winter section. We picked out more clothes. </p>
<p>Lae handed me a black coat. “You like this one?” </p>
<p>I nodded. “Yeah.” It didn’t matter what the clothes looked like. I just wanted to get this over with and leave, so I wasn’t tempted to run out the door. It was right there. It was so close. All I had to do was run...</p>
<p>She put the clothes in the cart. “Alright. Got everything?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>She nodded and slipped her hand around my waist. I tried to squirm away. </p>
<p>“Don’t move. You know what’ll happen if you do,” she growled softly so only I could hear. </p>
<p>I stopped moving right away when I saw a young toddler and his father walking through the store. I couldn’t let them get hurt because of me, so I let Lae lead me up to the checkout line. </p>
<p>The cashier started scanning the clothes. She looked up at us and smiled. “How are you doing today?” </p>
<p>“We are doing just fine, thank you. Aren’t we, baby?” </p>
<p>I blushed and looked down. “Yeah.” My throat felt dry as I spoke.</p>
<p>“You two are just an adorable couple!” </p>
<p>Lae beamed. “Thank you!”</p>
<p>“Of course. Your total is 236.88.” </p>
<p>Lae paid in cash. “Here you go.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Have a nice day!” The lady said. </p>
<p>Lae grabbed the shopping bags and we left the store. When we got to the car, Lae shoved the bags into the backseat as I got into the passenger side. </p>
<p>“Where to now?” I asked when she got back in the car. </p>
<p>“I have an idea.” </p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Lae sped down the road. “You’ll see.” </p>
<p>“I don’t like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>“Relax, baby. There’s nothing to be worried about.”</p>
<p>Of course there were things to worry about! I had to worry about so many things! She had threatened to kill civilians not thirty minutes prior. </p>
<p>After a while, Lae pulled the car onto a gravel road. We drove down it until it stopped, overlooking a beach with white sand and blue water. </p>
<p>“Oh wow,” I murmured, marveling at the beauty. </p>
<p>“I figured we could go for a walk,” Lae said. </p>
<p>“Yes please.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Get on your coat and gloves.” </p>
<p>I reached into the backseat and grabbed them. After bundling up, we got out of the car. I took a deep breath, bathing in the smell of the ocean. </p>
<p>We walked down the hill to get to the water. My boots crunched against the frozen sand. </p>
<p>Lae wrapped her arm around mine as we started down the beach. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” I whispered, staring out at the water. </p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s not as pretty as the coasts in Madagascar, though.” </p>
<p>“You’ve been to Madagascar?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Have you?”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t travel much.”</p>
<p>“I should take you some time. It’s a gorgeous place. We could go all over Africa. See Egypt, Guyana, Tanzania, and Mozambique.”</p>
<p> “Why? Why would you take me there?” </p>
<p>“Because it could be fun! You could see all the sights. The animals, the culture, the beaches. It would be romantic.” </p>
<p>I looked down. “Yeah. I guess.” Romantic... was she serious about starting a relationship with me? Or was it a mind game? I was leaning towards mind game because that’s a pretty good way to fuck someone up. </p>
<p>Lae continued, “Maybe in a year once you’re settled in.” </p>
<p>The thought of spending a year with her sounded horrible. I didn’t want to talk about it anymore; I switched the subject. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, when you got me back from those men yesterday-“ </p>
<p>“When I rescued you,” she insisted. </p>
<p>I wasn’t in the mood to argue. “Yeah. Anyways, how did you find me? Where were you when they came?”</p>
<p>“After we went to bed, you fell asleep pretty quickly. I stayed with you for about thirty minutes before I left. I had to meet up with an important client. You slept for about thirty six hours or so according to the security tapes. </p>
<p>“When those men broke in, I was on my way back. I couldn’t have been over an hour behind. They stormed the place, killed twelve of my men, then took you. I couldn’t have that. </p>
<p>“Those men weren’t smart enough to destroy security tapes, so I got the plates of their cars. I called my men who tracked down the location of the cars. I had to hope you were in one of them. Thank God you were. They only had you for about six hours, but I thought you were dead.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad. I would’ve been pissed. You’re mine and if they had destroyed what is mine, I would’ve burned them to the ground.” The anger in her voice said she was serious. </p>
<p> “Is the plane ride going to be long?” I changed the subject again because I didn’t want to talk about her ‘ownership’ of me. </p>
<p>“Not too long. About four hours. We will be meeting up with a lot of my men on the plane.” Lae checked her watch. “We should turn around.”</p>
<p>“Oh...” I stared out into the sea as we stared to head back to the car. “Can you tell me how you can afford all these things like planes and henchmen? I know it’s part of your ‘business’ or whatever, but what exactly is that?”</p>
<p>Lae sighed. “Yeah, I guess it’s time for you to know. When I ripped apart the organization that took me, I dug into their files. They had discovered a ton of vibranium in some mountains. I knew it was valuable, so I sold information from the files and a lot of their weapons.</p>
<p>“Once I had enough money, I bought the property and built a mine. The vibranium mine payed off well. I barley even have a hundredth of it. I sell the metal on the black market and to criminals who want to by some. Tons of my things are made of it. My house, my handcuffs, some furniture. It’s really quite handy to have around.” </p>
<p>“You sell things to criminals? That’s wrong!”</p>
<p>“Well, so is experimenting on people without their consent.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t justify what you’re doing! And you’re one to talk about consent!” I snapped. </p>
<p>Her face darkened. “Don’t piss me off. You’re not going to like what happens.” </p>
<p>I looked over at the road up the hill. If I just ran... maybe she wouldn’t catch me. There was nobody around for her to hurt. </p>
<p>Lad grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. “Don’t even think about running! There’s nowhere you can go where I can’t find you. And when I do, well, you know what the consequences will be. You know what? Let’s go. We don’t want to be late.” She let go of my face, instead grabbing my arm, and forced me to walk back to the car.</p>
<p>I let her take me, wishing I didn’t have to go. I wanted to stay by the ocean where people could find me. Save me. Take me home. </p>
<p>My shoulders slumped as Lae led me back to the car. I got in and she handcuffed my wrists together. I stared out the window as the car began to move. </p>
<p>Lae flicked the radio on. She scanned through channels until she found a classic rock station. Her black-leather gloved fingers tapped lightly against the steering wheel in time with the song. We pulled out on a two lane road. </p>
<p>“I like these streets. They are mostly used for trucks and trailers. They’re never very busy.” </p>
<p>I didn’t respond. I just kept looking out the window. </p>
<p>She didn’t seem to mind. She continued humming along to the song. </p>
<p>I knew it. It was an AC/DC song. I thought, Tony loves AC/DC... </p>
<p>Out of nowhere, I felt her hand grip my knee. I squirmed and used my hands to push hers off. “Don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what to do, Pet. I can touch you if I want.”</p>
<p>“I’m not your pet!” I snapped. </p>
<p>Lae turned to me. “Yes, you are.”</p>
<p>“No! You can’t just claim someone as your property! That’s not how it works! I’m a person! I’m not yours and I’m not a pet!”</p>
<p>“But you are. You’re my pet.” </p>
<p>“No!” It felt good to finally resist. </p>
<p>Lae suddenly changed into the wrong lane. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” I shouted. A huge 18 wheeler was heading straight towards us! The driver laid on the horn. </p>
<p>“Move the car! What the fuck?!” I screamed. </p>
<p>Lae didn’t do anything. She had a wild look in her eyes. We got closer, barreling right towards the truck. “Tell me you’re my pet!” She shouted back. “Tell me what you are!” </p>
<p>The truck was getting closer and closer. She wasn’t backing down. </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! I’m your pet! Just move the goddamn car!” I screamed. </p>
<p>Lae jerked the car to the other lane just as the truck rushed by, nearly crashing into us. I saw the driver flip us off as he sped by. </p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?! You could’ve killed us!” I shouted. </p>
<p>“Stop talking.” </p>
<p>“What-“ </p>
<p>“If you say one more word, I’ll cut out your tongue,” she snarled. So I shut the hell up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I was handcuffed to a seat on the plane in a separate room from everyone else. The plane had been in the air for about twenty minutes. The door slid open and Lae walked in.</p>
<p>She plopped down in the chair next to me. My heart was pounding as I gripped the arms of the seat, my nails digging into the leather. </p>
<p>Lae took notice. “You get nervous on planes?” </p>
<p>I nodded. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Why? There a reason?”</p>
<p>“My... my parents died in a plane crash.”</p>
<p>“Right. I remember hearing that.” Her face softened. “It’s okay. I can distract you.” She placed her hand on my leg and slowly traced up my thigh.</p>
<p>I shook my head. “No. Not now. Please-“ </p>
<p>“I know you’re scared. Scared to admit you want it. Scared to receive pleasure. Scared of this goddamn plane. I can make you feel good, so good. You just gotta trust me and let go.” </p>
<p>“No! I don’t want this! Please!”</p>
<p>“You don’t know what you want. Let me show you. I’ll make it good, so good.” She began to trace shapes on my inner thigh, her touch light and soft and awful.</p>
<p>“Not now! I’m- the plane- not gonna- please!” I practically screamed. </p>
<p>Lae leaned in to me, whispering, “My men can hear you. They’ll know what’s going on. So why don’t you just shut up and let me help you.” </p>
<p>The thought of having someone know what was happening was awful. They’d hear me being violated. Hear me pleading for it to end. I couldn’t have that. </p>
<p>“No. They’ll know! They’ll know what you’re doing! You can’t- you gotta-“ </p>
<p>“In the car, you told me you weren’t mine. I have to remind you that you are. Gotta show you. You made me do this. You made me realize you don’t understand what you want.” She grabbed my crotch. Her calloused hands began to rub my dick through my pants. </p>
<p> I let out a strangled gasp. “Don’t!” </p>
<p>“Shh.” She began kissing my neck. I tried to move away, but she followed. “Let me help you understand,” she spoke, her voice muffled. </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Lae?” A deep voice called out. </p>
<p>Lae let out a sigh. She pulled away and rolled her eyes. “You lucked out this time. I’m not letting you get away so easily next time.” She paused before calling, “Come in!” </p>
<p>The door opened and a man with blond hair entered. He looked me over. His gaze lingered too long on Lae’s hand on my crotch. </p>
<p>“What is it?” Lae asked impatiently. </p>
<p>“Kansas wants to know somethings about the... package.” </p>
<p>“Now?” Lae sighed. </p>
<p>The man nodded. “Yes. Kinda urgent. He sent me to get you.” </p>
<p>She let out a groan. “Fine. Watch him.” She got up and strolled to the door. Her hand on the doorknob, she turned around. “Wyoming? Make sure he behaves.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>Lae gave a satisfied nod before leaving. </p>
<p>The man, Wyoming, stared at me, a look of curiosity glistened in his eyes. “So you’re the famous Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man I thought you’d be a lot... bigger, more threatening.” </p>
<p>My mouth was dry and had a bad taste lingering in it. “And I thought you’d shut up and wait for Lae to come back.” </p>
<p>Wyoming chuckled. “So you do have some fight. Still got that spark of defiance left. Tell me, what has she done to you? I heard you were her little bitch. Seems to be true.” </p>
<p>He waited to see my reaction; I didn’t give him one. I just continued to stare into his eyes. </p>
<p>“Has she fucked you yet? I bet you’re just waiting for her to. I bet she’s dragging it out, teasing you with little touches here and there. You probably beg for her and enjoy it. I bet you can’t wait for her to use you. You’re probably scared to admit you love it.” </p>
<p>“Shut up!” I yelled, finally snapping. “I don’t!” </p>
<p>“Really? I find that hard to believe. Bitches like you are just waiting to be taken advantage of.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you fuck off,” I shouted, “you son of a bitch?!”</p>
<p>Wyoming grabbed my face and yanked me towards him; my blood ran cold. “Don’t talk to me like that.”  </p>
<p>I snarled, “Don’t tell me what to do.”</p>
<p>He drew his hand back before punching me. The blow landed on my jaw; my head moving to the side. I let out a cry when the next one landed particularly hard on my nose. </p>
<p>Wyoming stopped when the door opened. I looked over, seeing Lae, who looked pissed. “What did you do?” She snapped. </p>
<p>“He was disrespectful. Taught him a lesson.” </p>
<p>“You fucked up his face!” She snarled. “Get out.” </p>
<p>Wyoming growled, but stalked off. The door slammed closed behind him. </p>
<p>Lae sat down. She had a syringe in her hand. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” I asked. </p>
<p>“Sedative. We need to put you under.” </p>
<p>“Wait! Wait- you don’t need to do that! I’ll be good!”</p>
<p>“It has nothing to do with you. My men and I need to have a meeting. It’s easier for us. It’ll be easier to transport you and you won’t know where we are. I’m planning on staying in this place for a long time. I don’t want you to see the road we take.”</p>
<p>“Don’t! Please. Drugs don’t work well on me.”</p>
<p>“I know. That’s why I have enough for a man twice your size. Should be good enough.”</p>
<p>“No! Lae! Please! I don’t-“</p>
<p>She shushed me, cutting me off. “You are going to listen. I’m saying you need to be sedated, so you will be sedated. This is not an option.” </p>
<p>She grabbed my hair and yanked it to the side, my head forced to move in the same direction. My neck was exposed. </p>
<p>“No...” I whimpered. </p>
<p>Lae didn’t stop. She pushed the needle into my skin; I let out a gasp. </p>
<p>When she extracted the needle, I was already feeling the effects of the drug. “I... you... don’t want...” I trailed off as unconsciousness took me under, the words dying on my tongue. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“... necessary?” Someone said. I knew that voice, I thought. The guy on the plane, Wyoming, was speaking. I slowly came to my senses as the conversation continued. </p>
<p>Lae snapped, “Yes! I know what I’m doing.” </p>
<p>A deep, gravely voice responded, “Seems like a good idea to me.” </p>
<p>A woman spoke next, “He’s awake.” </p>
<p>I opened my eyes, waiting for them to adjust. I was sitting in a metal chair in a room that looked the exact same as my old cell. </p>
<p>Lae, two men, and a woman were standing by me. Lae strolled over time me. </p>
<p>“Good morning, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>“Don’t call me... that,” I mumbled. </p>
<p>“I’ve got a present for you. You didn’t try to run from me when we were moving you. You want your reward?” </p>
<p>I looked up at her, narrowing my eyes. “Who are they?” </p>
<p>Lae gestured to the woman with long blonde hair. “That’s Maryland. Next to her is Kansas. You’ve met Wyoming.” </p>
<p>I squinted at them. </p>
<p>Lae ordered, “Why don’t you guys go get the package.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Kansas said. The henchmen left the room briskly. </p>
<p>I muttered, “States...” </p>
<p>Lae cocked her head. “I’m sorry?” </p>
<p>“Their aliases are states. Kinda like Reservoir Dogs,” I lazily looked at her, my mind slowly becoming clearer. </p>
<p>“Yeah. You watch that movie with Tony?”</p>
<p>I nodded. “What is the package?”</p>
<p>“It’s a present just for you.” She reaches out and ran her hands through my sweaty hair. “Sound good?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know...” I admitted. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to give it to you since you were so disrespectful in the car, but I figured, it’s just a mistake. You’ve had a rough few days. I should let you off the hook and focus on how you’ve listened for the most part.” Lae leaned down to my ear. “I won’t do this again. You won’t be forgiven until you’re punished next time.”</p>
<p>The door opened. A man was forced into the room, limping on his leg. Maryland and Wyoming pushed him to his knees on the ground near my feet. </p>
<p>Dried blood covered his face. There were cuts littering around his body. His eye was swollen and bruised black. I recognized him. He was the man in the car when I was taken from Lae!</p>
<p>“What the fuck? What is this?” I snapped, desperately looking at Lae for answers.</p>
<p>“Your gift.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When Love and Hate Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler Triggers at the bottom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does that mean?” I sputtered. </p>
<p>Lae ignored me and turned around, “Wyoming and Maryland, leave us. Kansas, you stay.” The two nodded and left the room. Kansas leaned against the wall on the far side of the room. </p>
<p>“What is this?” I asked.</p>
<p>“This is your gift,” Lae said. “I thought you’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want- why would you think I’d like this?”</p>
<p>“No, baby, you don’t get it. Do you know how this man is?” She questioned.</p>
<p>“Yes. He’s one of the men who took me.” </p>
<p>“Not just that. He’s the leader. The one who put it together,” she explained. “And there’s more.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care! I don’t know why you’d do this! This is a fucked up way to show affection!”</p>
<p>“Peter...” she sighed. </p>
<p>I found it interesting she used my real name as I stared into the man’s cold eyes. “What?”</p>
<p>“How did Aunt May die?”</p>
<p>“What does that have anything to do with this?”</p>
<p>“Just answer the question.”</p>
<p>“In car crash a few months ago. The brakes failed and she hit a tree.”</p>
<p>“Maybe because someone tampered with them,” Lae suggested in a soft voice.</p>
<p>“What?” I cried, my eyes widening.</p>
<p>“These men have been after you for quite some time. The day May died, she drove your car because hers was getting work done, remember? He thought you were going to be in it instead of her. Then he was going to go about his plan of ransom. But the car crashed and you weren’t in it. May was killed on impact.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying! You’re- No! That’s not true! Right?”</p>
<p>Lae looked at me sympathetically. She brushed the tears off my face with her thumb. “Hey... baby, I said I’d never lie to you, remember? Especially not about something like this.” </p>
<p>“It can’t be.” My voice broke off. I stared at the man. “Is it?”</p>
<p>The man desperately said, “I didn’t mean for her to die! I swear! It was an accident!” </p>
<p>“But you killed her,” I murmured. “Lae, why is this a present exactly?” </p>
<p>“Because you get to chose what happens to him. You can get your revenge or you can let him go. Completely up to you.”</p>
<p>I watched the man- the monster- carefully. I thought about when I got the call saying May had died. I remembered crying for days on end, barely eating. I recalled that May always told me to forgive people. She would’ve let him go. Although, she was dead, so she wouldn’t be able to make the choice. </p>
<p>I looked up at Lae, tears running down my face. “Kill him.”</p>
<p>The man shook his head. “No! Wait- wait! I-“ </p>
<p>A gunshot rang out from behind the man and he fell to the ground, a pool of blood collecting by his head. Kansas has fired the shot. I burst into sobs, my whole body shaking. </p>
<p>Lae placed her hand on my shoulder. “Hey, come on. Let’s go.” She turned to the body, “Can you clean this up, please?” Kansas nodded and stepped towards the body. </p>
<p>She grabbed my hand and helped me up. I mindlessly followed. She led me to a door at the back of the room, taking the long way around the blood. I wiped my eyes with my free hand as we left the room. We entered a huge bedroom.</p>
<p>Artwork hung on the scarlet walls. The ceiling was made out of mirrors. On one end, there was a comfortable, gigantic bed with a huge headboard. It had at least ten pillows displayed on it. The opposite  side of the room was lined with bookshelves. The large, marble fireplace had a white couch in front of it. The room truly was luxurious. </p>
<p>Oddly enough, the bedroom smelled of coffee. The scent was strong, filling the room. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. I liked it.</p>
<p> I stopped walking, unable to focus on where I was going anymore. Low sobs left my throat as I hung my head. </p>
<p>Lae put her hand on my shoulder, turning me towards her. “Sweetheart?”</p>
<p>I thrashed away. “No! No! Get off! Don’t touch me! I don’t wanna- Stop!” </p>
<p>“Hey... shh. Shh. Calm down. It’s okay.” She wrapped her arms around me. I tried to bat her hands away, but she pulled me closer. </p>
<p>“No! It’s not!” I cried as I collapsed into her embrace, letting myself seek the comfort. I gave up trying to fight it and succumbed to her affection.  </p>
<p>“He killed her. My fault. All my fault,” I sobbed. </p>
<p>Lae rubbed my back, her nails tracing shapes into my skin. “No, that’s not true. You didn’t do anything. You couldn’t have changed it. It wasn’t your fault.” </p>
<p>A sob escaped my throat. “I should’ve known!” </p>
<p>“Peter, there was nothing you could’ve done. Let’s get you to lay down, okay?” She let me go and gestured to the bed. </p>
<p>I didn’t think much about it; I just laid down. She went to the other side and crawled in, too.  </p>
<p>Suddenly, a terror filled my body as I panicked. I should’ve known not to get into a bed with her. “No! Lae! Not now! Please!” </p>
<p>“Woah! Hey, calm down! Baby, it’s okay! It’s okay!” She pulled me back into a hug. Her arms draped around me, holding me close to her chest. </p>
<p>I buried my head into her shoulder. Sobs shook my body. </p>
<p>“Hush, love. It’s alright. You’re safe. You’re okay. It’s gonna be fine,” she whispered. One hand cupped the back of my head. </p>
<p>“He hurt my family! It’s not fine!” I cried. </p>
<p>“But he’s dead. He can’t hurt them anymore. He can’t hurt you, Tony, Ned, MJ, or any of the Avengers. You put a stop to him. You did it. I’m so proud of you. You’d should be proud, too.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t save her in time,” I murmured.</p>
<p> “You wouldn’t have been able to. You can’t blame yourself. You got your revenge.”</p>
<p>“How did you know what he did?” I asked, suddenly questioning her story.</p>
<p>“We caught all of the men who took you. We killed them except that one. I wanted him for information. On the plane, after you were sedated, I got what I wanted. He talked after a while and he let what he did to your aunt slip. He told me everything.”</p>
<p>“How do you know he wasn’t lying?”</p>
<p>“He was in no position to. After what I did, he would have been absolutely insane to have lied. Trust me, he told the truth.” </p>
<p>A fresh round of tears came.  “I-I just miss her. I miss her so much.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know. I know you do. It’s hard to lose someone you love.” She stroked my hair. “Tell me about her.”</p>
<p>“May... she was an amazing woman who always smiled. She took me in when my parents died. She gave me space when I needed it after I lost my uncle, but I knew she was there for me. She supported me all the time no matter what.” </p>
<p>“She sounds like she was a lovely person. I’m sorry you lost her.”</p>
<p>I wiped my eyes and rolled on my back. I stayed close to her, seeking comfort. Lae put her arm above my head, playing with my matted curls.  It definitely did not feel nice. Not one bit... </p>
<p>I asked, “What about you?”</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>“Your parents? Are they still alive? You were taken away pretty young.”</p>
<p>“My father was an abusive drunk. My mother abandoned me with him when I was ten. He died of a heroin overdose when I was fifteen. I lived on the streets until I was taken. I had a shitty childhood. But it led me to who I am today.”</p>
<p>“Someone who kidnaps people and sells things on the black market?” I said. </p>
<p>Lae took it as a joke and smiled. “No. A strong business woman who knows what she wants. Someone who can’t be taken advantage of ever again.”</p>
<p>“I kinda get that.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“People have walked all over me my whole life. Once I became Spider-Man, I wasn’t as easy to take advantage of.” I sat up; Lae mirrored me.</p>
<p>“I guess we aren’t so different after all.”</p>
<p>I didn’t have any interest in agreeing with her comment. “Why is this room connected to my cell? It seems like an odd place for such a nice room to be.”</p>
<p>“It’s my room.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I had the cells designed when I built this house a few years back. I incorporated that same cell deign in all of my bases. That’s why it looks the same as your old cell. Anyways, I had it built next to my room a few months ago, so we could be closer to each other.” </p>
<p>“Okay..?” I cocked my head. “Why am I in this room? Shouldn’t I be in my cell?”</p>
<p>“There’s a dead body and blood in there,” she said, deadpan. </p>
<p>“That’s a good point.” </p>
<p>Lae stared at me, a glimmer in her eye, looking me over.</p>
<p>I furrowed my brow. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful. Everything about you is alluring.” A shiver went down my spine. I hated this particular mind game and how she’d mess with my head. “Has anyone ever told you that?” She continued. </p>
<p>“I-I... no. Not really.” </p>
<p>“Good. I’m glad to be your first.” She picked up my hand, lacing our fingers together. “I have a question. I want you to answer it honestly.” </p>
<p>That’s never a good sign, I thought as I nodded. “Alright.” </p>
<p>“Have you ever had a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>I blushed. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Just wondering.”</p>
<p>I ducked my head. “No. Never had much luck in that department.”</p>
<p>She hummed in response. </p>
<p>“Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>She didn’t answer. Instead, she giggled softly, slowly getting louder. </p>
<p>I looked up at her, scared. I’d never heard her laugh, let alone giggle before. “What? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No. Not at all. I just... I just realized something.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve watched you for over a year. I was angry, furious that someone had destroyed a good branch of my business. I wanted to rip you apart slowly until you begged me for death. But then I really found out about you. Let’s just say, I was impressed. I got to know you and- this is kinda embarrassing,- but I felt like we could have a connection once I met you.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying?” I inquired, hoping she wasn’t implying what I thought she was. </p>
<p>“I thought about you all the time. I imagined all the things I wanted to do to you.” She began kissing my neck softly. I grimaced at the feeling. </p>
<p>“Then I actually got you. I thought I could control my desire to make you my submissive pet, maybe push them down and keep you for a while before ending your life. But the first time I touched you, it was amazing. I had to keep going. I couldn’t leave it at that. I couldn’t help it. So I kissed you. It felt beautiful, electric, amazing, exciting, and right. It felt right.” Her lips made their way up my neck and to my ear, causing me to flinch as I let her kiss me. She whispered, “So right.” </p>
<p>She pulled back and looked into my eyes, waiting for a reaction. “I knew I liked how much potential you had, but laying here with you, I had an epiphany. I realized why I love calling you all those nicknames like baby, love, darling, and all that. Why it feels so right. I know you’re my pet. My lovely pet....” she trailed off and ran her hand down my chest.  </p>
<p>“What I’m trying to say is... I think I’m starting to fall in love with you.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. My heart stopped. I furrowed my eyebrows. “Love? Love? You can’t love me! You hurt me and torture me!”</p>
<p>“I have orders to. And you cost me a lot of money. You have to pay for it somehow.”</p>
<p>“Orders? From who? You run the company!”</p>
<p>“That’s a long story.”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “You don’t love me. You can’t.” </p>
<p>“But I do. At least, I’m starting to. How does that make you feel? Tell me the truth.”</p>
<p>I swallowed hard. “Scared.” </p>
<p>She cupped my face and smiled sadly. “Oh baby... you don’t have to be scared. I know you don’t love me back. I know you don’t want to be in a relationship with me. But maybe later... later on you could develop feelings for me.”</p>
<p>“Develop?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. If you wanna play along, eventually you will fall in love. It’ll be beautiful. You’ll feel how I feel now.” </p>
<p>“You want me to fake feelings until I feel them?”</p>
<p>She leaned in to me. “If you want,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over my ear. </p>
<p>“And if I don’t?”</p>
<p>She pulled back. “I can’t do anything about that. I mean, sure I could. I could force you, but I don’t want that. I want it to be real. Can I show you?”</p>
<p>“Show me what?”</p>
<p>“Show you how good it can be.”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“No, no. You do. You want to try. I can tell.” Her hand slipped down my shoulders and to my chest, fingers running lightly over my skin. “If you let me show you, we can skip tomorrow’s punishment.”</p>
<p>I thought about it. “What are you gonna do?” My stomach turning at the fact I was even considering her offer. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to go all the way. You don’t have to worry. You’re not ready for that.”</p>
<p>I sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, I thought. Besides, she confirmed we weren’t going to have sex. She’d probably just make out with me. Although that wasn’t ideal, it was better than whatever punishment she had planned for tomorrow. I wasn’t scared of the punishment; I just didn’t want to get injured because I wouldn’t be able to fight back. “Okay. I’ll take the deal.” </p>
<p>“Good pet. So good for me.”  Her hand caressed my midriff, going farther down. Her touch lightly brushed over my crotch. I felt myself start to grow in my boxers. </p>
<p>“Wait! Lae!” I cried out. </p>
<p>“Hush, my baby. You’re okay. I got you. Gonna make you feel so good.” She started palming me through my jeans. </p>
<p>A little gasp escaped my lips. “Lae, I don’t- stop! I didn’t mean-“ </p>
<p>She ignored me and kept rubbing faster. The fabric rubbed against my dick. With her other hand, she fiddled with my belt, undoing it. She pulled down my pants. I shook my head and tried to squirm away. </p>
<p>“Stop moving or I’ll break your wrists! You agreed to this, remember?” </p>
<p>I did my best to remain still. “I-I... please!” I begged, unsure what I was asking for. For her to stop? For her to stop talking and keep going?</p>
<p>She reached into my boxers and pulled me out. I gasped at the contact. She jerked me off hard and fast, her fist curled around my cock. </p>
<p>A whine built up in my throat. “Lae! Lae! Wait! I can’t-“ I cut myself off with a loud groan. I knew it was horrible and awful that I was getting off to being assaulted. God, it was fucked up. </p>
<p>My mind didn’t want it, but my body craved it. My mind started to fade away; my body taking over. It wanted- needed- the pleasure and touch that flowed through me. It didn’t matter who was giving it. I let out a whine as Lae agonizingly slowed down her movements. </p>
<p>“See? See how good it can be? Do you feel that? How it builds up? Pushing you to the edge... about to tip over.” Suddenly, she stopped all together, her hand still wrapped around me. “But then you get pulled back.” </p>
<p>I jerked my hips forwards, rocking into her hand, trying to get some release. “Lae... please!” </p>
<p>“Please what? Hmm? Please stop? You wanted me to get off earlier.” She started rubbed again, ever so slightly, just barely. She ran her thumb around the head of my cock, making me groan. She kept pushing me closer and closer to an orgasm, but refusing to let me get there. </p>
<p>“Lae,” I whined, dragging her name out. “Lemme... oh god, lemme finish! Please!”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to, pet?”</p>
<p>My mind wasn’t working correctly. It was empty. I didn’t process the fact that this was against my will. I only processed my need for release. “Yes! Yes! I want you to! Please!”</p>
<p>“You sure, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I’m sure!” </p>
<p>“Alright.” She picked up her motions again, rough and quick.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long until I was pushed over the edge. I came with a loud moan. Panting, I bucked my hips into her hand, riding out my orgasm. </p>
<p>When I finished, I waited for my head to clear. Lae pulled out a tissue from her nightstand drawer; she wiped me and her hand off. </p>
<p>I came down from my high slowly, and processed what just had taken place. Lae got up to throw away the tissue, and I tucked myself back into my boxers. I pulled up my pants and buckled my belt. </p>
<p>My eyes watered as my moans and begs echoed in my ears. I brought my knees up to my chest, leaning against the headboard. Lae walked back across the room, sitting down next to me on the bed. </p>
<p>“Go away,” I snapped. </p>
<p>“That’s quite a mood change. Did you not enjoy yourself?” </p>
<p>“No!” </p>
<p>“You certainly gave off different vibes a few minutes ago. Hell, you asked me to keep going.” </p>
<p>“You manipulated me!”</p>
<p>“I gave you a chance to stop. You chose to keep going. You did this, not me.”</p>
<p>I scoffed and shook my head.</p>
<p>“Did it not feel good? You didn’t enjoy the feeling?”</p>
<p>“No!” I ducked my head. The issue was it did feel good. Hell, it felt great. But I’d never admit that. </p>
<p>Lae saw right through me. “You’re lying. If you actually didn’t like it, you could say it and I wouldn’t be mad. But you’re not telling the truth.”</p>
<p>She glared at me as if she was waiting for me to apologize. If she was, she wasn’t going to get one. “I don’t like it when you lie. I don’t ask much from you. I have my main three rules. I’m adding a fourth one. Don’t lie. I can’t believe I have to tell you that. You’re smarter than this.”</p>
<p>“Lae-“</p>
<p>“I have work to do.” She got up and left, locking the door behind her.</p>
<p>Now that she was gone, I let myself cry and bathe in my regret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Warnings: A hella manipulative handjob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What Is And What Should Never Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so sorry this took so long. I got a request to write fluff and I’m not the best at it, so I did my best. It took me a long time to write and I’m sorry it’s so short! Although, I think it’s good to have a break from our regularly scheduled whump.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five days had past since Lae got mad at me and left me in her room. I had sat there, crying until Wyoming came in and took me back to my cell. I hadn’t seen her since. </p><p>I heard the door open and I couldn’t help but hope it was Lae. It wasn’t. My heart filled with terror when I saw Wyoming. He scowled and slammed the door closed. I huddled on my bed as he stomped over to me. He stopped in front of me, his dark gaze bore into me. “Get up,” he growled. I stood up, my hands shaking. </p><p>“I can’t believe I am stuck babysitting again. Her precious little bitch has to be take care of,” he complained, seeming to be talking more to himself than me. </p><p>He grabbed my shirt and dragged me a few steps towards the door leading into Lae’s room.</p><p> I wrenched away from his grip. “I can walk by myself.” He glared but let me continue. </p><p>When we got to the door, Wyoming pulled out a key and unlocked it. He shoved me through the doorway. </p><p>“Sit on the couch,” Wyoming grunted. I walked over to the fireplace. I sank down onto the couch and crossed my arms. </p><p>Wyoming paced in front of the fire, glaring at me. “You remember what I told you?” </p><p>I nodded, making sure I didn’t look him in the eyes. I could only make eye contact with Lae. He had made sure I remembered that. </p><p>“Don’t shake your head. Answer the question!” he hissed. </p><p>“Yes. I remember,” I quickly said, bracing myself for the punch that was inevitably coming. When it didn’t, I furrowed my eyebrows. The memory of him beating the shit out of me a few days prior was still fresh. Why was he holding back now?</p><p>“Good. Don’t want to fail the test, do you?” </p><p>“No,” I murmured. </p><p>“That’s right. I had fun these past days. We should do it again some time.” </p><p>A small whimper left my mouth. The nasty, skin-crawling smirk on Wyoming’s face as he walked to the door sent shivers up my spine. He left the room. </p><p>I let myself relax once he left. I was about to get up, but the door opened again. I looked over, this time seeing Lae walk towards me. </p><p>“Hey.” She sat down next to me, stretching her arm behind me on the top of the couch. </p><p>“Where have you been?” I asked, thankful to see her. </p><p>“Out on a business trip.” </p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“South Korea. I’m sorry you didn’t come. I was going to bring you, but figured you’d need some alone time after hearing about your aunt.”</p><p>I cocked my head. “Why?”</p><p>“It can’t be easy to find out the truth about what happened! I figured you’d need space.” She stroked my hair, but then deeply frowned. </p><p>My heart sped up. “Did I do something?” I asked quickly, ready to run. </p><p>“What? No, baby, no. You didn’t do anything. It’s just your hair is really matted and greasy. When was the last time you showered?”</p><p>“The last time you let me,” I snapped. Did she really think I wanted my hair like this? It was her doing! </p><p>“Really? What about when I was gone? You didn’t then?” </p><p>I shook my head. Lae furrowed her eyebrows. “That won’t do. We are going to get you in the bath.” </p><p>“Okay,” I whispered. There was no way in hell I was gonna refuse being clean. A voice in the back of my head warned me she had something planned. I pushed it down. </p><p>She stood up and grabbed my hand. I followed her into her bathroom. </p><p>Like her room, it was marble and ginormous.  She went to the bathtub and turned on the water. </p><p>“Wait... I’d rather shower,” I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. </p><p>“This will be better. Your hair has a lot of knots and you need to soak it in the water.” </p><p>“Lae...” I whispered, but she had turned back to the tub. I knew if I put up as much of a fight as I wanted to, she would find out how much I despised baths. She might use it against me. I shuddered at the horrid thought. My heart dropped as I realized I was going to have to get in.  </p><p>“Trust me, sweetheart. It’s okay.” </p><p>I took a deep breath, waiting for the tub to fill up. We fell into silence. </p><p>When it was finally full, Lae said, “You can get in now.” </p><p>I stared at her. “Can you turn around, please?” </p><p>She sighed. “You know I’ve seen you naked before, right?” </p><p>I scoffed. “How could I forget? It was the highlight of my life.” </p><p>She chuckled like it was some joke, but turned around. I stripped down and dipped my toe into the hot water. I steadied my breathing as I got in. I curled my legs up against my chest and winced as the water touched a few of my healing wounds.</p><p>“Are you in?” Lae asked. </p><p>I nodded, but forgot she couldn’t see me. “Yeah.”</p><p>Lae went over to the sink and grabbed a brush. When she walked back over to me, she knelt down behind me. </p><p>“Alright. Time to get all these knots out.”</p><p>“I can do it myself,” I said. </p><p>“Honey, it’s cool. I’ve been dealing with tangled and messy hair my entire life. I know how to get it out. Just relax.” </p><p>“I-“ </p><p>“Relax. It’s okay.” </p><p>I sighed, giving in. “Fine.” </p><p>“Good. Just lean back for me.”</p><p>I did as she asked, pressing my back against the cold porcelain, definitely not panicking. I made sure I was covering myself up, just in case. </p><p>Lae didn’t seem to notice. She scooped up a handful of water and poured it on my hair, effectively wetting it. Once it was soaked, Lae started running a brush through my hair. She was surprisingly gentle as she started working on getting the tangles out. </p><p>“Lae?” I asked as she brushed one lock of hair at a time.</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Can... can I have something to eat when we are done? Please?” I closed my eyes, anxiously waiting for the response. </p><p>“Of course.” She continued to brush my hair, humming to herself. </p><p>“What’s that song?” I asked. “I know I’ve heard it, but I can’t exactly place it.” I needed a distraction from the horrible situation I was in and the song was perfect for it. </p><p>Lae replied, “Oh, it’s Stairway to Heaven.”</p><p>“That’s what it is! Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome. You know, you’ve got the most beautiful hair. I love it.” </p><p>My cheeks got red as I thanked Lae again. She leaned over and picked up the shampoo bottle. </p><p>“I can wash-“</p><p> “I got it,” she murmured, already pouring some out in her hand.<br/>
She massaged it into my hair; her fingers rubbing circles of shampoo onto my scalp. “I missed you, sweetheart. I’m glad to be back.” </p><p>“Yeah...” I murmured. “How did your meetings go?”</p><p>“Oh. They were boring as always. Worked out an issue with our clients, though.” Her hands left my hair. “Okay, rinse your hair out.”</p><p>Panic burned through me, but I knew I couldn’t show it. So I did as she asked, submerging my head completely underwater. I should’ve known better.</p><p> As soon I dunked my head, all I could think about the Vulture. </p><p>Being dragged up, up, higher, and higher. Then being dropping into that god forsaken lake. The parachute wrapping around me like a deadly cocoon. The water filling my suit and my lungs. The sheer panic and horror that filled my body in that moment came back just as it did every time I went underwater.<br/>
Even though I had only been underwater to rinse my hair for a second, it felt like years. </p><p>I shot up, spraying Lae with water as I did. Gasping, I took in as much air as I could. </p><p>Lae reached out, laying her hand on my arm. “Hey! Woah! Calm down! Are you okay?” </p><p>I nodded, trying to focus. “Yeah.” I took deep breaths, my heart beating too fast. I was sure Lae could hear it.</p><p>“What was that?” </p><p>“Nothing! Look, can I be done now?” </p><p>“You don’t want conditioner or to wash your body?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Baby, are-“ </p><p>“Lae, I want to get out! Please!” I looked up at her with wide eyes, my voice breaking as I said please. </p><p>She narrowed her eyes. “If that’s what you want.” Lae stood up and grabbed a white towel, holding it open for me. She turned her head away so I could get out of the tub without feeling uncomfortable. </p><p>I walked forward, letting Lae wrap me up in the warm, fuzzy towel. “You can look now,” I mumbled once I was completely covered. </p><p>She turned back, concern in her face. “Alright, my love. Let’s get you dressed.” Her arm wrapped around my waist, guiding me out of the bathroom. </p><p> “Sit over there.” She pointed to an armchair by the fire. </p><p>I stumbled over, plopping down. “My clothes?” </p><p>“I’ll get you some. What do you want?” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” I mumbled. Lae nodded and strolled over to one of her dressers.</p><p>I did my best to force myself to stop shaking. I stared into the crackling fire. I could feel its warmth from where I sat. Lae returned, carrying jeans, a tee shirt, and a hoodie. </p><p>I grabbed them, thanking her. I put the clothes on quickly, wanting to forget I was ever in that bathtub. </p><p>“You wanna eat now?” Lae questioned. </p><p>I nodded. “Yes please.” </p><p>“Cool. Let’s go.” </p><p>“Where are we going?” I had expected her to bring some in. </p><p>“To the kitchen.” </p><p>Curiosity rushed through me. What did the rest of this place look like? Was it a warehouse? A bunker? Something else?</p><p> I followed Lae to the door. She scanned her fingerprint, her handprint, then a code. She went so fast, I couldn’t see what she was typing in. The door swung open. </p><p>We stepped out into a bright hallway. Lae shut the door and led me down it. We came out by a marble balcony overlooking a foyer. </p><p>I noticed there wasn’t a front door. There were two staircases on either sides of the balcony. In the middle there was a huge sculpture. </p><p>“Oh wow,” I whispered, glancing up at the ceiling. Beautiful paintings and designs covered it. I stared at the crystal chandelier dangling from the tall ceiling. “Your house is huge.”</p><p>“Yeah. I have to house my men, so I need a lot of space. Just so you know, it’s locked down. All the doors are locked and secure. There’s no windows. You can’t run, so why don’t we just skip over that part and make it easier on both of us?” </p><p>I stared at the floor, but nodded. </p><p>“Good pet.” She reached over, taking my hand. I let her. I was not going to do anything to jeopardize my opportunity to get food. She led me to the staircase and gestured for me to go. I obeyed, stepping down. When we reached the bottom, she led me to a kitchen. It was large with black cabinets and granite countertops. </p><p>“Do you know how to cook?” Lae asked. </p><p>I shook my head. “No. Do you?” </p><p>“Yes. What do you wanna make?” </p><p>“Pasta?” I asked. That was a simple dish. </p><p>“Sounds good. You ever had pesto?” </p><p>“What’s that?” </p><p>“It’s a sauce for the noodles. We can make some.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll try my best.” </p><p>Lae smiled and turned to shift through the cabinets. She started pulling out herbs. “Get a big pot, will you?” </p><p>I reached up to where the pans were hung, grabbing one. I walked over to the sink and turned it on, letting the pot fill up. Once it was, I placed it onto the stove, turning it on high. </p><p>“Where’s the noodles?” I asked. </p><p>“In the cupboard to the left of the microwave.” </p><p>My stomach was rumbling at the thought of food. I hadn’t eaten in so long. It was hard not to just grab something out of the fridge. Who knew what Lae’s reaction would be if I did. I got out the noodles. I opened the box and dumped them into the pot. </p><p>Lae had all the ingredients on the counter. “Good job. Why don’t you grate the Parmesan?” </p><p>“Ok.” I grabbed the cheese and walked over to the cheese grater. I started running the Parmesan up and down on the blades. </p><p>Lae came up behind me. “If you just go down, it will work better.” She extended her hand, placing it on mine, and demonstrated. I forced myself to refrain from flinching at the contact.  </p><p>Lae let go after a moment, watching me do it on my own. “There you go. You got it!” She pressed a kiss into my temple, grinning. Then she backed away,  grabbing a food processor from another cabinet. </p><p> </p><p>We mixed all the ingredients into it. As Lae turned it on, I took the noodles off the stove. I poured it into a colander, the water flowing out of the tiny holes.</p><p> Lae placed two  plates on the counter. We mixed the sauce with the noodles and served it on the plates. </p><p>“I’ll get us something to drink,” Lae said, “Take those plates to the table for me.” </p><p>I nodded, doing what she said. I also grabbed silverware. After arranging the dishes on the table, I sat down. I wanted to eat right away, but I knew I had to wait for Lae. She might take away the food if I ate without permission. </p><p>Lae returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She set them down as she sat across from me. She poured wine into both glasses as handed me one. I was so thirty, I would’ve drunk anything she had given me, so I didn’t care that it was alcohol. </p><p> My foot bounced up and down as I waited for her to give me permission to eat. She made eye contact and then simply started eating. </p><p>I gritted my teeth.  See me waiting like a good pet? Now let me eat! I thought. </p><p>“Ask me,” she said finally. </p><p>“Can I eat please?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>I didn’t wait for her to change her mind. I dug in. I was barley fed while she was gone. I had gotten used to my stomach aching and growling. “Wow... this is great!” I smiled. </p><p>“You’re a natural chef,” Lae responded. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner, I carried the plates into the kitchen as Lae put away the food. I was so focused on the plates I didn’t see - or sense- Lae come up behind me. </p><p>She put her hand on my shoulder; I jumped up, crying out. The plate I was holding crashed onto the floor, breaking into pieces like my chance to not be tortured today. </p><p>Lae stepped forward; her jaw clenched. She pressed her lips together. </p><p> I stepped backwards, definitely not panicking. “I’m sorry! You startled me! Please! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!” </p><p>Lae’s face softened; she exhaled in a slow pace. “It’s alright, baby. We can work on your clumsiness another day. We are having a nice time, so we can save it for later. Just help me clean it up.” </p><p>That wasn’t the response I was expecting, but it was a good one. “Thank you. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“It’s okay. You can make it up to me later.” Lae grabbed a bundle of paper towels and ran them under the sink. She handed them to me. “Wipe where the tiny shards are. That should get the little pieces.” </p><p>I did as she asked, working quickly. Lae grabbed the bigger pieces and threw them away. When I finished, she threw away the towels, too. </p><p>“What now?” I asked. </p><p>“Let’s go back to my room.” Lae grabbed my hand, leading me out of the kitchen. </p><p>“Where are all of your men? I haven’t seen any of them out and about,” I said. If I was to get out of this house, would I have to dodge her henchmen? </p><p>“This part of the house is my area. They have a separate section. My house is about as big as a hotel, so it works out. It actually used to be a hotel a long tome ago.” </p><p>We climbed up the steps and went back to her room. She unlocked the door, but made sure I couldn’t see the code. I walked in and she closed the door behind her. </p><p>Suddenly, a sick realization popped into my head. Maybe she was being so nice to me because she was planning on raping me?</p><p> She was, wasn’t she? She was going to go to the bed, pull out handcuffs, and make me get on it. Then she’d undoubtedly force herself on me. I got ready to run or fight. </p><p>Instead, Lae walked over to a suitcase on the floor and rummaged through it. She pulled out two tiny boxes and walked over to me. </p><p>My gaze darted between the boxes and her. “What... what is... that?” </p><p>“Oh! I got you a few things!” Lae held them to me. </p><p>I accepted them in my quivering hands. “What kind of things?” </p><p>“Presents from South Korea.” </p><p>“What? Why’d you get me presents?” I examined the boxes.</p><p>She shrugged. “I saw them and thought of you.” </p><p>“No catch?” I squinted up at her. </p><p>“No. Now open them.”</p><p> I carefully took the top off the bigger box. It contained a clearly expensive Rolex watch. It had a thick, dark grey chained strap. The face of the watch was black with grey numbers. It truly was an amazing gift. </p><p>I picked it up, running my fingers along the face. “Holy shit. Wow. Thank you.” I slipped it around my wrist. So what if Lae tortured me? It still was an amazing present. </p><p>“It’s a symbolic gift. Your old cell had a clock and we had a schedule. I’m sure you remember it. But now, I don’t think we need so much of a routine.”</p><p>“Why not? I mean, I’m not complaining, but why?” I inquired. </p><p> “You have proved yourself multiple times when you listened and didn’t try to escape. So I figured as a reward, I’d give you more leeway and trust. Loosen the leash a bit. So no need for a schedule hence the watch. Open the other one.” </p><p>I nodded, carefully removing the top. I pulled out a small, black and clear coloured glass figurine of a spider. I giggled, turning it over in my hand. “Awesome! I love it! Thank you!” </p><p>“I’m glad you like them.” </p><p>I set them down on top of her dresser. I anxiously waited, wondering what she was planning. </p><p>“Let’s sit down,” she said, walking over to the couch. I followed her. </p><p>She plopped down into the sofa and patted the spot next to her. I reluctantly sat down, leaving plenty of space between us.</p><p>Lae looked into my eyes as she spoke, “I want you to tell me what happened in the bath.” </p><p>My stomach dropped. “Don’t know what you are talking about. Nothing happened.” I didn’t even begin to sound believable. My voice was trembling too much. </p><p>“Tell me rule number four. Your new one.” </p><p>“Don’t lie,” I murmured. My hands twitched as I stared at the floor. </p><p>“And what did you just do?”</p><p>Well, no point in hiding it now. “I lied.” </p><p>“Yeah. You did. So I’m gonna ask you again. What happened?” </p><p>I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t tell her the truth but I couldn’t lie. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” </p><p>“Peter, baby, I’m not going to hurt you or use it against you if you tell me right now. You won’t even be punished for lying to me as long as you tell the truth now. But you need to listen to me before I get angry. We don’t want that. We are trying to have a nice conversation. So answer my question please.”  </p><p>There was no way I was going to get out of it, so I caved. “Fine. Fine. I’ll tell you. A while back, before I was on your radar, the Vulture... dropped me into a lake. I got tangled in my parachute and I almost drowned. Tony saved me. There. Happy?” I threw my arms up in exasperation. </p><p>“So you’re scared of going underwater,” she thought out loud. “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>I scoffed, rolling my eyes. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Should’ve just told you, the person who kidnapped and tortured me, my biggest fear and just pray you wouldn’t waterboard me.” </p><p>Lae frowned and tilted her head. “You really think I’d do that? Use it against you? Is that what you think of me?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t you? For when I’m bad or I lie? Hell, it’s a way for you to get me to do whatever you want. I bet you’d love it.” </p><p>“What? Why? You told me something scares you. I’d have to be a complete sadist to use it against you if it affects you so badly.” </p><p>I cocked my head. “I... don’t understand.” </p><p>“What don’t you get? I don’t like hurting you. I never have. Soon as you pay for destroying part of my company and stop misbehaving, I’ll never hurt you again. I’ve told you this. I won’t ever make you take a bath if you don’t want to.” She pressed a kiss into my hair. “You can trust me.” </p><p>That was the funniest thing she’d ever said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Play With Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for  not keeping up with my posting schedule. I’ve had a lot of things happen that took my attention elsewhere. Two of my great friends tried to commit suicide on the same day. One is in the mental hospital and we are working on getting the other help. I’ve had so much going on, but I hope I can get back into the swing of writing. Thank you for being patient.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleeping in the same bed as Lae started to become a regular thing. Sometimes she’d send me back to my room, but sometimes she’d make me sleep next to her. Besides touches and the occasional kiss, it never went further. </p>
<p>The torture had stopped, too, for the most part. The last time she had hurt me was a few days prior, the day after I broke the plate. As a punishment, she had beat me repeatedly until I went unconscious. When I woke up, she was tending to my wounds. I recalled her telling me that I was forgiven and I didn’t have to worry. </p>
<p>So I wasn’t hurt since then until we were sitting by the fire, reading books. Lae had given me a novel about a family who lives in a haunted hotel. The dad goes crazy and tries to kill his family. I had seen the movie, so I knew most of what was going to happen. </p>
<p>I shut my book and placed it on the coffee table. I was bored, not really into reading at that moment. I looked over at Lae. She had her hand on my knee absentmindedly as she turned the pages of her book she was reading. It was a classic novel about a treasure and prison. </p>
<p>I wanted to ask Lae a question I had been wondering since I was taken. Although, I was scared of how she would react. She seemed to be in a good mood, so I decided to give it a shot. I cleared my throat. “Lae?” </p>
<p>“Yes?” Lae responded, looking up from her own novel.</p>
<p>I pushed away my nerves. “Have you ever kidnapped anyone else before?” </p>
<p>She closed her book and placed it next to mine. A small frown formed on her face. “That’s a random question. Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“I’m just wondering.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve captured people before, but never like this.” </p>
<p>“What does that mean?” </p>
<p>She ran her hand through her dark hair, curling one lock around her finger. “If I kidnap someone, there has to be a reason. If they have something I want, such as information, or they did something to me, I’d take them and dispose of them after a while.” </p>
<p>I grimaced. Would she do the same to me? “So you’re going to dispose of me soon?”</p>
<p>“No. You’re a different one. The others weren’t as beautiful as you. I don’t think I would ever get bored of you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“Get what?” </p>
<p>“You were kidnapped. You were tortured! You should know how it feels! Why would you want someone else to go through that?” </p>
<p>“Frankly, pet, I don’t care about them. You have an idea in your head, a balance of good and evil. It’s inaccurate. There is no good. People pretend to be good, but they are ruled by malicious intent. The world is a cold, dark, evil place. I just do what I have to.”  </p>
<p>“Those people you hurt have families who miss them!” </p>
<p>“Those people I’ve taken have been horrible, disgusting snakes. Most of them had it coming!” </p>
<p>I scoffed and raised my eyebrows, having a hard time processing how hypocritical her comment was. “And you don’t?” </p>
<p> She smirked. “Oh, honey, I do. But for now I’m at the top of the hill. I fought through hell and more to get here. So now that I am, it’s better than I could have ever imagined.“ </p>
<p>“You can’t just take and take! That’s not how it works!” </p>
<p>Suddenly, she was on me in a flash. She sat down on my lap, straddling my legs. I let out a frail gasp. </p>
<p>“Baby, I can take whatever I want.” She ran her fingernail down my face. “That includes you.”</p>
<p>Anger built up inside me, bubbling like a boiling pot. I should’ve just laid down and taken it, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. I was done letting her do this. So I shoved her back on the couch next to me. I quickly stood up, watching her for a reaction. </p>
<p>“Did you just push me?” she inquired, her voice dark and deadly. </p>
<p>I thought about Tony. What would he do? He wouldn’t take any of this. Why should I? “I don’t want you to touch me!” It didn’t come out as intimidating as I wanted. </p>
<p>“What makes you think I care?” She stood up, her shoulders straightening. Her disposition had drastically changed. Lae took a single step forward. </p>
<p>I didn’t even think. I just ran. I jumped up on the couch, climbing over it. I raced to the door. Lae was close behind, but she wasn’t in much of a rush. Honestly, it was worse than her running. It was as if she wasn’t going to put in the effort of chasing me because she already had won.</p>
<p>I reached the front door that led to the hallway. I jiggled the handle in desperation; it it didn’t budge. I glanced over my shoulder. Lae was close behind me. She had a dark look on her face. </p>
<p>I charged to the other side of the room, skidding left. Lae turned just as quickly as I had, and was nearly at me. I did the only thing I could think of: darting right. Unfortunately for me, to the right was a corner. I should have learned by now that corners are horrible places to be trapped in. </p>
<p>I didn’t have anywhere to run. Lae had successfully blocked off my exits. There was nowhere for me to get out.</p>
<p>Lae closed in. I attempted to dart away, but her hand wrapped around my throat. Her grip tightened. I could feel the pressure on my windpipe. I thrashed, hoping to dislodge her, but Lae just squeezed harder. My air supply was getting cut off as I gasped. </p>
<p>“You want to breathe?” she hissed, “Then come with me.” </p>
<p>I didn’t really have much of a choice. I walked - okay, stumbled - after her. It was a little hard to walk while someone was choking you. </p>
<p>Lae grabbed handcuffs out of a drawer as she led me back to the front of the fireplace.</p>
<p>She finally let go of my neck; I wheezed and gasped for breath. She shoved me down to my knees. I was thankful to have air in my lungs, so I hardly noticed. Lae delivered a sharp punch in my gut. I doubled over, collapsing. A few kicks landed on my stomach; I curled up to protect myself. Her leather boots continuously jabbed into me. </p>
<p>I groaned quietly, my face resting against the cold tile floor. I felt the heel of Lae’s boot dig into my face, forcing me to turn to her. </p>
<p>“Fuck off,” I hissed, squirming around. </p>
<p>Lae’s jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes. She picked up her foot and positioned it on my throat. “Move and I’ll crush your windpipe.” </p>
<p>I gasped, the pressure increasing on my neck. Fighting back was clearly out of the question.  </p>
<p>“Hands. Now.” </p>
<p>When I didn’t comply, she dug her foot into my windpipe. I could feel my air being cut off again. I let out a strangled gasp as she pressed down on the fresh bruises that formed a few minutes prior. </p>
<p>I lifted my wrists up at a slow pace. She grabbed them and pushed my hands together. Handcuffs were locked around my wrists. She stepped off me. I got up on my knees, coughing. She grabbed my hair, yanking me over to the base of the pillars by the fireplace. </p>
<p>I cried out, reaching up to pull her hands off of me. My attempts were useless. She pushed me against the pillar, so my back was against it. I didn’t have anywhere to go. I was cornered like an animal. </p>
<p>Lae moved in to grab my wrists again, but I lashed out, and scratched her. My nails dug and tore into her skin, drawing blood as they ranked down her arm. She jerked her arm back and I took the moment to stand up. Unfortunately, Lae recovered pretty quickly. </p>
<p>Her fist jabbed out, landing on my throat. I erupted into a nasty coughing fit. She really seemed to be into cutting off my air supply that day. Lae took my right wrist and locked one of the chains around it. I struggled a bit as she did the same to my left. </p>
<p>Once that was done, she removed the handcuffs. She examined her arm. I smirked in satisfaction when I saw the blood dripping off her arm. </p>
<p>Lae saw the look on my face,<br/>
and glared at me. “Darling... You’ve really fucked up.” </p>
<p>She turned and walked to another part of the room, out of my vision. I pulled at my chains in a desperate attempt to get out, trying to form a plan. </p>
<p>Lae returned, her arm clean of the blood. She was carrying a few tools. One looked like long rod with something on the end, but I couldn’t quite tell. I saw a blade in her other. I knew what that meant. She was going to “punish” me. </p>
<p>She went behind the pillar for a moment. When she came back into my view, she had put the long rod down. She was just holding the blade. I realized it was’t a knife. It was a scalpel. </p>
<p>“You remember rule number two?”</p>
<p>I didn’t answer. Lae placed the blade on my neck, dragging it up delicately, letting it graze over my skin. </p>
<p>She ran it up my jaw. “Don’t wanna talk? That’s fine. I can make you scream instead.” </p>
<p>My heart was racing as she stopped it on my mouth. She used the blade to pull my bottom lip down. She held the scalpel in place for a moment before slicing my lip open. </p>
<p>I shouted, the coppery taste filling my mouth. Tears started to build up and spill over. Lae gently brushed the hair out of my eyes with her weapon. </p>
<p>“Just because your eyes are beautiful doesn’t mean I won’t cut them out.”</p>
<p>I gasped, not daring to move. I wanted it to stop. All of it. The fear and anticipation of her next move. </p>
<p>“But not today.” She pulled the scalpel back, and stared into my eyes. “Rule number two. What is it?” </p>
<p>“Don’t fight back.”</p>
<p>“Yes. So you broke it.”</p>
<p>I nodded, not looking up. “So you deserve to be punished, don’t you, pet?” Lae asked. </p>
<p>I swallowed thickly. “How many times do we have to go over this? I’m not your fucking pet!” </p>
<p>“You’re right. This is a repeating behavior. You fight back and argue. It’s going to stop. You are my pet and I will start treating you like one.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “And you don’t already?”</p>
<p>When her eyes flashed, I knew I hit the nerve I wanted to. “I’ve given you space to make sure you’re comfortable. I’ve been letting you speak freely. I’ve stopped regularly torturing you. I’ve done so much for you! You realize if I wanted to break you, I would’ve done it by now. You should be thankful!” </p>
<p>I scoffed. “Oh really? Why’s that? For you treating me like a human?”</p>
<p>Lae presses up against me, whispering in my ear, “You wanna know why? Because I’ve been holding back. Remember that night before I left? I one where you showed me what a slut you can be?”</p>
<p>I flinched at the memory and her words, but put on a brave facade. “Oh yeah. You sure held back then.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I did. You know what I wanted to do? I wanted to keep you right there on the edge of your climax, but unable to get there. I could’ve gone on for hours, making you whine and beg for me. I could’ve ruined you, but I didn’t. I could have pushed you to your limits and beyond. Instead, I let you have pleasure! I consider that holding back!” she snarled. </p>
<p>Horror crept up through me. The realization of how horrible and awful that was sunk in.</p>
<p>She knew I was rattled as she began slicing off my shirt with her scalpel. I shuddered, wondering what she was going to do. It could be anythibg</p>
<p>“We are going to correct this behaviour. I will make sure you know who you belong to.” The omniscient tone of her voice definitely didn’t scared me. </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” I hissed. I knew it was stupid and reckless, but I had to fight back. </p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me.” Her scalpel ran up my arm. I flashed back to the first time she had hurt me. My wounds had healed since then, but the scars - mental and physical - were still there. The cold metal left my arm, but was replaced on my chest. </p>
<p>“Should I cut here? Maybe right where your spider design used to be.” I panted, my chest heaving up and down. I squeezed my eyes shut. I wished she would hurry her game up. </p>
<p>“I’ve been reluctant to hurt your gorgeous face... so what about your legs? You won’t be able to run away from me again.”</p>
<p>I bit my tongue. I had to beg myself not to beg her to stop. </p>
<p>“Or maybe here?” Lae tapped the scalpel against my crotch in the fabric of my pants. My eyes widened, and I let out a frail gasp. I shook my head violently. </p>
<p>She chuckled. “No? Not there? I guess not. We will need that part another day, don’t worry.” Lae ran her fingers down my chest. How could a touch so soft and light have such a menacing undertone? “You know one of things I love about your body? Your abs are so defined.” </p>
<p>I grimaced as she dragged the scalpel around them. “I think this is the spot.” She jabbed it into my skin. I let out a scream as excruciating pain erupted through me.</p>
<p>Lae began to drag the scalpel down, slicing through my skin. Warm blood flowed out of the wound. I squirmed around, wriggling in an attempt to get away. </p>
<p>“Don’t move!” She continued to carve into me, cutting through layers of skin. Blood dripped down my midriff and onto my pants. I shrieked as Lae twisted the blade abruptly. I desperately yanked on the chains. </p>
<p>“If you keep moving, I’ll cut off your fingers!” she snapped. </p>
<p>I forced myself to be still. It was a hard to when I was being carved into like a Thanksgiving turkey. A frail whimper left my throat. </p>
<p>“This is what happens when you don’t listen!” </p>
<p>I wanted to plead for it all to stop. I wanted to make her get off. Although, my pride wouldn’t let me. I was Spider-Man! I had to handle the pain. It was part of my job. If I couldn’t, what kind of hero was I?</p>
<p>Finally after an eternity, Lae pulled back. She looked at my stomach. “Oh wow. It’s beautiful.” </p>
<p>It occurred to me she might be carving something into me, instead of freely slicing in a horrible attempt at an abstract art project. I lifted my head, peering down at the words. Pet. She had carved Pet into my skin! </p>
<p>“You son of a bitch! What the hell?” I screamed, picking up my desperate thrashes again. </p>
<p>“Now everyone knows you’re mine! This is your last chance. Why don’t you tell me you’re sorry and you’re my pet? Hm?”</p>
<p>I couldn’t. If I did, I would fail everyone. What kind of a hero gives in just because of a little pain? Okay, a lot of pain, but still. “Once again... fuck you.” </p>
<p>“Wrong answer.” She walked behind the pillar out of my view. “You know why I chose a scalpel?”</p>
<p>Great. She was doing a call and response thing now? “Enlighten me.” </p>
<p>“I want that to scar. A simple knife wound would be gone after a while. You heal exceptionally quickly. So I want to make sure even if that wound heals, you’ll still have something else to remind you of what you are and who you belong to.” </p>
<p>She came back into my line of sight. In her hand, Lae had the long rod she brought in earlier. Except this time I got a good look at it; I lost all of my bravado at once. “Holy fucking hell! Don’t! Lae! Please!”</p>
<p>The iron rod she was holding was glowing red hot. On the end was Lae’s in big bold letters. She must have been heating it up in the fireplace behind me. The horror and realization washed over me. She was going to brand me. </p>
<p>“It’s custom made. I had this made just in case. I didn’t think I’d have to use it, but you never leave well enough alone, do you?” </p>
<p>I pulled at my restrains as she came closer. I could feel the heat wafting onto my bare chest. My senses were going haywire, warning me about the obvious danger I was in. “Lae! Please! Please!”</p>
<p>“You ruined it, my pet. You’re the reason I have to do this.”  </p>
<p>“No, no, no, no, no!” I pleaded. Why didn’t I just say I was her pet? Why didn’t I just listen?</p>
<p>A soft sigh left Lae’s mouth. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t!”</p>
<p>“I have to.” She stood right in front of me. Her voice was soft and full of concern. How dare she have the nerve to be upset when she was the one hurting me?</p>
<p>All I needed was to get away from the iron. It was the only thing I could process. “Lae! I’m your pet! I’m your pet! Okay? Please, look at me! Don’t! I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” I had lost my last remaining shred of dignity, but didn’t care. All I cared about was not being fucking branded. </p>
<p>She met my eyes and reached out, cupping my face, her thumb caressing my cheek. I leaned into her touch, hoping it would convince her to stop. </p>
<p>Lae let out a wishful sigh and stepped back. She positioned the rod above the cuts she had made with the scalpel. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>I felt the heat on my skin. I wildly yanked and pulled on the chains. Lae was slowly pushing the iron closer and closer to me. </p>
<p>“Lae! Wait, stop! You said you loved me! Why would you do this to someone to you love?” </p>
<p>Lae stopped moving. “You made me do this. You should’ve just apologized!”</p>
<p>“I can now, just please, don’t!” </p>
<p>Lae stared into my eyes. “I can’t have you behave like that. This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you, my darling.” She thrust the rod forwards, connecting to with my chest. </p>
<p>A loud howl was ripped from my throat. It echoed through the room. Excruciating pain burned - no pun intended - through me. It took over my mind, leaving me unable to think. I could not even stop crying long enough to beg. </p>
<p>The putrid stench of burning flesh filled my nose, blocking out the lingering smell of coffee. Tears fell from my face as I screamed in agony. I pressed my head back into the pillar, my back arched. </p>
<p>It built back up as she pulled the iron back, my sizzling skin ripping off. I panted, my head drooping down. My hair fell over my face. I heard shuffling; I was in too much pain to even look up. My chest heaved as I let out broken sobs. My arms were released from the chains; I immediately collapsed. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Lae caught me, so I didn’t bash into anything. I knew I wouldn’t have been able to stay up without support, but I didn’t want her hands anywhere near me. </p>
<p>“No! Don’t! Leave me ‘lone! Get off, Lae!” I weakly batted her hands away. The room was spinning; I couldn’t focus on anything. </p>
<p>“Calm down! I’m trying to help you!”  She stepped away nonetheless, but kept her grip on my arm. Her voice sounded like it was far away.</p>
<p>“Go ‘way,” I slurred, my body still in agony. Too much pain. My eyes began to close as the room got darker and darker. The last thing I remembered was collapsing back into Lae’s arms. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>My eyelids fluttered open slightly before I shut them again. I felt a soft bed beneath me, perfect for a nap. Sighing, I tried to roll over to go to sleep, but a voice said, “Hold still.” </p>
<p>I couldn’t go to sleep? Why not? I frowned and opened my eyes. I forced myself to focus and process my surroundings as my blurry vision cleared. It all came flooding back at once. The brand, Lae, the cuts, and the pain. I looked up at Lae hovering over me. </p>
<p>“No, no, no, no,” I pleaded, not ready to be hurt again. I lifted my hands up, guarding my face. </p>
<p>“Peter, I’m trying to help you!”</p>
<p>“‘top! Don’t- don’t wanna-“ I tried to sit up, but Lae pushed me back down. </p>
<p>“Peter. Lay still or I’ll tie you down. Do you want that?”</p>
<p>“N... no.” I cocked my head, but remained frozen. My head began to  clear. I saw her rummage through a first aid kit laying on the bed. She pulled out a small, white jar. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. </p>
<p>“Something so your wound won’t get infected. This is gonna hurt, but I need you to cooperate.”</p>
<p>My eyes grew wide and I rapidly shook my head. “Lae, please! I’m sorry I was bad. I won’t do it again. Just please don’t hurt me anymore! Please!” As much as I didn’t want to, I started to cry. </p>
<p>Lae smiled sadly; her hand grasped mine. “I forgive you, but I need to make sure you’re burn won’t get infected. I have to. I’ll be as gentle as I can. Just close your eyes and try to relax. Can you do that for me?” </p>
<p>Relaxing was a foreign concept lost in memories, but pain wasn’t. I knew it was going to happen either way. I might as well make it easier for myself. “Yeah. Yeah, I can.”</p>
<p>Lae smiled. “Good boy.” She opened the jar and put some of the ointment on her fingers. </p>
<p>My breath picked up as she reached over to my chest. I let out a small whimper, bracing myself. </p>
<p>She began to dab a bit of the ointment onto my chest. I shrieked, my legs shooting out. “Shh. I know it hurts.” </p>
<p>“Can... can you talk? Please? I need a distraction.” I gasped as she pressed down too hard on one of my burns. </p>
<p>“Alright. What do you want me to talk about?”</p>
<p>“Your taste in movies and music. Your favourite season. Anything.” </p>
<p>“Okay. My music taste... I love classic rock. Although, I wasn’t around when it came out, it’s always been my favourite.” </p>
<p>I bit back a whine as I asked, “What’s your favourite band?” </p>
<p>“The Clash or AC/DC.”</p>
<p>A memory of Tony and I rushed back into my mind. It was the third time I had worked with him in his lab. We were designing new blasters for his suit. </p>
<p>“Would you mind if I played my old people music, kid?” Tony joked. </p>
<p>“Uh- no. Go ahead. This is your house.” </p>
<p>“That’s true. Jarvis play Back in Black, the album,” Tony said. “Do you know who this is by?” </p>
<p>I shook my head, “No.”</p>
<p>“AC/DC. The best band ever to play.” </p>
<p>The memory slipped away back into a moment in time, leaving me empty. “Tony loves AC/DC.” I hated drawing paralleled between Tony and Lae, but I couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>Lae frowned a little bit and rubbed my burn too hard. I let out a scream. </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Lae murmured, but she didn’t sound the least bit apologetic. “My favourite movie is... well, the Saw movies.” If I hadn’t have been in so much pain, I would’ve laughed at how psychotic her answer was. </p>
<p>“Why... why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>“Doing what?” </p>
<p>I bit my lip to stop from crying out as she tended to my wound. “Putting that on my burns. You did this to me. Why would you care if it gets infected?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you sick or dead. I just want you to remember who you belong to.” </p>
<p>“You want me as your pet bird. You want me to repeat what you want. You want to keep me in a cage. Am I here only for your entertainment?” I hissed, partially from pain and partially from anger. </p>
<p>“No, that’s not what I want. I want you to listen and I just want you to understand I’m doing this for you.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re not. You’re doing this for you.” </p>
<p>“You’ll understand in time, honey.” Lae pulled out cotton bandages and medical tape from out of the first aid kit. She began to address my burns. </p>
<p>When she finished, I sat up, pressing my back against the headboard. I pulled my legs up to my damaged chest, resting my weary head on my knees. I let out a small sob. </p>
<p>“Baby, don’t cry,” Lae murmured. She attempted to wrap her arm around me, but I flinched away, looking up at her. </p>
<p>“I can’t... I can’t do this anymore!” I cried. </p>
<p>She blinked. “Do what?” </p>
<p>“This! I wanna go home! I want to see Tony and Ned and MJ! Why can’t you let me go?” </p>
<p>“Oh love... You know I can’t. You’ll give me away. I’ve been flying under the radar for so long and you’d ruin it.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t tell anyone! I swear!” </p>
<p>“I can’t take that chance. You know that. I’m sorry. I can do my best to make you happy here with me.” </p>
<p>“I won’t ever be,” I whispered. </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s true. I can be good to you. I want to be good to you.” </p>
<p>“No. You just want someone to control.” </p>
<p>“I have so many people I do control. That’s not what it is about. It’s about you. I’m selfish; I want you all to myself. You’re the one. I know it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not. You’re not for me.” </p>
<p>“Can you not feel the energy? The connection between us? The tension?” She slid her hands down my arms, leaving goosebumps in her wake. </p>
<p>“I-“</p>
<p>“I know you do. That’s why you gotta understand I want you. And I get what I want.” </p>
<p>“No... That’s not how life works.”</p>
<p>“It is if you can make life your bitch. I have patience and determination. Those two are a deadly combination. I know you’ll grow to love me.”</p>
<p>“You’re not supposed to treat the ones you love like this.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been over this. If you stop misbehaving, I can stop hurting you.” </p>
<p>I frowned and rolled on my side, so I couldn’t see her. Her logic was extremely messed up. I felt Lae nestle in the bed next to me. She wrapped one arm around my waist as she spooned me. </p>
<p>Lae picked up my hand. Her thumbs rubbed around each knuckle individually. The touch was light and soft with no malice behind it. </p>
<p>She peppered small kisses into the nape of my neck before whispering in my ear, “Don’t ever, ever scratch me again. If you do, I’ll rip off each of your fingernails. Then I’ll break every bone in your hand. After that, I’ll cut your fingers off. Or maybe I should do it now? Not give you another chance?”</p>
<p>I shuddered at her threats. I was too scared to move away from her grasp, so quivering would have to do. “Please... I’m sorry. Won’t do it anymore. Don’t- don’t hurt me,” I pleaded in a hushed tone. </p>
<p>“Look at you. You’re just shaking with the thought of me hurting you. God... I love when you beg.” One hand curled up into my hair as she spoke. “Do it again.”</p>
<p>What the hell, it wasn’t like I had any pride left. I swallowed thickly. “Please- I... don’t hurt me. Please. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“I guess I can hold off on it for tonight. You’ve been through enough.”</p>
<p>A sigh of relief left my lips. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>“Although, I do want you to explain to me what you did wrong.” Her breath ghosted over my skin as she nuzzled my neck. </p>
<p>“What I did wrong?” I forced my voice to stop shaking. “I didn’t listen. I told you I wasn’t your pet... I scratched you.” </p>
<p>“Anything else?” </p>
<p>“I ran.”</p>
<p>“Yes. You did. You also shoved me off of you. You were disrespectful and didn’t cooperate. I want you to apologize.”</p>
<p>Apologize? What? “I... you want me to say sorry?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s good for you to learn to repent on your actions. Tell me you’re sorry for misbehaving.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for misbehaving.”</p>
<p>Lae brushes her lips up my jawline and to my ear. She whispered, “So good for me. Just perfect.” I could feel her body pressed up against mine. “And I accept your apology.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dancing Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: Noncon touching and kissing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take off your shirt,” Lae ordered, placing a small bag on the metal table.</p>
<p>“Why?” I asked cautiously, my eyes darting to the bag and back to her. </p>
<p>“I need to check on your burns. It won’t be long.” She opened the bag and pulled out bandages. </p>
<p>My stomach dropped. “You-you checked them yesterday.” </p>
<p>“Yes, but I want to be sure they are healing.”</p>
<p>“They are, really. I think we can skip the checkup.” </p>
<p>“Peter, take off your shirt and lay down on the table. I won’t ask again.” </p>
<p>My torso was covered in bruises from Wyoming. He came in after Lae left the previous day and beat me until I bled. Lae wasn’t supposed to find out about it. Maybe she’d think it was her who had given me the bruises. </p>
<p>I lifted off my shirt, praying she wouldn’t notice. I dropped the discarded clothing on the floor. I quickly laid down on the cold table, my arms covering the awful bruises around my torso just below my burn.</p>
<p> Lae examined the new bandages she put on the day prior. “It did not bleed through, so I won’t have to change it. That’s good news.” She knocked my arms off my chest, exposing the black and blue marks. Lae furrowed her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“What are these?” Lae ran her fingers across the bruises, her touch gentle and soft. It didn’t hurt, but I flinched regardless. </p>
<p>“You... you did that to me,” I fibbed, hoping it would fool her. It didn’t. </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me,” she growled, “I never would have done that to you especially so close to your wounds.”  </p>
<p>I swallowed, looking away, favouring staring at the walls instead of her eyes. “You won’t care. It’s nothing.” </p>
<p>“Tell me what happened right now.” There was a warning in her voice demanding I tell the truth. </p>
<p>I recalled Wyoming’s warning. “I’ll get punished if I say,” I whispered. </p>
<p>“No, you won’t, I promise.” </p>
<p>I looked up hopefully. “Really?”</p>
<p>A smile temporarily replaced the scowl previously on her face. “Yes, baby boy. Remember how we talked about honesty?”</p>
<p>That’s all I needed to hear to come clean. Tears welded up in my eyes. “Wyoming. He... he did it.” </p>
<p>Lae cocked her head. “Wyoming?”  </p>
<p>I nodded. “When you were in South Korea, he would beat me and hurt me. I was barely fed. He comes in and does the same things now just when you’re not around.”</p>
<p>Lae clenched her fist. She growled, “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>I was crying steadily now. “He said it was a test and that you didn’t care. He said if I told you, he would cut out my tongue.” </p>
<p>Lae stood up. “So that’s why your hair was so matted. Wyoming was told to give you access to the bath and food! He was supposed to take care of you when I was gone!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” I sobbed, shrinking back. </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize,” she snarled. </p>
<p>I looked up in alarm at her tone. She was mad and was going to hurt me. Wyoming was right. I shouldn’t have told her! </p>
<p>Lae noticed my panicked reaction and softened her voice. “You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t apologize.” </p>
<p>I sighed in relief. “It was so bad. I- he’d tell me you’d asked him hurt  me. I got suspicious when he kept telling me not to talk about it with you.”</p>
<p>Lae reached out and ran her knuckle down my face. I forced myself to be still. She was already mad; I didn’t want to have the anger directed at me. “I so sorry you had to go through that. I’ll take care of it. In fact, he’s right outside the door, guarding it.” </p>
<p>She turned on her heel and walked to the door. She typed in her numbers and passwords, leaving the room. I strained to hear the conversation outside the door; my heightened senses made it easier. I heard yelling, making me flinch.</p>
<p>“I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed it!” Lae hissed.</p>
<p>I heard Wyoming scoff. “You’re too soft on him. You gotta put him in his place. I helped you!” </p>
<p>“No, I only do that as a repercussion.”</p>
<p>“He’s a pest! If your business friends find out how close you to are, they’d kill him! I’m just speeding up the process!” </p>
<p>Lae growled, “He’s mine. I won’t have you hurting him anymore.”</p>
<p>“You just want a good little slut. Ever since you got him, you’ve discarded your responsibilities. You’re getting soft.”</p>
<p>Lae chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. I knew that laugh. Someone was going to get hurt. “You think I’m getting soft?”</p>
<p>“Damn right I do.”</p>
<p>“The only thing soft about me is I didn’t kill your sorry ass sooner.”<br/>
There was a cry of surprise interrupted by loud bang ringing through the air. I let out my own whimper. </p>
<p>The door swung open; Lae. reentered. She wiped the blood off of her face, leaving a red spot on her hands. Walking up to me, she took off her bloody shirt. </p>
<p>I immediately blushed the same colour as the stains and stared intently at the ground. </p>
<p>“Can I borrow your shirt, please?” Lae asked. </p>
<p>“I- uh- yeah.” </p>
<p>Lae came over to where I had discarded the shirt, right by the table. I didn’t look up at her despite the fact that she was right beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her grab the shirt and put it on. It hung loosely off her body.</p>
<p>I looked up at her, eyes wide. “You killed him, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I shot him in the head. I had to,” Lae informed me matter of factly. </p>
<p>I didn’t know how to feel about it. I was angry at him for all he had done, but having him killed? That was something else. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to get someone else to guard your cell. Maybe Kansas or Maryland.” Lae gestured to me to get off the table. I obeyed, jumping down. “You look a bit shaken up.”</p>
<p>Maybe because she had just killed  someone? “Yeah. I... I am.”</p>
<p>Lae took my hand in her own, guiding me over to me bed. “Get in.” I bit the inside of my cheek and slid into it, laying in the middle, hoping she would just leave. </p>
<p>She said, “Scoot over.” </p>
<p>I listened. Not because I was scared, but because she had just shot her own underling in the head! </p>
<p>Lae nestled in next to me, invading my personal space. Her hand was still laced with mine. She protectively drew me in so I was leaning against her. </p>
<p>She whispered, “Nobody else will hurt you. I’m the only one who gets to do that.”</p>
<p>I bristled, unsure if that comment was supposed to comfort me. “You’ve killed two people for me.” I wasn’t quite sure where I was going with the statement, but I knew I had to be careful with it.</p>
<p>Lae furrowed her eyebrows. “Who else besides Wyoming?”</p>
<p>“The man who killed my aunt.”</p>
<p>She blinked. “Oh, well, I didn’t kill him. Kansas did.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter. He’s dead because of me. I- I shouldn’t have let you kill him. I shouldn’t have!” I sobbed. </p>
<p>Lae moved in so I was pressing further against her. The psychical contact made me melt, craving more. I curled into her body, letting her touch me. I sobbed into her - my - shirt. </p>
<p>“He killed your aunt. He took away your last living relative,” she whispered as she stroked my hair. </p>
<p>“But I can’t be a hero if I have people murdered!”</p>
<p>“You think Rogers hasn’t killed people before? You think Banner hasn’t? They all have. Sometimes people are better dead.” </p>
<p>She laid her hand down on my forearm. The blood on her hands left a small streak on my arm. Her fingers stroked my skin back and forth in a comforting rhythm. “You made the right call.”</p>
<p>I sniffed and pulled away. “When I became a hero, I wanted to help people. I wanted to stop others from killing. Now I had two people murdered. What makes me different than the villains like y...” I trailed off, catching myself.</p>
<p>“Villains like what? Like me?” Lae stared at me; I looked away. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.”</p>
<p>“You were going to,” she sighed, “don’t worry, it’s okay. You’re right. I am a villain.”</p>
<p>I bit my lip, scared of her reaction and response for the question I was about to ask. “Why didn’t you use your powers for good?”</p>
<p>“First of all, I never understood the fascination with the Super Soldier Serum. I mean, sure, look what it did to Rogers. He became a hero.  But why didn’t all those people, good and evil, try to make a new serum instead of attempting to copy the old one?”</p>
<p>She looked at me like I was supposed to respond. “What does that have to do with being a hero?” I asked.</p>
<p>“I’m getting to that. I was going to be used for bad from the start. That was why I got my powers. I quickly realized it was something I could use. So I wiped out that low budget Hydra knockoff. But I didn’t stop there.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” I was internally dreading the answer. </p>
<p>“I went after everyone who ever had any involvement with it. Anyone who worked there, the people who were paid to gather information on children they didn’t think would be missed, and the police turning a blind eye because they were corrupt. I found them and I killed them. Then the mines happened and all of that, but I didn’t want to stop. I wanted the power I never had. So I raise the question, why should I choose my powers for good?”</p>
<p>“To help people. To help the world.”</p>
<p>“I asked you why you became a superhero back when I first got you. You gave me the same bullshit answer.”</p>
<p>“It’s not bullshit. It’s true!”</p>
<p>“People never helped me. Neither did the world. Everyone disregarded me when I needed help. I don’t want to give this place anything good.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want to break the cycle? You’re not scared of becoming like your captors? The people who did this to you?” I ventured, careful not to make her angry.</p>
<p>Lae shrugged. “I stopped caring about that a long time ago.” She looked at me, wonder in her eyes. Her hand brushed over my face. “You must think I’m a monster.”</p>
<p>She waited for me to respond, searching my eyes for the answer to her question. I didn’t know what to say. Yes, I did think she was a monster, but I also didn’t think she was. It was copiously complex. So I thought it better to keep my mouth shut. </p>
<p>“But, my pet, the thing about monsters is they are created. You have to be bitten by a vampire to become one. Nobody is born a monster.”</p>
<p>I shuttered at her philosophy. “That’s not an excuse.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter anymore,” she whispered. Her hand returned to my cheek, caressing. I let out a frail whimper and quivered. </p>
<p>Lae watched me carefully. She muttered, “Don’t move.”</p>
<p>I followed her advice, but quickly became scared of what she was planning. Before I could do anything else, Lae was straddling me. I let out a breathy gasp. “What are you-“</p>
<p>Lae interrupted, “Relax, baby. I want to try something. No sex, I promise.”</p>
<p>I nodded, feeling a lot better, but still a bit uncomfortable. I reminded myself it would just be a make out session. I murmured, “Okay.”</p>
<p>Lae leaned over me, the tips of her hair brushing over my skin. “Good boy.”</p>
<p>She ran her hands up my arms, leaving tiny goosebumps in her wake. “I’ve noticed something about you. You’re always so scared whenever I’m close. I thought it was because I tortured you. I definitely think that’s a part of it, but now I realized there’s something else there. Am I correct?”</p>
<p>I shook my head. “I don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“Are you scared of becoming close with me?” Her voice was barley a whisper. </p>
<p>I swallowed hard then swallowed again. “We are close. You’re on top of me.”</p>
<p>“Not like that, darling. Like emotionally. We certainly have spent a lot of time together. I’ve gotten to know you very well. I can tell you’re curious to find you more about me.” </p>
<p>She was right. I did want to know more. There were so many unanswered questions I was desperate to understand. </p>
<p>Lae leaned down, resting her forehead on mine. “I know you’re probably trying to get information on me, so you can make your grand escape. Although, I don’t care. You know what will happen if you tried to escape. Besides, you wouldn’t make it very far.” </p>
<p>She was right about that; too. If I ever wanted to escape, I had to know about her. I had to understand her weak and strong points. I hated how she seemed to be so confident that I wouldn’t escape.   </p>
<p>Lae delicately pressed her lips against mine. Her hypocrisy knew no limits. I despised that such an intimate gesture was tainted by her threats. Regardless, I let it happen.</p>
<p>Lae pulled away and rolled off me. She propped herself up on her elbow. “We need to work on communication.”</p>
<p>I was thankful for the sudden change of topic. “What?”</p>
<p>“You don’t tell me things. You don’t talk to me.”</p>
<p>I scoffed, “You get mad when I don’t say the right thing.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try to do better. I want you to tell me things. Every good relationship has communication.”</p>
<p>I nearly laughed at the irony of her statement. This wasn’t exactly a good relationship. “I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“You should’ve told me about Wyoming a long time ago. I want us to be able to talk.”</p>
<p>“It might take a while. I have to get used to this arrangement of being kidnapped.”</p>
<p>“I understand. Maybe we could start doing more things together. Things that couples do.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” I couldn’t keep the fear out of my voice.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you.” Lae stood up and walked over to the radio on the table. She kept it in her bag with the medical kit. Flicking it on, she cranked up the volume. </p>
<p>Lae went back over to me. “Come here.” She grabbed my hands and dragged me up. </p>
<p>I awkwardly shuffled to my feet. “Closer, darling.” She pulled me in, guiding both of my hands to her hips. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?” I asked cautiously, too scared to remove my hands off of her body. </p>
<p>“Kids these days call it dancing,” Lae commented and rolled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. “Have you ever danced before?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then you know how to do it; don’t be so tense.”</p>
<p>I relaxed my shoulders and looked over her shoulder at the wall. She pulled me closer, laying her head on my chest. We swayed back and forth, keeping in time with the music. </p>
<p>I closed my eyes and imagined Lae wasn’t my kidnapper. I imagined she was someone I chose to be with. I built up the illusion in my head, relishing in the comfort. I almost forgot who she was. Almost. </p>
<p>I thought back to my homecoming dance two years prior. How I left Liz to go after the Vulture. If I had stayed at the dance, none of this would have happened. I didn’t notice I was crying until Lae asked what was wrong. </p>
<p>I sniffed. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“We just had a discussion on communication. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“I... I don’t want to be here.”</p>
<p>Lae frowned. I anticipated her to get angry, but she didn’t. Instead, she cupped my face. “I know you don’t. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Her apology didn’t mean anything. “Yeah. Me too.”</p>
<p>Lae gave me a small smile before leaning closer, her lips inches away from mine. Her hand on my face held me in place, refusing to let me move away. She wiped away my tears with her fingers. “Give it time. You’ll learn to be happy here.”</p>
<p>I didn’t want to be happy there. I wanted to be happy elsewhere. “I don’t-“</p>
<p>Lae shushed me. “No, we will have none of that.” She bridged the gap between our lips. </p>
<p>She pulled away after a moment and frowned. “Kiss back.” </p>
<p>I swallowed. “Lae...” I didn’t know what to say. </p>
<p>“It’s alright. Just follow my lead. We wouldn’t want to be rude and refuse, now would we?” </p>
<p>I shook my head, giving in. Not because I was scared, but because I didn’t want to argue. “Okay.” </p>
<p>“Good.” She leaned back in. I met her, tilting my head. I focused on the music still playing, trying to let my body take over. </p>
<p>Lae kept the kiss soft and slow. I was thankful she didn’t force her tongue in my mouth. I did my best to mirror her movements, but mine were extremely less eager and passionate. </p>
<p>When Lae pulled away, she whispered breathlessly, “I love you, Peter.”</p>
<p>I blushed red and jerked backwards. I didn’t know what to do. I stood in shock. </p>
<p>Lae let go of my body, and moved away. She sat down on one of the metal chairs by the torture table. She turned down the radio and beckoned over. I obeyed, but her love confession still rung in my head. </p>
<p>Lae started, “I’ve got some news I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p>
<p>I let out a breath of relief, thankful I wasn’t going to have to say I love you back. “Good news or bad news?”</p>
<p>“Depends on how you look at it.” </p>
<p>“So it’s bad?” </p>
<p>Lae shrugged. “If you want it to be.”</p>
<p>I frowned. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“You remember how I said I get orders? Well, I have business partners. Four of them. We are the top dogs of the Black Markets. We help each other and make big decisions together. They were the ones who gave me the orders to take you and, after I feel you’ve paid enough, to then do as I please with you.” </p>
<p>“What about this is good news?” I questioned. I didn’t want to discuss her doing as she pleased with me. That could only end one way: bad. </p>
<p>“They are coming over for a meeting. I’m hosting it. They are going to want to see you.” </p>
<p>That sounded like a horrible, awful idea. “Again... what about that is good?” </p>
<p>“There will be great food.” </p>
<p>I squinted. “What kind of great food?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, but it’s always good.” </p>
<p>“So these people... are gonna want to meet me?” </p>
<p>“Don’t sound so surprised, darling. You are quite a hot topic. Since it was one of my branches you destroyed, I got to be in charge of putting a stop to you. As you know, my team watched you for over a year. My business partners and I decided it was time to take you.”</p>
<p>I shuddered, thinking of everything Lae had seen me do through the past year. “There are four of them?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Italy, Japan, England, and Russia.”</p>
<p>“Code names?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“So you guys are like a mob? Like in the Godfather?” </p>
<p>“I guess you could say that.”</p>
<p>“What is the deal with them? What do they do? Sell vibranium, too?”</p>
<p>Lae shook her head. “No, only I do that. Italy sells drugs, weapons, and all that fun stuff. He’s a dick, but well respected since he’s been around the longest. </p>
<p>“Japan is big in secret information. She also deals illegal items. You’d be surprised what collectors will pay.</p>
<p>“Russia is more like an assassin. If people don’t want to get their hands dirty, his team can take care of it. </p>
<p>“Lastly, England. He makes his money human trafficking. He is a bit unprofessional because he is still learning the ropes. He took over for his father a year ago.”</p>
<p>“What are they going to want with me?” The worst possibilities flashed through my mind. </p>
<p>“Mostly just to see how well I did with you. If I made the right calls, and making sure you’re not more trouble than you’re worth.” </p>
<p>“And if I am?”</p>
<p>“We correct the errors.”</p>
<p>“Lae... I- I don’t really-“</p>
<p>“You’re going to be on your best behaviour. If you mess this up, won’t be able to stop them from doing whatever they wish to you.” </p>
<p>I nodded, ducking my head. “What do I have to do?” </p>
<p>“You’re going to sit in the corner and shut the hell up. Don’t say anything unless you’re spoken to. Don’t look anyone but me in the eyes. I’m sure you remember that. If they give you an order, follow it. Got it?” </p>
<p>“And if I don’t?” I saw Lae’s jaw tighten, so I quickly said, “I’m not challenging you. I just want to be aware of what will happen.” </p>
<p>“The others will decide what to do. It will be brutal. I will have no control over what they do.”</p>
<p>I shuttered. “You’ll be there with me, right?”</p>
<p>Lae smiled. “Of course.”</p>
<p>I sighed in relief. Now I had to ask the question that was eating at me. I flashed back to the last time I had asked her a sensitive question. My hand reached up, briefly touching my still-healing burns on my chest. </p>
<p>“Will- will -“ I paused to clear my voice, “they touch me? Is it like a sexual thing?”</p>
<p>Lae chuckled, although I didn’t see the humour in it. “No. You belong to me. They know that. However, if you misbehave, they might chose that as a way to make you obedient. Neither of us want that, though.” </p>
<p>My stomach flopped at the thought. “When is this?” </p>
<p>“In two days.”</p>
<p>“Two days?” I gasped. </p>
<p>“Yes. We will go over the rules. You’ll have to be perfect or I won’t be able do anything to help you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remember what I told you?” Lae asked as she led me down the hallway. </p><p>“Yes,” I responded. </p><p>“Repeat them back to me, honey.” </p><p>“Call you by your code name, Canada. Don’t look anyone in the eye besides you. Don’t speak unless spoken to. Don’t resist in anyway. Don’t talk back. Do whatever they tell me to,” I recited. </p><p>Lae gave me a curt nod. “Good. Very good.” </p><p>I stopped walking. “Lae, wait.” </p><p>She stopped, too. “What? We need to go. They will be coming soon.” </p><p>“I don’t... I don’t want to do this.” </p><p>Lae reached out and squeezed my shoulder. “I know, my love, but you got this. We’ve gone over everything. You know the rules. You are prepared. If you obey those, I won’t let them hurt you. Okay? I will protect you. I won’t leave you.” </p><p>I nodded despite my fears not being put to rest. “Okay.” </p><p>We continued down the hallway until she stopped at door. She opened it with a simple thumbprint.<br/>
It was a dressing room with a vanity and a bunch of clothes. Kansas and Maryland were waiting by a large mirror. </p><p>“Here he is. Thank you both,” Lae said. Turning to me, she whispered, “Goodbye. Corporate with them, darling. I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>I watched as she left, terror creeping into me as soon as the door closed. </p><p>I eyed Kansas; the memory of him shooting my aunt’s killer in the head still fresh in my mind. </p><p>It was Maryland who spoke first, “Look how nervous he is. He’s shaking.” </p><p>“Don’t make fun of him. He’s under a lot of pressure.” Kansas’s voice was deep and gravely.</p><p>I licked my lips and said, “I... I’m supposed to get... ready for the meeting.”</p><p>“Sure, of course. Come here,” Maryland insisted. </p><p>I walked over, halting a few feet in front of her. </p><p>“Lae told me to have you wear this.”  She held out a white button-up shirt with a suit jacket, dark pants, and a black tie. </p><p>I took them from her. I looked down at the clothes then back up at Maryland, slightly hesitantly. Licking my lips, I tried to find the right words to say. </p><p>“Put on the shirt,” she ordered, refusing to give me the luxury. </p><p>I reminded myself to listen because my life literally depended on it. I slowly took off the one I was wearing. I wanted to turn around so they couldn’t see me, but I knew there was no way I could have my back to them. </p><p>Their eyes immediately went to the bandages on my chest. I slipped on the shirt and quickly buttoned it up. I put on the suit jacket, as well. </p><p>I held the pants in my shaking hands, unsure what to do. I bit my lip, very self conscious. “I...” I trailed off, not knowing what their reactions would be of me saying I didn’t want them to watch me take my pants off. “Can you...” </p><p>Kansas seemed to understand what I wanted to say. “Turn around, Maryland. Give him some privacy.”</p><p> She rolled her eyes, but listened. Kansas looked over at the door away from me. </p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered as I quickly took off my pants. </p><p> When I finished changing, Maryland turned back around. I put on the tie, fumbling a bit with the knot. </p><p>Maryland clasped her hands together. “Alright. Come here and sit in the chair.” </p><p>I trudged over, staring at the ground. I sat down and eyed the makeup protects. “What are these for?” I asked cautiously. </p><p>“Lae wants to give you bruises, so it looks like she’s hurt you a lot more than she has. One way to do that is with makeup. Or we could just beat the shit out of you. That might help.”</p><p>I shuttered and wildly shook my head. “Makeup is fine.”</p><p>Maryland nodded, giggling to herself. </p><p>“Don’t tease him,” Kansas scolded. </p><p>“You’re no fun.” Maryland pouted as she opened the makeup products. </p><p>I briefly wondered why Kansas was being so considerate as I waited for Maryland. She leaned in close to me, reaching out with a brush. I flinched back. </p><p>Maryland sighed. “Can you hold still?”</p><p>“S-Sorry.”</p><p>“She’s not gonna hurt you,” Kansas spoke up, “you can relax, kid.”</p><p>I nodded. Maryland came back in and I let her apply the purple makeup to my face. </p><p>Kansas’ words echoed in my head. Kid. Tony would call me kid. I didn’t want to associate Tony with one of my kidnappers, but I couldn’t help it. </p><p>My eyes began to water and I forced myself to think of something else. I was not going to cry in front of them. I couldn’t. I had to preserve my remaining shred of dignity. </p><p>“You have a big night tonight,” Maryland said, “if you want my advice, you should try not to attract attention. Don’t talk back in any way. Those bitches have a god complex. They take disrespect very seriously.”</p><p>Kansas nodded. “Yes. Another warning, Lae will be different tonight.”</p><p>I glanced at him in the mirror. “Different how?”</p><p>“She will be more... demanding and aggressive. She wanted me to tell you she ain’t mad at you. Just gotta impress her colleagues, you got it?” </p><p>I nodded, gazing at my hands. I reminded myself not to nod, but to instead speak. “Yeah...” </p><p>”Alright. Done,” said Maryland, backing up. I tensed up as she tilted my head from side to side, examining her work. “Looks realistic.”</p><p>She stepped away, allowing me to see myself. I had nasty looking bruises around my neck. </p><p>“Okay. Let’s go, kid,” Kansas said.</p><p>“Go where?” I stood up.</p><p>“To the meeting room,” Maryland explained before turning to Kansas. “See you later tonight. I’ll be waiting for you.” </p><p>Kansas smirked and gave her a quick kiss. I raised my eyebrows at their display of affect. </p><p>Kansas turned back to me and motioned to the door. We left the room; I was careful to keep some distance in between us in the hallway.   </p><p>Kansas kept walking until he stopped at two large doors. He pushed them open. I noted how he didn’t use a code. </p><p>The room had a large table with big chairs around them. The red walls were lined with paintings. It looked very elegant like every other room in the house. Lae must have an amazing interior designer, I thought. The only thing ruining the picture were the stoic henchmen all around the room. </p><p>Kansas gestured over to a seat besides the chair at the head of the table. “Go sit down and wait.” </p><p>I shuffled over to the chair and sat down. Kansas took his place over with the other henchmen. </p><p>Staring at my hands, I chewed on the inside of my cheek. Anxiety grew in me. The longer I waited, the worse it got. </p><p>Finally, after an eternity, the doors swung open. A tall, greying haired man, who was speaking to Lae, walked in. Behind him was a woman with blonde hair. She wore a long, red dress. Another man was walking with her. He had black hair and green eyes.</p><p>They went over to the table. I immediately stared at my hands, not wanting to draw any attention to myself. Everyone sat down in their seats; Lae took the one next to me.</p><p>As much as I didn’t want to, I felt comfort in her presence. I subtly scooted my chair a bit closer to her. Lae took notice, and squeezed my hand three times. She knew I was there. She understood. She was going to protect me. All I had to do was listen. I could do it. I had to. </p><p>I risked glancing up, seeing everyone’s gazes boring into me. I gulped and made sure I didn’t make eye contact.  </p><p>Lae cleared her throat. “We will discuss the elephant in the room after the meeting. We need to get through the boring things first. Russia, reports on sales?” </p><p>The man with greying hair, Russia, began to speak. I was too nervous to focus on the words he was saying; they all blurred together. </p><p>Everyone was looking at me, looking me over. They wanted to hurt me. My Spidey Senses were going insane. I twitched rapidly and fiddled with my clothes. Lae glanced over at me and gave me a small, subtle nod. </p><p>I relaxed a bit. So I hadn’t done anything wrong yet. Lae wouldn’t let them hurt me.</p><p>A woman, who I assumed was Japan, started talking after Russia. She discussed her increasing sales in information on people in political power. </p><p>Eventually, England gave updates on his business and Lae followed. </p><p>Once again, I didn’t pay a lot of attention. I was more focused on the possibility of what would happen to me. It all seemed so bad. </p><p>What if they hurt me? Stabbed me? Killed me? Branded me again? Broke one or more of my bones? The endless combinations and possibilities of pain spun around my head. </p><p>I wasn’t focused until Lae put her arm around the back of my chair. I and I felt her skin touch mine. I flinched, but I noticed she was trying to tell me something.</p><p>“Any other business things to discuss before we move on to the meal?” Lae questioned. </p><p>It dawned on me that she was informing me the dinner was happening in a few minutes. My stomach dropped and I started to quiver. </p><p>“Yes. I have something,” Russia announced, “Hydra wants to buy weapons from me. I put them on hold, so we could discuss it. They also asked about purchasing vibranium.”</p><p>“Why don’t we sell it to them? It’ll be good money,” England said. </p><p>“Getting involved corporations like that is dangerous,” Japan pointed out, “If they get taken down, we will be a connection. Then we will be on the radar.”</p><p>England scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But the money. Think of that. The sales will skyrocket.”</p><p>“You can’t spend the money if you’re in a prison.”</p><p>“You need to take risks! Think bigger! We shouldn’t care about the possibility of the FBI catching us.”</p><p>“You’ll care when they take you down. I’m voting no.”</p><p>England shook his head, “I’ll vote yes.”</p><p>Russia drummed his fingers on the table. “I say yes. It sounds like a good business opportunity, but I think we shouldn’t sell them vibraimium, just the weapons. Lae? You’re our last voter.” </p><p>Lae tilted her head. “There’s no reason to get caught up with that. We certainly have enough money right now. Although, if needed, we can keep the business door open just in case.”</p><p>“So it’s a tie,” Japan said. “What now?”</p><p>Lae shook her head. “Maybe not.”<br/>
She turned to me. My heart dropped. “What do you think, pet? Should we sell to Hydra?” </p><p>Everyone shifted their stares to me. I swallowed thickly and looked into Lae’s eyes, ignoring everyone else. I just focused on her. “I-I don’t know.” </p><p>“Did I ask if you knew? No.<br/>
I asked you to answer the question.”</p><p>“Yes, but-“</p><p>“I don’t care. Answer the question and tell me why,” Lae snapped. </p><p>I flinched backwards, despite knowing she was only acting like she was mad. Regardless, it still made me nervous. “I... don’t think it’s a good idea.” I paused, struggling to think of a reason besides the fact that it was morally wrong. </p><p>“Uh, those companies are not trust worthy. They’ll screw you over at the first chance. They probably want to find out where you keep your weapons, and then steal them,” I said. My palms were sweating. </p><p>Lae nodded. I felt her hand on my thigh, making me jump a bit. “Good answer, pet. There you have it. We shouldn’t do it.”</p><p>“Hell, the bitch has got better reasons than you, England,” Japan chuckled. </p><p>England laughed along, too. “So he does.”</p><p>I stared at Lae’s hand on me as she rubbed soothing circles into my skin. It wasn’t overtly sexual; it was instead comforting. I wanted to melt into the touch, curl into it until everything faded. </p><p>I glanced up a few times as the meeting went on. I’d catch a Japan or Russia watching me. The worst was England. He had a predatory look on his face that made my heart stop. </p><p>“Alright, is that it?” Russia asked after a while. Everyone nodded. </p><p>England stood up. “Great! Time for the food and the drinks!”</p><p>Lae nodded and asked me, “Pet, go get the bottle of champagne off the counter. It’s in the room across the hall.”</p><p>I stood up and briskly left the room. I was tempted to explore the house by myself while nobody was watching me, but I knew I couldn’t. </p><p>Instead, I went to the room across the hall, burying my temptations. I opened the door and walked into a small kitchen. I saw the champagne bottle on the kitchen island, so I went over to it. </p><p>Suddenly, all the hair on my arm stuck up. My Spidey Senses activated, so I whipped around. England opened the door and walked in, not even bothering to close it. I stood frozen in place, trying not to panic. What was he doing in here? </p><p>He walked to me; my breathing became ragged. </p><p>“Wow...” England breathed; his lustful gaze looking me over. “You’re beautiful.” </p><p>I wanted to run, to get out, to be anywhere except right there. I desperately looked around, hoping Lae come save me. Where was she? She promised she wouldn’t leave! </p><p>“I-I should be going... back to... L- uh, Canada,” I stuttered.  </p><p>England clicked his tongue. “I didn’t say you could go.” </p><p>I took a step back, but his hand gripped my arm tightly, warning me not to move. “I know a lot of people who would pay a lot of money for a night with you. Hell, I might even have a go." </p><p>“No,” I whimpered, “Please. I don’t want-“ </p><p>“Hush now. We will have none of that.” </p><p>I took a deep breath. “I’m hers. Please don’t.” I hated I had even said those words; every part of me cringed. I couldn’t think of any other things that would get England off of me.</p><p>“You can be mine.” He pulled my body closer, despite my pitiful effort to get away. </p><p>“No!” I whimpered, batting at his arms. I knew I could get him off. He wasn’t like Lae. I doubted he had superpowers. If I did fight back, I would be punished or killed. I had to make a choice. Was it worth it?</p><p>“What are you doing?” A voice asked. England turned; Lae was standing in the doorway. </p><p>“Oh, Canada! Don’t worry. I’m just looking,” he reassured her. </p><p>“Let him go, please,” Lae said. I could tell she was doing her best to stay calm. I knew her well enough to see the anger bubbling under the surface. </p><p>England did as he was told. I stood next to him, a mix of fear and relief filled my body. </p><p>“You never mentioned he looked this pretty in the meetings.” </p><p>Lae scoffed. “There were pictures of him.” </p><p>“I didn’t pay attention. Either way, I think he’s gorgeous.”</p><p>I bristled and stared at the ground. “He gave you a complement. Thank him,” Lae insisted through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Th-thank you.”</p><p>“He listens so well. By God. How much do you want for him?”</p><p>I looked up in panic at Lae. England She wouldn’t sell me to someone... would she? </p><p>“I’m sorry. He’s not for sale. He belongs to me. Although we both are very honored by your offer. Why don’t you go back with the others? I’d like to have a moment alone with my pet.”</p><p>“Alright, but let me know if you change your mind.” England walked out of the kitchen. </p><p>As soon as he left, Lae went over to me. “Did he hurt you?” she asked, her voice laced with concern. </p><p>“No. He just touched me.” </p><p>She glared at the door England had just left from. “I swear to god...”  </p><p>“You’re not going to kill him, are you?” I asked. </p><p>“I wish. Jesus, I wanna put a bullet through his skull, but I can’t.” She looked at me. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Good.” Lae suddenly pinned me against the counter and slammed her lips into mine. She aggressively forced her tongue in my mouth. Her hand gripped my tie, pulling me closer to her. </p><p>I jerked back, surprised at the sudden invasion, but let her do her thing. At least it was Lae and not one of her colleagues. </p><p>She deepened the kiss, pushing me farther backwards; my hands grasped the counter behind me for support. Her aggressive behaviour sent goosebumps up my body. </p><p>Lae pulled away, leaving me panting. </p><p>“You’re mine and only mine,” she whispered before backing off. “Get the champagne. We are due back now.” </p><p>I grabbed the bottle off the counter and followed her, wiping my lip off.</p><p>She led me into the hallway and stopped outside a different door. “We moved to this room for dinner. England must have snuck off to see you. They are going to look at you now. Best behaviour and I think can make it worth your while.” </p><p>“What does that mean?” I asked. </p><p>“If keep doing as well as you are, I’ll reward you. Although, this is going to be the hardest part. You’re going to have to cooperate. They are going to try to bait you. Act like you’re broken and scared.” </p><p>I nodded, not having enough room in my head to feel angry at Lae for putting me in this situation. I knew how dangerous those people were. Lae had made that very clear the previous day. So if I had to play the role, I would. </p><p>“Baby? If it gets too much, if England get too close for comfort or too handsy, then blink three times in a row. I’ll come save you.”</p><p>“Okay,” I muttered; my mouth tasting like ash. </p><p>“Performance time,” she whispered as she pushed open the door. One hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pushing me into the fancy living room. </p><p>Japan, England, and Russia were sitting down on sofas and chairs. Plates of exotic foods were placed on coffee tables near by. Lae ushered me over to the front of the sofas. </p><p>I felt like a child about to preform a song - which they were were forced to sing - for their visiting relatives. Except this wasn’t a song and relatives. This was torture and death. </p><p>“Here he is,” Lae said. “Japan? Will you like to look at him?”</p><p>Japan nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>Lae pushed me over to her and stood a few feet away. I kneeled, in front of Japan, just as I was instructed to. </p><p>Japan ran her hand up my face, pulling me closer. “We haven’t met formally yet. Introduce yourself.” </p><p>“I’m... I’m Peter.”</p><p>“Tell me, Peter, why are you here?”</p><p>“I disrupted your business. I caused a lot of damage.”</p><p>“That’s right,” she leaned in, “you did. How do you think that makes us feel?”</p><p>“Mad.”</p><p>“Correct again. So do you deserve what has happened to you?”</p><p>I knew the answer I was supposed to say. I knew I had to, but I couldn’t bring myself to say them. Japan seemed to sense that; she dug her sharp nails into my face. </p><p>I yelped, “Yes!”</p><p>Japan smiled. “Good boy. Canada taught you well. So what are we going to do with you?” </p><p>I didn’t respond, instead I just looked at the floor. I wanted nothing more than to dart away. I knew how bad the consequences would be if I tried to, so I pushed the thought out. Wishing only made it worse. </p><p>England, who was sitting in a chair next to Japan, said, “Can I have a look at him?”</p><p>I glanced at Lae. I couldn’t read her at all. Was she okay with this? Japan handed me over; I was forced to crawl over to England, ignoring the absolute humiliation that swept over me. </p><p>England looked down at me. "He certainly is pretty.” Japan murmured in agreement. I wanted to disappear. </p><p>“Knowing Canada, I bet she’s been taking advantage of that.” He ran a up my neck. “I can see fading hickeys, so she has been.”</p><p>I shivered and squirmed under his touch. </p><p>He whispered so soft that only I could hear. “I bet I could treat you better.” I removed my gaze from  floor and turned to Lae. We locked eyes and I rapidly blinked three times, before continuing to stare at the white carpet. </p><p>Lae stood up and came over to us. I relaxed, knowing she was coming to rescue me. </p><p>“Is it alright if I take him? He needs to eat.” </p><p>“Of course,” England said and released me. </p><p>I scurried over to the couch with Lae. She gripped my arm tightly yet it was comforting. It was a reminder she was there. I sat down on the couch. Lae pointed a finger at me and ordered me to remain put.</p><p>Lae walked over and grabbed a plate of food off the table. She brought it over to me.</p><p>“May I eat?” I asked.</p><p>Lae nodded and sat down beside me. I didn’t wait for her to change her mind; I dug in immediately. I didn’t know what the food was, but it was amazing. </p><p>“Canada I have to say, you’ve done such a good job breaking him,” said Japan, “I’ve got a few playthings of my own. Took me a lot longer to get them to listen, but they are well behaved now.”</p><p>England nodded. “You should see mine. They’re always ready to serve their master. I blinded one of them with a hot fire poker the first time he resisted. He listened real quick after that.”</p><p>I flinched at the conversation, wishing I could disappear.</p><p>Russia rolled his eyes. “I don’t keep slaves or prisoners or whatever you call them. They’re too much of a risk.”</p><p>“Sometimes risks are fun,” commented England, “Next time we get together, we should all bring one of our toys. Could be fun.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea! I’d love to see how well you’ve done with those two men you caught last year,” Japan said. </p><p>I finished eating, so Lae took the empty plate away. </p><p>“Kneel in the floor,” she ordered. </p><p>I slid off the couch, humiliation running through my body, and knelt down. Lae picked up the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. </p><p>She handed one to me. I looked up at her wide-eyed. “Drink,” she ordered. </p><p>I obeyed, trying not to cough at the taste. </p><p>“Good boy. I want you to finish that soon. Wouldn’t want to waste it, would we?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Her hand found its way to my hair. </p><p>“When does Canada feed you?” Japan asked. </p><p>I mumbled, “When I deserve it.” </p><p>Lae has warned me about this part. They were going to ask questions about my capturing to decide what to do with me. I remembered Lae’s advice on the right things to say. I glanced at my watch. I could do this. I had to do this. </p><p>“Hmm. What’s the full name of your best friend?”</p><p>My heart stopped. It’s funny how when you’re in a deadly situation you can analyze every option in a matter of seconds. I knew Japan was trying to throw me off my rhythm. It worked. If I told them Ned’s name, they could go after him and his family. </p><p>Although, the place would be on close watch in case I showed up there. Maybe the police would have it surrounded. Tony definitely would have a lookout. Then he’d catch them and use them to find me! Was it worth the risk? Ned’s life could be in danger. </p><p>I glanced at Lae. She gave me a curt nod. </p><p>“Ned Leeds,” I whispered. </p><p>Japan nodded approvingly. </p><p>“How long did it take to break him?” England questioned. </p><p>“He held strong, but it didn’t take too long. After all, he’s still young.”</p><p>“So are you. I’ve got to say, this task wasn’t an easy one. Catch Spider-Man, who’s got ties with Iron Man and make him pay for what he did. You’ve done very well,” Russia said. </p><p>“Thank you. Anywhere you want to go from here?” Lae questioned. I felt her grip tighten on my hair, making me gasp.</p><p>“Up to you. I think we won’t have to worry about helping you break him. He’s not too much trouble and he listens. Shouldn’t be a liability, so we don’t have to kill him. You can do what you want with him.” </p><p>“I’ll keep him.” </p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>Lae looked over at a group of henchmen standing by the doors. “Kansas,” she called out. </p><p>Kansas broke away from the crowd, stalking over. “Yes?” </p><p>“Escort my pet to my room. Wait with him until I get there.”</p><p>Kansas nodded and beckoned me over to him. I stood up, legs shaking, and let Kansas escort me to the door. I glanced back slightly at the villains and Lae. They stare at me as I left. As soon as I exited the room, I let out a breath. </p><p>“You did good, kid. Aced it,” Kansas said. </p><p>I didn’t responded. I just kept walking. The word kid echoed around my mind until we reached Lae’s room. He unlocked it and I trudged in. Kansas slammed the door, making me jump. He had a deep scowl on his face. I stumbled backwards, my hands raised to protect my face from whatever he was going to do. “Sorry!” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“I didn’t respond to you in the hall! Please, I’m sorry. Won’t do it again. I’ll answer!”</p><p>“Put your hands down.” </p><p>I did begrudgingly. I braced myself for the pain about to come. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me! I won’t do it again, just please.” </p><p>“Relax. I’m not gonna hurt you!” Kansas insisted. </p><p>I cocked my head, still on high alert. “You’re not?”</p><p>“No. I don’t have a reason to.” </p><p>I blinked a few times, trying to decide if I believe him or not. “But I didn’t respond in the hallway.”</p><p>Kansas shrugged. “So? Doesn’t matter.” His stare bore into me. Realization spread across his face. “Wyoming hurt you bad, huh?”</p><p>I nodded. “He didn’t like it’s when I didn’t answer him. I thought you’d care, too.”</p><p>“I’m not here to inflict pain. I’m here to watch you until Lae comes back.”</p><p>I wiped off the tear that slipped down my face. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Stop saying that.” He turned away and sat down in an arm chair. He gestured for me to have a seat on the choice; I did. </p><p>“Wyoming had a need for others to be in pain. He wasn’t smart about how he got it. There was nothing you could have to prevent him from hurting you.</p><p>“Lae’s different. You can avoid it with her. Unless you disobey her or she’s in a bad mood, she won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“Then why’d she have Wyoming be the main guard?”</p><p>“He was supposed to protect you from any other threats, not become one.” </p><p>I nodded. “She really didn’t know?”</p><p>“She didn’t. Trust me, if she had, he’d have been gone sooner. Lae is possessive as hell.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed.” I didn’t want to talk anymore, so I picked up the book I was reading off of the table beside the couch. </p><p>I had a hard time focusing on the book. I kept glancing up at Kansas to make sure he wasn’t doing anything threatening. He just stared at the wall, pretending not to notice. </p><p>It went on for God knows how long until Lae came back. She entered the room; Kansas stood up. </p><p>“Was he good?” Lae inquired.</p><p>Kansas nodded. “He was.”</p><p>“Thank you for watching him. You may go now.”</p><p>Kansas left the room as Lae turned to me. “You must be exhausted, darling. Let’s get you to bed.” </p><p>I stood up from the couch. “Can I change first?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>I walked over to the dresser with my clothes in it. I picked out sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. I stripped off my suit and tie rapidly before putting on the other clothes. </p><p>When I finished, I looked up to see Lae taking off her dress. I gasped softly and looked down. I risked a glance to see if she was done changing after a minute; she was. I awkwardly stood, waiting for a command. </p><p>“Get in the bed,” Lae ordered. </p><p>I walked over to it and drew back the covers. Trying to get warm, I huddled under them. The bed dipped beside me as Lae got in.<br/>
She immediately rolled over to me. I repressed a sigh. At least her body heat would help me get warmer. </p><p>“You were so good for me. So good. I’m proud of you, my beloved.” Lae nuzzled my neck, leaving small kisses in her wake.</p><p>I groaned softly, letting myself go. I had been through so much that day; I needed the comfort. I found myself leaning into her body, seeking her warmth and affection. </p><p>“Soon you’ll get a reward for your amazing behaviour.“</p><p> “Thank you. You helped me back there. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Lae pulled away, but grabbed my hand. “You’re welcome. I’m sorry you had to go through that, but I’m so proud.” </p><p>“Do you think they’ll go after Ned now that they know he is close to me?” I inquired, my throat dry. </p><p>“They already knew about Ned. I reported about him. Japan wanted to see if you’d tell the truth.”</p><p>“It was hard. I- I didn’t know if they were going to hurt him.” </p><p>“I knew some question akin to that one would be asked. I also knew you’d play your cards just right. Since you did, they have no need to hurt Ned. Besides, I wouldn’t let them.” </p><p>I looked up at her with wide eyes. “How did you know I’d tell them his name?” </p><p>“I don’t know. I just did.” </p><p>“I guess stalking someone for a year helps you get to know them.”</p><p>Lae chuckled. “That’s true. By the way, what did you think of Kansas? He didn’t hurt you, right?”</p><p>I swallowed. “No. Not at all. He was fine. I was surprised he and Maryland are dating.”</p><p>“Married. They are married.”</p><p>“Really? You’re okay with it?”</p><p>“We don’t have an HR representative, so yeah. They are still loyal to me. Besides, love is a beautiful thing. Why restrict it?”</p><p>I blinked stupidly at her.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” she asked. </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“You can tell me. I won’t punish you. You will get immunity as long as you’re honest.”</p><p>“I just don’t get you. You run an evil black market business and kidnap people. Yet, you seem to be a romantic.”</p><p>“I am a romantic. I have a deep appreciation for love. It is a flower. You have to let it bloom.” She leaned over to her nightstand and flicked off the light. “Try to sleep.”</p><p>I laid in the darkness for a while. I became very cold again. I violently shivered under the covers, my whole body trembling. </p><p>“What‘s wrong?” Lae groggily murmured. </p><p>“Nothing. I’m just cold.” </p><p>She curled up next to me, holding me close. Lae grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. “God, your hands are freezing.” </p><p>“Yeah.” I didn’t know how else to respond. I had a million things I needed to say. Get off of me, never touch me again, I can still feel England’s hands, don’t leave me tonight in case he comes and takes me. </p><p>“Lae?” I whispered in the dark.</p><p>She made a small sound of acknowledge.</p><p>“You said you loved me. Is that some psychological torture method?”</p><p>“No. Now go to sleep. It’s been a long day.” </p><p>I still didn’t know if she was lying or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Unforgiven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh yeah another late chapter. I’m sorry. I’ve already started the next chapter because I had an idea, but kinda forgot about this one. It’s a fluff chapter because the next chapter’s gonna be a rough one. I’m moving my posting schedule to every two weeks instead of every week because the chapters are much longer than I anticipated at first. Happy thanksgiving by the way!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shuffled through the books on Lae’s shelf, searching for another one to read. </p><p>Lae came up behind me, drinking a cup of coffee, despite it being the afternoon. “What are you looking for?” </p><p>“Nothing. Just seeing if you had any other books like the one I’m reading.”</p><p>“I might. This is only a bit of my books. I’ve got a library downstairs.”</p><p>“You do? Can you show me?”</p><p>“Later, sweetheart. Since you were so good yesterday, I have a reward. We can do something you’ll like.” </p><p>“What kind of reward?” I remembered her last gift; my stomach turned. </p><p>“The snow has slightly melted outside. We could go for a walk. Does that sound fun?” </p><p>Outside. The sky. Fresh air. It sounded amazing. “Yes.”</p><p>“Great. I have to get somethings, so you put on lots of layers of clothes. It’s cold outside. Boots and gloves, too,” Lae said before leaving the room.  </p><p>I went to the dresser, and put on  hoodie and a coat. I also got on snow pants. Lacing up my boots, I sat down on the couch. I stared at the door as I got lost in my own head. </p><p>Could I escape on the walk? If it was too cold, I wouldn’t get very far. Maybe I could find a way to break out. If I got a good idea of where we were, running away would be much easier. </p><p>The door opened and Lae propped it open with her foot. She beckoned me over; I walked to her. </p><p>Lae held a black blindfold and handcuffs in her hand.</p><p>I asked, “What’s that for?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to see how to get out of this place.”</p><p>“I am not wearing a blindfold.” </p><p>“Yes you are. Do you want to go outside?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then suck it up and put it on. I’ll guide you.”</p><p>“You promise you won’t let me trip or run into anything?” I sniffed, crossing my arms. </p><p>“I won’t. Hold out your wrists.” </p><p>When she locked the cuffs around my hands, the metal rubbed against my fading bruises. I was thankful I had put on gloves, so it reduced the painful friction.</p><p>I did everything in my power not to flinch away. Lae placed the blindfold over my eyes, securing it around my head. My vision was completely dark. </p><p>My already heightened senses flared up. I winced before I even felt Lae grab my hand. “Walk straight.” </p><p>I did what I was told, slowly and clumsily. </p><p>“Turn to the left. Walk a few more steps forwards. Stop.”</p><p>I sensed a change in my surroundings, but couldn’t place it. I heard a door sliding shut. “Where are we?”</p><p>“In an elevator. Didn’t want you to trip on the steps.” </p><p>I heard soft beeps and the doors opening. Lae guided me forward. She navigated me through her house. I sensed her henchmen around us as we walked through the corridors. </p><p>After a while, I heard a heavy door screech open. The harsh, cold air hit me like a brick. It was wonderful. </p><p>I reached up to take my blindfold off, but Lae swatted my hands back down. “We need to get out of view of my house first.”</p><p>I stumbled forward on the frozen ground. Her hand on my back led me to wherever she wanted us to go. </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, she took off the blindfold. The world was too bright for a moment. When my vision cleared, I took in the sight of nature. </p><p>We were in a forest; snow covered the trees and the ground. The sun shined through the forest, streaming across my face. I bathed in the sensation of freedom. Freedom from those four prison walls. </p><p>I realized how easy it would be to escape. All I had to do was run. Run fast enough, long enough, hard enough so Lae wouldn’t catch me. I pushed the thought out of my mind. Not because I was scared of what would happen if I was caught, but because I wanted to be sure where I could hide from Lae first.  </p><p>Lae grabbed my hand tightly, leading me down a trail. “I built my main base in this place because this was already in a secure spot.</p><p>“It was secluded, obviously, but it was in the woods. Being from such a big city, I never really experienced nature. Then, of course, I was taken and I never got the chance until a few years ago. They never let me outside. When I got out myself, I fell in love with the beauty of the world.”</p><p>“It’s pretty out here.” I glanced up at the tops of the trees. </p><p>“It is. It’s quiet and peaceful. There’s no chaos or anger. It’s just solitary beauty,” Lae said. “Come on. I have something to show you.”</p><p>I froze up, not liking the sound of that. “You’re not going to bring out someone else who tried to kill me, right?” </p><p>“No, honey. Just follow me.” Lae pulled me along. </p><p>I was getting nervous. Her idea of rewards were a bit askew. We walked along the trail. My boots crunched in the snow, disturbing the untouched purity of it. </p><p>Finally we came to a stop below a rocky cliff. I stared up at it. Lae urged me around the cliff. </p><p>“Almost there. You gotta be careful here.” </p><p>We got around the cliff to a mouth of a cave. </p><p>I shook my head. “I am not going in there.” </p><p> “It’s okay. Do you trust me?” </p><p>I cocked my head. “I mean, not really.” </p><p>“That makes it more fun. Come on,” Lae urged. </p><p>I was aware saying no wasn’t an option. I reluctantly trudged forward into the cave to cut my losses. There was sunlight glowing around a corner, so I felt better. We headed straight to it. </p><p>“Ready?” she asked. </p><p>“I guess.” </p><p>When we turned the corner, I was shocked the scenery before me. A small waterfall was frozen as it trickled down the boulders. The blue icy water froze in spectacular pools. </p><p>“Oh my god...,” I whispered, “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Stepping forward, I examined the structure. The water had frozen as it flowed into a pool. A small layer of snow covered the top of each frozen icicle. </p><p>“When I escaped from my captors, I hid here. Right behind those rocks.” Lae pointed to huge pile of boulders across the cave.</p><p>I turned around, staring at her. “You were kept around here?” </p><p>“Yeah. I remodeled the remaining structure of their base and turned it into my own. It’s where we live now. That mansion is built on their crumbled ruins.”</p><p>“And none of those men found you in here when you escaped?”</p><p>“One did.” Lae touched the cave wall as if she was reliving the memory. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“I smashed his head into a rock.”</p><p>My stomach dropped. “Oh.”</p><p>“Hitting people’s heads into walls is a great way to knock them unconscious, or kill them, if you know how to do it. Anyways, I took his guns and climbed up the cliffs. I shot the men after me, picking them off one by one.” </p><p>“Is that why you brought me here? To show me you’re motives or whatever?” I asked, scared for the answer. </p><p>Lae smiled softly. “No. I took you here because it’s beautiful. There’s more. Follow me, baby boy.”</p><p>Lae strolled to the other side of the ice; I strayed behind her. There was a door built into the wall of the cave I hadn’t previously noticed. </p><p>She opened it with a single fingerprint. Inside the door was a large staircase. We walked up it and Lae pushed open the door at the top. </p><p>We entered into a living room of a cabin. Lae shut the door behind her and opened her arms. “Welcome.”</p><p>The smell of wood and coffee mixed in the air. “What’s this?” I inquired. </p><p>“A place I go to get away.” Lae motioned for me to take a seat.  </p><p>I walked to the leather couch in front of a large stone fireplace. Sitting down, I took off my boots as I glanced around. </p><p>The cabin had a small kitchen and a dining table on the other side of the large room. There was one other door, presumably to a bedroom. </p><p>Lae began taking her coat and snow pants off. She placed them near the fireplace. Slipping her boots off, she put them next to the other clothes. </p><p>I looked out the window. The snow covered forest stretched on for as far as I could see. “It’s big out here.” </p><p>Lae turned on the gas fireplace and a few lights. She then sat down next to me. “It is.”</p><p>”I don’t understand how you get people to build this stuff.”</p><p>“A bit of money here and few contacts there does the trick. Not a lot of people know about my house. Even less about this place.”</p><p>“I guess that’s how you want it.”</p><p>Lae nodded. “It’s hard to run a black market business. There’s a lot of difficulties with trust.”</p><p>“Oh I bet. Selling to criminals has to come with a lot of problems.”</p><p>“It does. I’ve got tons of business complaints to answer. I just put Kansas in charge of the ones that are easy. He mostly works on the issues in the mines.”</p><p>“Where are your mines?”</p><p>“Out in Roswell, New Mexico.” </p><p>The fireplace was heating up the room rapidly, so I took off my coat. “How long are we going to be here?”</p><p>Lae frowned. “Do you want to leave already?”</p><p>“No. Not at all,” I said, “I was wondering if I should take off my snow pants and hoodie.”</p><p>“Go ahead. Put it over by the fire so it’ll dry.”</p><p>I did as she asked. I could feel her watching me as I took off my snow pants. I had a pair of jeans underneath them, but I still felt uncomfortable with her staring at me. </p><p>When I pulled my hoodie off, my shirt rose up, exposing my stomach. I blushed and quickly pulled it down. I hurried back to the couch, hoping Lae wouldn’t make a comment. </p><p>I glanced over at Lae, who had a smirk of amusement. </p><p>“You know, yesterday you behaved so well,” she started. </p><p>I stared at my hands, picking at a hangnail. “Thanks...” </p><p>“I asked you last night, but I wanted to double check, just in case you didn’t want to tell me the truth. Did England hurt you?”</p><p>I shook my head. “He just talked and touched me.”</p><p>“What did he say?” Lae persisted. </p><p>“He wanted me to be his. Told me I was pretty. He said people...” I paused to swallow, “People would pay a lot of money to have a go at me.”</p><p>“Of course he did,” she growled.</p><p>Fear crept over me. “I have an idea, but what does that mean exactly?”</p><p>Lae sighed. “He was talking about buying you from me and renting you out as some sort of sex slave.”</p><p>Disgust mixed in with the petrifying terror, filling my mind. “You... you wouldn’t do that... right?” </p><p>“No! Of course not! How could you think I would?”</p><p>I shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“I’d never! Nobody else can have you. You belong to me. I’ve marked you as mine. Literally and metaphorically.”</p><p>“I was so scared,” I whispered. “It took everything I had not to fight back. I could’ve taken him down.”</p><p>“I know. That’s why we are here. You behaved so well even under copious amounts of pressure. This is a reward,” she said, “A time in a peaceful cabin without having to worry about England or anything.”</p><p>“He’s not going to take me?”</p><p>“No he’s not. Forget about him, baby. It’s just you and me here. It’s just us.”</p><p>I nodded and stared out the window. “What did they say after I left with Kansas?”</p><p>“Nothing much. Russia said you behaved well. Japan said you weren’t worth keeping alive for too much longer. Thank goodness it isn’t her choice to make.”</p><p>I flinched, hating how they thought of me. My eyes began to water; I forced myself not to cry. I turned away so she wouldn’t see. </p><p>“You know...” Lae whispered, suddenly a lot closer than she had been, “I cleared my schedule, so I could spent the day with you. Just the two of us all alone up here.” </p><p>“Thank you for doing that. I know you’re busy,” I responded, hoping the situation wasn’t going where I thought it was. </p><p>Lae placed her hand on my knee, ever so slightly sliding it up my leg, making me shiver. “It was my pleasure.” </p><p>“Lae, no.”</p><p>Her hand reached my thigh. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because I don’t want it!” I panicked and squirmed. “I said no.”</p><p>Lae sighed softly. “God, you’re lucky. If you hadn’t have been so good, I’d take you right here. Oh, it would be amazing.”</p><p>“Please...” A frail whimper left my lips. </p><p>Lae pulled away. “Alright.”</p><p>“Th-thank you.” I sighed in relief.  </p><p>“Let me know if you change your mind. My offer still stands.”</p><p>I swallowed. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. </p><p>Lae frowned and wiped it off with her thumb. “Don’t cry. Leaving the base is supposed to be good for you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I just...” </p><p>“It’s okay, darling. You’re safe with me.” She held my hand. Lae’s intimate words and actions contrasted with her threats of rape moments ago. </p><p>We sat like that for a few minutes before I whispered, “Do you think Tony’s okay?”</p><p>Lae looked over at me. “Tony... I don’t know. He’s probably looking for you.”</p><p>I frowned, hating the thought of him having to search tirelessly for me.</p><p>“Stark will continue to try to find you for a few months before stopping.”</p><p>“A few months?” I furrowed my eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah, most likely.” Lae shrugged. “He won’t spend too much time looking for you.”</p><p>My face fell and I turned away. </p><p>Lae seemed to realize what she had done. “Hey, no, baby, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sure he’ll search for you.”</p><p>I drew a shaky breath. “But he won’t find me out here, will he?”</p><p>Lae shook her head. “That’s the purpose of a secret headquarters. It’s alright. You have me. That’s all you need.”</p><p>I glanced up at her, a scary thought crossing my mind. What if she was right? What if she was the only one I needed? What if I was all alone without her?</p><p>Lae hummed softly, squeezing my hand. “Don’t think about that now. Let’s talk about something else.”</p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Whatever you want.”</p><p>I swallowed. “Anything? I have a question, but you might get mad.” </p><p>“I won’t get mad. I promise.”</p><p>“Okay. How did you end up taking me? I don’t remember it.” I looked down at our intertwined fingers. </p><p>Lae let out a long sigh. “Is this what you wanna talk about?” </p><p>“Are you angry?” I pulled my hand away and shrank back. </p><p>“No, not at all. I just don’t wanna hurt you. Relax, it’s okay. This is just a sensitive subject. Are you sure you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You remember that day? You had to stay back at school for Robotics Club?” </p><p>Nodding, I ran my fingers through my hair, letting it flop onto my face. </p><p>“After you met for the club, you and Ned went to the local library to work on a project. When his mother picked him up, you stayed a bit longer. It was already late, but you were going to go out as Spider-Man. Recall that?”</p><p>“The last thing I remember is heading into the alley way after the library.”</p><p>“Yeah. While you were changing into your suit, Wyoming snuck up behind you,” Lae recounted. “You started to sense it, but he sedated you before you got the chance to fight back.”</p><p>“How’d you get me to Maine?”</p><p>“They put you in a van and drove there. After Ohio, who is one of our hackers, edited the security cameras, we were set.”</p><p>I thought about what she had told me. “That’s quite the plan.”</p><p>“It was. I didn’t think it was going to work, but it did.” </p><p>“I have another question.”</p><p>“Oh god,” she said with a smile. </p><p>“Do you have over 50 henchmen?” </p><p>“Yes, why?” </p><p>“How can they all be named after states?” I inquired.</p><p>Lae gave a small chuckle. “Cities, darling, cities. Some are named after cities.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” </p><p>Silence rejoined the conversation again. I wondered what Tony was doing right now. Was he looking for me? Did it even matter?</p><p>I pushed him out of my mind; it only hurt me to think of him.</p><p>“Can I hold you?” Lae questioned, piecing through my thoughts like an arrow.</p><p>I cocked my head. “You’re asking for my permission.”</p><p>“Yes I am. So may I hold you?”</p><p>“What if I say no?”</p><p>Lae blinked. “You won’t.” </p><p>“Really? I won’t?”</p><p>“Nope. You know I’ll do it either way, whatever your answer. This way you can pretend you have control over it.”</p><p>“You saying that defeats the whole purpose.” </p><p>“Then tell me I can and it won’t be a problem.”</p><p>I scoffed. “Fine. You may. Not that me saying yes matters.”</p><p>Lae rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around me, holding me close. “Isn’t this nice? Sitting here in a cabin? Just the two of us?”</p><p>I cleared my throat and whispered, “Yeah. I like that I can see the trees from up here.”</p><p>“Me too. That’s my favourite part. The cabin is built on the cliffside so I could see the forest.”</p><p>Lae slumped back, laying her head against the arm of the couch in repose. She pulled me on to her; I was nearly laying on top of her.</p><p>I let Lae stroke my hair absentmindedly. I thought about the day I was taken. If I had accepted that ride from Ned, would I be at home with Tony right now? </p><p>As much as I didn’t want to think about Tony, I did. My mind kept circling back to him. If he could see me now laying with my kidnapper, who was rewarding me for behaving  in front of her colleagues, what would he think?</p><p>What would he have thought about me being good for England and Japan? Would he be disappointed? </p><p>I realized I might never get the chance to know. I sniffed, doing my best not to cry. I thought of what Japan had said about me. </p><p>I muttered, “I’m not a broken mess.”</p><p>Lae looked down at me. “What?”</p><p>I repeated myself and huddled away from her. Although, it was a bit complicated to do when I was also being held by Lae. I still tried, squirming away from her grasp. </p><p>“What are you t- oh...” Realization dawned on Lae. </p><p>“They said I was, but I’m not! I was playing the part. I’m not shattered. I’m not scared! I’m not!” I broke off into a sob. Tears rolled down my face; I couldn’t hold them back anymore. </p><p>Lae pulled me back to her, holding me close. My wriggling didn’t matter. She still gripped me tight. “I know you aren’t. They don’t know you like I do. You did what you had to do to survive. That takes courage. For you to do that proves you’re not broken.”</p><p>I sniffed and nodded. Maybe she was right. Despite it, I still felt stained. Cracked. Chipped. Not quite broken, but on the road to it. </p><p>“You know, this is a new thing for me,” Lae murmured. </p><p>I sniffed and questioned, “What is?”</p><p>“Trying not to be led by hatred or anger.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I like that fire you have. That little spark. If the spark gets too big though, I will stamp it out. For now, I’ll leave it burning. I’m trying not to break you.”</p><p>“I’m trying not to break, too.”</p><p>She smiled and said, “Let’s work together then.”</p><p>We laid there intertwined for long time. The physical contact aspect soothed me. The touch of another person was comforting. I closed my eyes and melted into in, allowing my body relax. </p><p>After a long while, Lae said she wanted to get up. I rolled off of her and stood. She did the same before making her way to the kitchen. </p><p>I followed her, not knowing what else to do. Lae grabbed a glass from the sink and began filling it up with tap water. </p><p>As she did that, I wandered into the dining room portion. </p><p>Photos covering the wall caught my eye. I walked over and stared at one. There was a young girl swinging on a swing. </p><p>“Is this you?” I asked, motioning to the picture. </p><p>Lae, who has come up behind me, nodded. “I would have been around 4 when that was taken.”</p><p>“Wow.” </p><p>I picked up a photograph placed on the nearby coffee table. It contained Lae and another little girl smiling on a park bench. “Where was this taken?”</p><p>“That was at some park in Chicago. I can’t remember the name of it.”</p><p>“Who is that with you?”</p><p>Lae pursed her lips. “Nobody.”</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows and set the picture down. “Did you have a sister? Or like a cousin or something?”</p><p>“Drop it,” Lae snapped, “If you ever mention that again, you’ll earn yourself a nasty punishment.” </p><p>I flinched and stumbled away from her. My back hit the wall.</p><p>Lae sighed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” </p><p>My eyes darted up to her then back to the floor. </p><p>“Come here,” Lae murmured. </p><p>I slowly stumbled forwards. Lae put her hands on my shoulders. “I’m sorry, baby. That is just a sensitive topic.”</p><p>I mumbled, “I didn’t know.” </p><p>“Which is why I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I get it.”</p><p>“I’m glad.” Lae turned away. “We should be getting back home now.”</p><p>My heart sank. “Why? Can we stay here please?”</p><p>“As much as I’d like to, we have to go back before the sun sets. Besides, there’s a nice meal I had prepared waiting for us.”</p><p>I stood up and started to put on the layers of clothes I had previously taken off. Lae did the same. My eyes kept bouncing back to the picture frame. </p><p>“You got everything?” inquired Lae. </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Then let’s go.”</p><p>Lae unlocked the door and held it open for me. I left the cabin and descended down the stairs. Lae strayed slightly behind me. </p><p>She kept her distance until we were out of the cave and in the forest. That was when she put her arm over my chest, blocking me from moving any further. </p><p>“What is it?” I asked, turning to Lae. The temptation of running grew strong. </p><p>“I want to apologize again. I’m really sorry for yelling about the picture. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Her hazel eyes stared into mine. </p><p>I cleared my throat. “It’s... it’s alright.”</p><p>She put her hand on my face, caressing my cheek. “I don’t like hurting you. I’ll only punish you if you deserve it. So don’t be scared of me.”</p><p>“I’m not afraid,” I whispered. </p><p>“Baby, you were afraid the moment you woke up strapped to the table.” Lae leaned into me; her lips were a few inches away. “But don’t worry. I like the effect I have on you.”</p><p>I forced myself not to back away as she pressed her lips against mine. </p><p>The kiss was softer than previous ones. Although, it still had a hungry and aggressive undertone to it. </p><p>After a few moments, I broke away. “Sorry, it’s super cold out here. Can we go back inside?”</p><p>Lae nodded and pulled out the blindfold. “I’ll put this on you and we can get going.”</p><p>Her hand reached up to my face. All I could think about was pushing her off and making a run for it. I knew how insanely unrealistic the plan was, but I didn’t care. Wishful thinking was just an illusion after all. </p><p>I let Lae wrap the blindfold over my eyes. She secured it before leading me back into the building. The warm air hit my skin as soon as the door opened. Lae hurried me down corridors and in the elevator. Finally, we got back to Lae’s room. “Don’t remove the blindfold,” Lae commanded from farther away. </p><p>“Why?” I questioned, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I started getting jittery and my spidey senses went off. Why couldn’t I take off the blindfold? What was she doing? </p><p>Suddenly, Lae was right beside me. “I like the way you look in it.” </p><p>I jumped back. I should’ve been able to sense her presence, but the blindfold was completely restricting my senses. It began to get painful; I was losing focus. Lae placed her hand on my shoulder. A loud whimper escaped my lips. </p><p>My senses were dialed up to a thirteen. My head began pounding. I could feel a sensory overload on the horizon, barreling towards me. “No, no, no!” </p><p>Her hand ran down my chest. “Relax.” </p><p>I flinched backwards, tripping. </p><p>She grabbed my handcuffs, yanking me closer to her. “Don’t move away, baby boy.</p><p>She paused before speaking in a softer tone, “What’s wrong?” Perhaps she has noticed the panic on my face. </p><p>I whimpered, “I... take it off.” </p><p>“Will you beg just a little more? For me?” </p><p>“Please can you take it off? My senses can’t handle it. Please! Lae, it hurts!”</p><p>“It hurts?” Was that concern in her voice?</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll take it off.” Lae fumbled with the knot before pulling it off of my face. The lights were to bright at first, so I closed my eyes. I focused on steadying my breathing. </p><p>“Calm down. Take some breaths. Would you like something to drink?” </p><p>I nodded. “Yes please.”</p><p>“Come on.” Lae grabbed my hand, leading me to a door on the far side of the room. </p><p>My head was still pounding as I watched her type in the code to unlock the door. 1215. The code to the kitchen was 1215.</p><p> I mentally made a note of it before Lae pulled me into the kitchen. It was small with a few appliances and cooking knives on the counter. </p><p>Lae grabbed a cup from the cabinet. She filled up the glass with water and handed it to me. </p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered as I took a sip. </p><p>“Of course, my love. When you finish, would you like to get some dinner?” </p><p>“Yes please.” I offered her a small smile.  </p><p>I repeated the code for the kitchen over and over in my head. I knew I had to use it to my advantage somehow. I’d have to find a way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Reason To Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler triggers at the bottom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1215. The numbers repeated relentlessly in my head. What good was a kitchen to me? What could I use it for? It had no windows, no doors to escape with. Nothing I could use... wait. Wait. Yes it did.  It had something I definitely could use. But no. I shouldn’t even try it. It wouldn’t work. But what if it did? Could I even do it? I would have to. </p><p>I sat there, devising a plan. I knew I would have to try it that day. If I didn’t, I’d back out. </p><p>So, I began banging on the cell door as loudly as I could. I figured the cameras would see me if no one heard me. </p><p>After a few minutes of banging, the cell door opened. Kansas came in, scowling. “Why are you making so much noise? What do you want?” </p><p>“Can... can you get Lae for me?” I asked. </p><p>“Do I look like a messenger to you?”</p><p>“Please?” I stared at him with wide eyes. Just as I suspected, the puppy dog look won him over. </p><p>Kansas sighed. “Fine, but I can’t promise she’ll come.” He closed the door. </p><p>I let out a breath as I waited. She’ll come, I thought. I knew she would. </p><p>Just as I suspected, the door that lead to her room opened. Lae waved me in. I entered her apartment, closing the door behind me. </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Staring at my hands, I shrugged, playing coy. “Just- M-missed you.”</p><p>A small smile broke out on Lae’s face. I could practically see her letting her guard down. “Well, you’re always welcome to ask Kansas to find me. If I’m not in a meeting or super busy, I’ll come visit you.”</p><p>“Were you busy?”</p><p>“Yeah. I was working.” </p><p>I knew which cards to play. “You didn’t visit me today or yesterday. I thought you were mad at me.”</p><p>“No! Oh baby, why would you think that?”</p><p>I shrugged again. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“I’m not. I’ve just been so slammed. You’ve been fed and everything right?” </p><p>I nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Good. Tell you what, I have a few contracts to sign and read over. Why don’t you go wait for me in your cell? I’ll be there in an hour.”</p><p>“Can... can I stay here?” I mumbled. </p><p>Lae raised her eyebrows. “You want to stay here with me?” </p><p>I nodded slowly. “You could work while I read.”</p><p>“I don’t know, pet.”</p><p>“Please? I miss you and I’m lonely. Don’t want you to be mad.” </p><p>I knew I had won when she sighed. “Ask me for it.”</p><p>I took a deep breath, “Can you please let me stay here with you? I want you to keep me company.”</p><p>“Yes, since you ask so nicely.”  She leaned in, giving me a quick kiss. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, but I like it.”</p><p>I offered her a tiny smile. “Thank you. Can I ask a favor?” </p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“Can you get me a book from your library?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can do that. What book?”</p><p>“Uh. Any fiction book. Thank you.”</p><p>Lae nodded and left the room. </p><p>As soon as the door closed, I shot to the kitchen. I typed in 1215 on the keypad. It swung open. I raced over to the counter. </p><p>Inhaling sharply, I reached out, grabbing a kitchen knife. I could hear footsteps outside the apartment. Lae wasn’t supposed to be back so soon! </p><p>Darting out of the kitchen, I ran to the bed. The door opened and I whipped around.</p><p>“I forgot to ask if you want realistic fiction or fanta-“ Lae stopped talking as soon as she looked up. Her face was unreadable. “Why don’t you put that down?”</p><p>“No.” My voice was shaking. I hadn’t refused much recently. The words felt foreign in my mouth. </p><p>Lae walked forward. “Peter, put the fucking knife down.”</p><p>“No!” This time I had a little more confidence. </p><p>“You’re gonna kill me, baby?” she asked, a deadly edge to her voice. It was as sharp as the blade I held.</p><p>I gripped the knife tighter. “Don’t come any closer. You’re going to let me out of here or else.”</p><p>She kept walking until she was right in front of me. “Or else what? You stab me? Then what? You think you can just stroll out of here? I’ve got my men all around. Besides, can you really kill me? After all I have done for you? It’ll be cold blooded murder. You’ll be no better than me: a killer.” </p><p>“Shut up!” I yelled, desperately trying to stop my hands from quivering. </p><p>“I don’t think you can kill me.”</p><p>“I said shut up!” I held the knife up higher. “I don’t want to hurt you! I don’t want to kill you! But I will if I have to!”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>“I-I will!”</p><p>“Go ahead. Kill me.”</p><p>I held steady for a moment, trying to get my body to respond. My instincts screamed at me to stab her, but my body refused to respond. My mind wouldn’t send the signal. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. </p><p>Suddenly, Lae darted forward, grabbing my wrist. She twisted it until the knife fell, clattering to the floor. </p><p>I tried to grab it off the ground, but Lae yanked my arm behind my back as she had done many times before. She slammed me into a nearby wall, her body pressed against my back. She pushed her hips against mine, holding me in place. “You’ve fucked up, pet. You really have.” </p><p>“Go to hell,” I hissed.</p><p>A dark chuckle came from behind me. “I’ll drag you there with me.” Lae grabbed a handful of my hair, smashed my head into the wall, and my vision went black.</p><p>***</p><p>When I woke up, I was chained spread eagle to the bed in only my boxers. My head was pounding and aching. I could feel the drying blood on my forehead from my injury. </p><p>Terror filled me as I looked over at Lae, who was leaning against a wall, a deep scowl on her face. </p><p>“Have you been standing there doing nothing, waiting for me to wake up the whole time I was out?” I mocked in an attempt to cover my fear. I pulled at my restraints. I knew they wouldn’t break but I had to try. </p><p>“I see you took the liberty of removing my clothes. Didn’t want them to be staind with blood?”<br/>
Lae didn’t respond as she walked over to the bed. My stomach dropped. </p><p>“You know, this tying me up to a bed thing seems a bit much.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you.” She sat down and stared into my eyes. “I thought we were finally getting somewhere.”</p><p>I didn’t have a witty remark, so I didn’t respond. What was there for me to say?</p><p>Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a switchblade. My breath caught in my throat. I turned away, fixing my gaze on the ceiling. I heard the knife flick open; my eyes darted back to her. </p><p>Lae crawled up over my body. I squirmed underneath her, biting back the apologizes for attempting to kill her that threatened to spill out.  </p><p>Lae straddled my waist, towering over me. I stopped wriggling and locked at her touch. She leaned down and ran the blade across my face. “I had things planned for tonight. As I went to get you a book, I thought about what we could do. Cuddle, eat, and watch a movie. But you had to ruin it.”</p><p>Fear crept in, taking over my body. My inability to move away from her made the already horrible situation worse. </p><p>Lae brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes with the knife; a frail gasp left my lips. “Don’t you see what you’ve done? Now I’m gonna have to hurt you.”</p><p>“You had to know I’d try to escape.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to feel like you have to! We had a good thing going.”</p><p>“So what are you going to do to me?” </p><p>Lae shook her head. “You’re in a lot of trouble. I have to make sure you never pull anything like this again.”</p><p>I gulped, not liking the ominous yet carnal tone of her voice.</p><p>Lae slowly took off her shirt, exposing her bra underneath. Fuck. I was fucked. (No pun intended.) There was no way out of this one. </p><p>I noticed the large scars up and down her torso, stomach, and collar bones. </p><p>My breathing stopped. She slid off her pants, nearly completely naked. I shut my eyes, not wanting to address the situation I was in. </p><p>“Keep your pretty eyes open. I want to see them, You’re gonna watch or I’ll make it hurt.” </p><p>I slowly opened them and looked up at her. </p><p>“That’s the good boy I’ve missed. Now stay like that. So beautiful.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Please don’t do this. Please.”</p><p>Lae sighed. “Do you want take something to take the edge off?” </p><p>I blinked a couple of times. “What... is it? A drug?”</p><p>“Yes. Ecstasy.”</p><p>“No. No!  I don’t want you to drug me to make me want it. I want you to stop!”</p><p>“And I wanted you to not try and kill me.”</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t hurt me!”</p><p>“First of all, I said I would only hurt you if you were bad. Also, I’m not inflicting any physical pain.”</p><p>“So mental pain is fine?”</p><p>“It’s kind of the point.” Lae moved the knife down my body until she reached my boxers. “Would you rather me remove your eyes and permanently shatter your kneecap? You wouldn’t be able to ever walk properly again.”</p><p>My breath picked up. She lightly traced the inside of the hem of my boxers with the blade. </p><p>“I’m going to make sure every time escaping crosses your mind, you think about this.” Suddenly, Lae moved the knife, cutting my boxers. I whimpered, too scared to move around. </p><p>She ripped the front part of my them off, discarding the fabric onto the floor. Lae knelt down in between my legs. She ran a finger up my inner thigh, making me jump. </p><p> Lae said, “Relax. This will go a lot better for both of us if you calm down.”</p><p>I shook my head. There was no way I was going to relax. It wasn’t possible even if I wanted to. Although, I did give up on my unsuccessful attempts to close my legs. Lae seemed to take that as encouragement as she smiled. </p><p>Crawling over me, she pressed her lips on the scars up and down my arms from where she had cut me on the first day. </p><p>“You’ve never looked prettier than this. All laid out for me, covered in my marks. Gorgeous and so ready for me.” </p><p>I flinched and tried to yank my limbs out of the restraints again only to get the same results as last time.  “Get off!”</p><p>Lae sighed. “Look, I’m sorry baby, I wish you didn’t do this. Try to let your mind realize that your body wants it. That you want this.” </p><p>“I don’t!” I sobbed, shaking my head.</p><p>“Shh. Don’t lie.” She ran her thumb across my lips. I resisted the urge to bite her. It would only make the situation worse. </p><p>She leaned in and whispered in my ear, “You don’t even know how beautiful you are. Just spread out like a slut, waiting for me. You give me all kinds of nasty ideas.”</p><p>I shook my head again; Lae ignored my desperate and pitiful pleas. She spit into her hand to use as lubricant and grabbed my dick. </p><p>I jerked and cried out in surprise... not pleasure. I could feel myself getting hard. What sick fuck got off to their own rape? My body was hard to understand. </p><p>Her titillating movements began to pick up. A low whine built up in the back of my throat; I felt my hips subconsciously thrust up to meet her strokes. </p><p>“Lae!” I cried.</p><p>Her lecherous behavior didn’t cease. Then again, I hadn’t really expected it to. The sick realization that I might not want it to stop sunk in. </p><p>“I love when you scream my name like that,” she purred, “Sounds so good coming out of your mouth.”</p><p>I whimpered softly. A voice in the back of my head reminded me I could’ve put a stop to this. Why didn’t I stab her?</p><p>Lae let go of me. She reached behind her back and undid her bra. She discarded it with her other clothes. Next, she slid off her underwear. </p><p>I was completely panicking. “Lae wait! Wait! I haven’t- I’ve never-“</p><p>She started jerking me off again. My breath became ragged. “You’ve never had sex? Not even a hookup?”</p><p>“I haven’t!” I admitted, hoping it would discourage her from raping me. </p><p>“So you’re telling me I get to be your first everything?” She straddled me, hovering above my crotch. “You’re hard enough now.” </p><p>Lae grabbed my cock, positioning it at her entrance. “I’ll take it slow. Don’t worry.”</p><p>With a thrust of her hips, I felt myself enter her. I let out a scream, “Stop!” </p><p>She didn’t. She began moving her hips slowly, working her way down me. It was agonizingly drawn out. </p><p>Soon, I was all the way inside her. Lae groaned and remained still. “I wanted our first time to be consensual. But you couldn’t leave well enough alone.” </p><p>“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” </p><p>“You tried to escape and kill me. I can’t let that go.” </p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut, hating how this was turning me on. It was difficult to understand how and why my body reacted. </p><p>“There we go. See? This isn’t so bad. I’m going to start again,” Lae began fucking herself on my cock. She sighed softly. “God...”</p><p>I let out a loud groan and squirmed around as best I could in my restraints. “Nononono!” </p><p>“Shh.” Lae ran her hands up my chest, lingering over my burn.  Lae picked up speed, her movements going up and down. “Oh god, baby. Feels good.”</p><p>I whimpered and balled my fists, grabbing what little sheets I could reach in my restraints. </p><p>Her hand found its way to my hair. She carded her fingers through it as she violated me. Tears fell down my face as I mumbled protests. </p><p>“I want you. Peter, look at me.”</p><p>After a few minutes, I was reaching my climax; I could tell Lae was close, too. </p><p>“I’m- gonna-“ A moan left my lips instead of a full sentence. </p><p>“Not yet, my pet,” Lae’s voice was breathy, “You’ll have to wait until I say so.”</p><p>Gyrating her hips, she rode me harder, rougher, and more aggressive. She slammed into me. I found comfort in the fact that this would end soon. </p><p>I groaned and whimpered, squirming around. Lae’s breath grew faster. </p><p>She let out a low moan. “Fuck yes. So good for me. Get ready, you can come in three, two, one.”</p><p>I came, whining and moaning. Lae came too. I could feel her walls clenching around me. “Fuck yes!” She shouted when she finished. I shook, quivering as she kept moving, riding out my after shock. </p><p>After a few more seconds, she rolled off next to me, laying beside me. </p><p>I panted, glad it was over. Lae unlocked my restraints on my ankles and one of my wrists. I huddled up and Lae warned me not to turn over. </p><p>She put keys away and took out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter. She lit one of them, exhaling the smoke. </p><p>“Have you ever heard of smoking a cigarette after sex?”</p><p>“Yeah,” I whispered. I didn’t feel like talking but I didn’t want to risk getting trouble if I didn’t respond. </p><p>“It’s an exquisite feeling. You’re in that afterglow and the buzz extends it.” She handed me it. “Go ahead.”</p><p>I didn’t move. A million thoughts ran through my head. </p><p>“Go ahead.” Her voice was more assertive than before, leaving no room for any debates. </p><p>I sighed and put my lips to it. I inhaled and swallowed before exhaling. I erupted into a coughing fit as the nicotine hit my lungs.</p><p>Lae chuckled and took the cigarette back. “Something tells me you’ve never smoked before.”</p><p>“I haven’t.”</p><p>“You’re such a model citizen.” She reached over to her nightstand, and pulled out another cigarette. She lit it and handed it to me. “Here.”</p><p>I took it, staring at it. </p><p>“You don’t want ecstasy, so try this instead,” ordered Lae, “It’ll help, I promise.”</p><p>I nodded and took another drag.  I was beginning to feel the buzz hit me. She was right. I did feel better. </p><p>“You were amazing. Can’t believe that was your first time. Looking like that, I don’t know how you didn’t have every girl chasing after you. But I’m glad because now I get you all to myself.” </p><p>Ignoring her words, I continued to smoke the cigarette, welcoming the slight buzz. “I want to go back to my cell please.” </p><p>Lae frowned. “You don’t want to stay the night?”</p><p>“No!” I snapped. </p><p>“Tell you what, you can go back after we talk for a bit longer.”</p><p>“No. I want to go now.”</p><p>“Darling, we both know I’m going to get what I want in the end. If you don’t like this compromise, then you will sleep here with me. So why don’t you shut up and take the situation where you get something out of it?”</p><p>I mumbled, “Fine.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>We stayed in silence for a few minutes until Lae said, “You almost done with that?”</p><p>I nodded, handed her my nearly burnt out cigarette to put out in her ashtray. She had put out her own a few moments before. </p><p>“Give me your arm.”</p><p>“Why?” I asked.</p><p>“Because I fucking said so. I won’t ask again,” her tone was sharp and dangerous. </p><p>I held out by arm cautiously. Lae grabbed it, turning it so my palm was facing up. She held the cigarette above my skin. I tried to wrench my arm backwards, but Lae held on tight. </p><p>“Stop thrashing or I’ll do ten more. Are you going to take this like a good pet?”</p><p>I stared up at her, frightened. “Don’t-“</p><p>“Answer the question. Use your words. I want a complete answer. Are you willing to take it like a good pet?” </p><p>I swallowed, flinching as some of the ashes hit my skin. “Gonna take it... take it like a good pet.”</p><p>Lae smiled. “Don’t move.” She let my arm go. </p><p>I held it still underneath the burning cigarette. I let out a whimper, ignoring every instinct to pull away. I didn’t want to get in any more trouble. She might make me stay the night. I couldn’t handle that, so I listened. </p><p>Lae lowered the cigarette ever so slightly, calling my bluff; I could feel the heat on my skin. It took everything in me not to yank my arm away. </p><p>Suddenly, Lae pulled the cigarette back. She put it out on an ashtray by her bedside table. “You passed the test.”</p><p>I let out a breath of relief and whispered, “That was fucked up.”</p><p>Lae shrugged. “Shouldn’t have tried to kill me.”</p><p>“I threatened to. I didn’t actually try.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Lae rolled over to face me. She intertwined her fingers in mine.<br/>
“You know I don’t like to hurt you.”</p><p>I sighed, trying to keep my mind off of what had previously taken place. “You raped me.”</p><p>“Would you have rather me cut off your fingers? Brand you again?”</p><p>“No, but you can’t treat me like that!”</p><p>“Who’s going to stop me? Face it, love, you are mine. The sooner you accept it, the better your life will be. We can be more than this.”</p><p>“You forced yourself on me and tortured me.”</p><p>“You ruined parts of my business and threatened to kill me. Every relationship has its issues.”</p><p>“You say you love me, but then you hurt me.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this. You needed to be punished. Do I need to start the daily torture sessions back up?”</p><p>I winced. “No.”</p><p>“Then stop complaining. It brought us, well you, closer to love.” </p><p>“You’re insane. You can’t force someone to love you.”</p><p>“I’m not forcing you. There’s a reason why you couldn’t kill me.”</p><p>I stared at her, taking in her words.<br/>
“I want to go back to my cell now please.”</p><p>“Hang on.” She got out of bed and went to her dresser. “Let me put on some clothes.” </p><p>She was so causal about being naked; it terrified me. I could still see the scars on her skin, but didn’t ask about them. Lae put on a silk bathrobe. “I have to take a shower anyways. Do you want to join me?” </p><p>I raised my eyebrows, “Hell no.” </p><p>Lae rolled her eyes. “Fine. Get dressed.”</p><p>“You ripped my boxers.”</p><p>“Then don’t get dressed. Whatever. I prefer you like this anyways.” She turned away, picking out close from her dresser. </p><p>I frowned, slipped off the bed, and grabbed my pants from the floor. I pulled them up and put my shirt back on. </p><p>“Can I go back now?” </p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows. “Fine if that’s what you want.”</p><p>She waited to see if I was going to change my mind. I didn’t. Lae grabbed a small bag, went over, and unlocked the door. She held it open. I ducked my head and walked through the doorway. </p><p>Lae stopped me. My heart started pounding. </p><p>Her eyes were harsh and angry. “Darling, don’t you ever, ever try to escape or kill me again.” </p><p>“I...” Trailing off, I nodded instead and scurried quickly to my cell. </p><p>To my surprise, Lae followed. I was assuming she would go back to her room. “Up on the table.” </p><p>The torture table? Was she still going to hurt me? Hadn’t she done enough? “Why?” </p><p>Her voice left no room for arguing. “Do it now.” </p><p>I shuffled over to the table. She motioned for me to sit on it; I obeyed. Lae approached me, opening her bag. “Let’s clean that wound up, shall we?”</p><p>She pulled a cloth and hydrogen peroxide. Dousing it with the liquid, she stepped closer to me. I flinched backwards.</p><p> “Are you scared of me now?” She glared at me.  </p><p>I stared at the floor, refusing to answer. Lae huffed and tilted my face upwards. I looked everywhere but her eyes. She dabbed the cloth onto the dried blood on my forehead. I let out a soft hiss and resisted the urge to push her away. </p><p>After a few moments, I accidentally met her eyes. They were cold but concerned at the same time. I glanced away. </p><p>“Hmm...” Lae scowled, “That’s not looking good.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing. I can’t really tell. Let me know if you start getting migraines or vomit, okay?”</p><p>“Do you think there’s something wrong?”</p><p>“No, but I just want to be sure.” She put away the cloth in a ziplock bag before putting it back in her first aid kit. </p><p>“And if there’s something wrong?”</p><p>“We will figure that out if it happens. I’m going to go back to work after I shower. I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>I looked up at her. “Bye.”</p><p>She gave me a quick kiss and smiled. “I had fun today. We’ll do it again soon. Well, not the murder thing but definitely the sex part.”</p><p>I whimpered and she smiled. She turned away, walking to her room. As soon as she left, I got off the torture table and stumbled over to my bed. </p><p>I plopped down and pulled the blanket up over me. My head was aching terribly. </p><p>I let the tears fall, no point in stoping them. I stared up at the ceiling intently. I was thinking a million things, but yet nothing at all. </p><p>That was until Lae’s words ran back through my head. ‘There’s a reason why you couldn’t kill me.’ </p><p>What was the reason?Why hadn’t I killed her? After all the hell she gave me, it wasn’t like she didn’t deserve it. Although, she had saved me from England and from the men who had kidnapped me the second time. </p><p>In fact, she’d saved me many times. But that didn’t cancel out all the bad she had done, but it did mean something. If she hadn’t have helped me, would I have been able to kill her? No, but why not?</p><p>Why wouldn’t I? She was a monster, wasn’t she? Right? I couldn’t convince myself she was. Some aseptics of her certainly were. But what about the kinder parts? The protective and caring parts? Those weren’t monstrous. </p><p>It dawned on me that I couldn’t hurt her because... oh fucking god. No. This was not happening! I swore silently, self-loathing thoughts filling my head. Lae was right. I couldn’t hurt her because I cared about her. Because of that, I was so screwed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Triggers: Non con for like 70% of the chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Brain Damage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas (or if you celebrate anything else, then merry that) and happy new year!</p><p>So it’s been a while and I’m very  sorry. I got sick for like a week, so I wasn’t writing. Then came the writers block. But I figured it out for the chapter. Also I did something a little different at the end, so if you like it or hate it, lemme know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. My head was pounding. It felt like it was being destroyed from the inside out. </p><p>The door opened. I glanced over and saw Lae come in. She gave me a small smile. “Hey.”</p><p>I lifted my head up, unfocused, staring at her.</p><p>She came over and crawled into my bed, nestling beside me. All I could register was panic and fear. Contact used to mean good but close no longer meant safety. Now it meant pain and hurt. </p><p>I whimpered, shaking my head. “No!” I couldn’t go through it right now. Not when I felt so bad.</p><p>“Hey, hey, shh. It’s okay.” She wrapped her arms around me, holding me close. “Relax.” </p><p>I whined and weakly squirmed. I didn’t put too much effort into getting away due to the fact I’d lose that fight. Plus I didn’t have the energy. </p><p>Lae pulled away. “You’re really warm. Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“My head... hurts and I can’t-<br/>
don’t wanna...” The words spilled from my mouth without permission. I couldn’t even control my brain. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Lae pressed her hand to my forehead, a frown spreading over her face. “Fuck. You’ve probably got a fever. And you said your head hurt?” </p><p>“It does.” My vision began to blur slightly. I didn’t recall saying that. Did I?</p><p>“Peter, stay here and don’t move. I’ll be right back.” She got out of bed. I heard the cell door shut, but I didn’t pay much attention to it. </p><p>What I did pay attention to was trying to fall asleep. Although, my attempts were unsuccessful; my head ached too badly to rest. </p><p>After either two minutes or two hours - I couldn’t tell - the door opened once again. </p><p>A hand on my shoulder. A concerned whisper. Whose? Oh yeah... Lae. She was here once more. She always seemed to be lurking. </p><p>“Hey, honey. You’re not looking so good. By the looks of it, you’ve got a serious fever. I’ve got some ice for your head, but I’m gonna need you to get up.”</p><p>As soon as she tried to sit me up, I started thrashing. “No! Nononono! Leave me alone!” </p><p>“Fine. We won’t move you yet. I’m going to look at your head. Don’t move; you could hurt yourself.” </p><p>Lae brushed my hair out of my face. Her touch was so gentle. It was as if she moved too fast or too hard, I’d break.</p><p>She examined where she had hit me. “I’m going to put the ice pack on your forehead.“</p><p>I wondered where she got one from, but I didn’t ask. She laid it on my head; a soft hiss left my mouth. </p><p>Lae adjusted the cold compress so it would cover my injury. I yelped, a sharp pain shooting through me.  </p><p>“You’ve got a harsh bruise on your head and a fever. If your body temperature is too high, we might have to force it down.”</p><p>Force it down... that sounded unpleasant. I shook my head, causing the ice pack to fall off. “No!”</p><p>“Peter! Calm down! It’s okay.”</p><p>“Please, don’t! I don’t feel well- don’t make me!” I could feel my mind going dark, my gaze unfocused. </p><p>“I’m trying to help you. We are going to get you checked out. Going to take you to the infirmary.”</p><p>The feeling of her hands on me was way too familiar. “Don’t wanna. Lemme go! I didn’t- wasn’t bad!” </p><p>“Peter, stop struggling.” Her tone was sharp and commanding. </p><p>I stared up at her blurry figure. My vision went black and for the second time in two days I lost consciousness. </p><p>***</p><p>Waking up screaming wasn’t uncommon for me. Waking up drowning in ice water was. The first thing I processed was the liquid. </p><p>Freezing water surrounded me. It was cold just like that night with the Vulture. My head was above the surface, but for how long? How long until he forced me back under? How long until I was fighting to get out of the parachute? </p><p>So I screamed. I thrashed and yelled and struggled and cried, but it was all in vain. He was holding me down, preventing me from getting out of the frigid water. </p><p>A voice told me to be still. The Vulture was speaking to me? Why? I opened my eyes to take in the situation, expecting to be back in the lake. </p><p>I wasn’t. I was in a bathtub, being held down in the ice by Kansas. Behind him was Lae. Not the Vulture. </p><p>“Lemme go!” I screamed, starting up my struggles again.</p><p> Lae must be mad. I said no or rejected her advances thus pissing her off. She was punishing me. </p><p>“Sorry! ‘M sorry!” </p><p>“Pet, hold still. It’ll be over soon.”</p><p>“No! Over now! Please Lae! I’m sorry please leave me ‘lone!” </p><p>Lae looked at Kansas. “Do we have to?” </p><p>Kansas nodded solemnly. “Yes.”</p><p>“Then do it. Make it quick.” </p><p>He sighed, turned back to me, and said, “Brace yourself kid.”</p><p>Before I could protest, my entire head was shoved down under the ice water. Panic shot through me like a bullet. I was drowning. I was going to die. I was- </p><p>I was pulled from the water and hauled out of the bath. As soon as oxygen hit my lungs, I gasped, breathing it in as much as I could. I was immediately wrapped a fluffy towel. </p><p>Lae shushed me and cooed about how good I was. I shivered and shook, half from the cold and half from the fear. I kept wishing this would be over as Lae took me out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. </p><p>Tears were steadily falling and I couldn’t stop them. Lae led me in the middle of her room. “I’m so proud of you, baby. I know that was hard.” </p><p>I flinched backwards. “Get away!”</p><p>“I know you’re upset, but you’re sick. I’ll explain it to you when you feel better. We need to get you to the infirmary to find out what is wrong.” Lae reached over to grab my hand again. </p><p>I yanked my hand away. “Don’t touch me!” I couldn’t really understand what was happening in my delirious state. </p><p>“I’m going to need you to cooperate with me or I will be forced to sedate you.” </p><p>I shook my head. “Leave me alone!”</p><p>“Darling, I’m going to have to-“ </p><p>“No! I don’t- I won’t-“ </p><p>“Then listen to what I say.”</p><p>I was too far gone in my feverish state. Lae seemed to realize this and stopped trying to get me to obey her. </p><p>Lae nodded at Kansas, who was looming in the background.</p><p>As he approached me he pulled out a small pack. He unclipped it and took out a syringe. I let out a cry and stumbled backwards, right into Lae’s arms. </p><p>She pinned my arms behind my back, holding me in place. “Shh. This will all be over soon. Don’t fight us; we are trying to help.” </p><p>Kansas popped the cap off of the syringe and held it up to my neck. I struggled and squirmed. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it to the side, exposing my neck. </p><p>The needle was plunged into my skin, the drug released into my system. Kansas stepped away from me as Lae half guided half dragged me over to a chair. </p><p>She sat me down and I lazily looked up at her. “You...”</p><p>Lae shushed me. “Don’t try to talk. You’re okay. Just let yourself go.” </p><p>“I- trusted you...” I managed to say before passing out. </p><p>***</p><p>I woke up in a pool of sweat laying on a cot. As my vision came into focus, I tried to run a hand through my hair, but my wrists were handcuffed to the bed. </p><p>I pulled on the restraints, unsure why they were there. I sat up, my arms aching from being in an odd angle. I recognized I was still in Lae’s room. I spotted her on the far side, sitting on the couch. I groaned softly, my head pounding. </p><p>Lae looked up, seeing I was awake.<br/>
She came over, sat down by my cot, and offered me a small smile. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like crap,” I croaked, “What happened?” </p><p>“You’ve been in and out of sleep for thirteen hours. You have a concussion and trauma to your head from where I...” She looked down at her hands. </p><p>“Slammed my head into a wall?” I finished for her. I was pretty sure  that’s how I got my injuries...</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”</p><p>I scoffed. I didn’t have the energy to be angry at her, though.</p><p>“You had a fever of 103.7, so I had to force it down. The doctor ran tests and scans. We took you back here to my room, so I could make sure you were comfortable.”</p><p>I sighed. “That’s fucking great. Not life threatening?”</p><p>“Heavens no.”</p><p>I wasn’t sure if that was the answer I was looking for. I pulled at the restraints. They clinked against the metal cot. “My arms hurt. Take these off?” </p><p>“Those handcuffs are a precaution. Didn’t want you to fight back in your delirious state. I’ll take them off in a bit.” </p><p>I clenched my eyes closed, my head aching. “When do you think I’ll feel better?” </p><p>“Another day or so. We can take it slow. Your quick healing should speed up the process.”</p><p>Lae got up and went to her beside  table. She opened a pill bottle and poured a few into her hand. She also grabbed the glass of water near the orange bottles. </p><p>Lae returned to my side. “You’re going to need to take these.”</p><p>What,” I cleared my throat, “What are they for? I’m not trying to make you angry; I’m just wondering.”</p><p>“They will reduce your pain and fever.” </p><p>“Ok. Please be careful with the water.”</p><p>She gave me a nod and lifted a pill to my lips. I reluctantly opened my jaw, allowing her to put the pills in my mouth. Lae poured the liquid down my throat. </p><p>Water. The memory of the previous day hit me like a ton of bricks. Kansas forcing my head under the ice cold water. Lae standing in the background, telling him to do it. I whimpered when the bottle left my lips. “I can’t believe you.” Then the anger rose as I glared accusingly at her. </p><p>“What?” Lae cocked her head.</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t ever punish me with water,” I said in a low tone, my voice shaking, “Then you dunked me in it when you thought I wouldn’t remember. I told you about my fears and you manipulated me, you conniving bitch.”</p><p>Lae’s eyes went wide. “What? Your body temperature was too high; I had to force it down. I would never have done it to hurt you! You know me better than that! The ice packs weren’t working. I didn’t know what else to do! I hoped you didn’t remember it. I’m so sorry, Peter.”</p><p>I stared at her. She uses my real name. I guess she was serious... right? “Can I go back to sleep now?”</p><p>“Of course, my love. Let me know if you need anything.” She pressed a kiss into my sweaty hair before leaving the room. </p><p>I fell back into a painful slumber. </p><p>***</p><p>The next few days passed by incredibly slow but yet fast. Lae always seemed to be there when I cried out in pain.</p><p>By the fourth day I was nearly back to normal. Despite this, Lae kept me chained to the cot. </p><p>“Just take the cuffs off. I’m good now! I haven’t had a fever in two days.”</p><p>“Even though you don’t have a fever, the moment I do, you’re going to attack me.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna. I swear.”</p><p>Lae glared at me seeing if I would back down. When I didn’t, she wordlessly unlocked my restraints. </p><p>I sat up and stretched my arms. I finally got out of the cot and took a few steps away from it. </p><p>Lae was watching me carefully with intense eyes. Her hand was propped on her hip. It was lightly clutching something underneath her jacket. </p><p>I realized her hand was probably on a gun hidden beneath it. I took a step back, fearful. “I...”</p><p>Lae pretended not to notice. “Come sit down.” She gestured with her chin to the couch. Not daring to disobey her, I padded over and sat down. </p><p>Lae nodded approvingly and took the seat next to me. She kept a respectable distance between us, which I was thankful for. </p><p>Now that she was closer I could clearly see the outline of exactly what I feared she had: a handgun. My breath quickened; I tried to slow it. </p><p>“Why are you so nervous?” Lae questioned. She followed my gaze to her hip. Lae reached over and took out the firearm. I gulped, frozen in place, breathing heavily. </p><p>Lae held the gun up. “Oh this bothering you? Don’t worry. It’s just for precautions. In case you try to escape again.”</p><p>“You’ll kill me?”</p><p>Lae frowned. “No, darling, of course not.” She pressed the gun to my kneecap. </p><p>I stopped breathing completely; if I moved, she might shoot. I let out a strangled scream and a please escaped my lips. </p><p>“I’d just shoot here.” She pulled the weapon away. “It’s for emergencies<br/>
only. You’ve lost a lot of trust.” Lae tucked it out of sight. </p><p>My heart raced even though the firearm wasn’t visible. White hot burning anger spread through me. She had the nerve to blame me after what she did? That was not going to work. No way. </p><p> “If you’re feeling better, do you want to do something later? Maybe eat a nice lunch with me?”</p><p>Lunch sounded nice; I hadn’t eaten much in the passed few days. I was too angry to consider doing anything with her. So I didn’t respond. </p><p>Lae looked over and repeated herself. </p><p>I glared at her, refusing to answer.<br/>
I could see her fury bubbling under the surface. </p><p>“So you’re not going to talk to me?” She waited for another minute for me to respond; I didn’t.</p><p>“This isn’t going to work. You are going to speak to me.”</p><p>I felt smug that I had gotten under her skin. Although, I was aware the consequences of my actions were going to be a bitch. In the heat of the moment, I didn’t care. </p><p>In a second she had straddled me. Lae slammed my back against the leather couch. Her arm was across my chest, pinning me to it. “Are you sure you wanna test me?”</p><p>Yes I do, I thought. I turned my head away. I heard her growl as she forced my face back to look at her. She kissed me aggressively, shoving her tongue in my mouth. I made a show of squirming around and protesting. When she broke away, her face was twisted in rage. </p><p>“If you don’t start speaking right now, I’ll make you. I don’t want to get my clothes bloody, so do us both a fucking favour and start talking.” </p><p>I sighed, giving in. “What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Let’s start with why you’re giving me the silent treatment.”</p><p>I scoffed. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you gave me brain trauma and fucking raped me.”</p><p>“Whose fault was that?” She snapped, rolling off of me, her intense, penetrating glare bore into me. </p><p>“Yours! You forced yourself on me. I had said no and you disregarded it! Why should I talk? It doesn’t seem to matter what I say; you won’t fucking listen!” </p><p>Lae did, in fact, listen to my vigorous rant. She scowled and stiffened. “We’ve been over this. You tried to kill me and escape. I could’ve tortured you for hours; I could’ve broken you completely. Would you rather me have done that?”</p><p>“No! I just...” I put my head in my hands, my anger washed away and replaced with confusion. “I just don’t want this. I don’t want any of this.” </p><p>Lae spoke softly, “What can I do?” Her mood changed faster than the speed of light. </p><p>I wanted to tell her to stay the hell away from me, but that would be pushing it. “I don’t know!” Tears pricked my eyes. </p><p>Lae bit her lip. “You know I didn’t mean to cause you brain trauma.”</p><p>I scoffed, shaking my head. “Oh sure.”</p><p>“When you passed out, I didn’t know what to do. I had you moved to our infirmary. I waited in there with you the whole time. I didn’t sleep in case you woke up.”</p><p>I glanced at her, searching for evidence that she was lying. </p><p>Lae continued, “These past few days you’ve been in and out of consciousness. You had these awful nightmares. You’d scream out names and things. I’d try to help you through it. Why would I help you if I wanted all of this to happen?”</p><p>“What did I say in my sleep?”</p><p>“You babbled about your parents, your aunt and uncle. I had a few honorable mentions. Tony came up the most. You would scream for help. There was also a lot of begging.”</p><p>“What did I beg for?” I questioned, unsure if I wanted to know. I couldn’t believe I had called out for Lae.</p><p>“You were begging not to be dropped you in a lake. Then screamed for Tony to save you. You didn’t say anything for me either. Just my name. Every time you would call out I’d talk you through it and calm you down. Do you remember any of this?”</p><p>I shook my head. “Did you really do that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Why? You caused it,” I pointed out again. </p><p>Lae seemed frustrated at my repetitive accusations. “Alright. One more time I will explain it, okay? You tried to kill me and escape. I punished you. I had to correct your behavior. Trust me, I’d much rather you say yes.” </p><p>I frowned a bit, fidgeting with my hands. “It’s just not fair.”</p><p>Lae ran her fingers through my hair; I did everything in my power not to lean into her touch. </p><p>“I know, baby. But we will get the chance we need. Right now we are going to make the most of us. That’s all we can do.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The loud AC/DC blasting from the speakers decreased abruptly. Tony looked away from his computer screen for the first time in at least six hours. “Why’d you turn down my music?”</p><p>Natasha, who just came in, sighed and took a seat next to him. “Steve requested it be turned down because he’s trying to sleep.” </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Rock helps my concentration.”</p><p>“Well I thought I’d let you know I finally got in touch with another man who saw Peter at the library. He said he didn’t know anything.”</p><p>“Do we believe him?”</p><p>“No criminal record besides a few parking tickets. He seems clean.”</p><p>“So why didn’t he come forward beforehand?” Tony questioned. </p><p>“Because he was meeting his mistress at the library and didn’t want anyone to know he was there.”</p><p>“Fucking great.” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “A library? Not a very romantic atmosphere. What a terrible place to take a girl.”</p><p>“Tony, you need to sleep.”</p><p>“No. I have to watch to see if Peter’s face shows up on any security cameras or if he’s seen at an airport or if there’s a ransom note or-“</p><p>Nat cut him off. “You’re no good to him running on empty, okay? I’ll take over for you. Just get your four hours and then you can start looking again.”</p><p>“Do you think he’s dead?” Tony murmured softly, words spilling out softly. He was terrified if he acknowledged the possibility, it would come true. </p><p>Natasha met Tony’s dead eyes. “No. Your mind is spiraling. You need to sleep.”</p><p>“I did sleep.”</p><p>“Two days ago.” </p><p>Tony scoffed, but got out of his chair. Natasha took his place at the computer screen. She shooed him out of the room. </p><p>Grumbling, Tony obliged. “You’ll call me if you find something?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Thank you, Nat.” Tony walked to the door. </p><p>Right as he put his hand on the door knob, Natasha said, “He means a lot to all of us. We will get him back.”</p><p> Tony nodded as he left the room. He wasn’t sure how he was going to find his kid, but he wasn’t going to give up until he did. He wasn’t going to give up until whoever took him payed the price.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Too Daze Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got this out sorry for the wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I huddled in the corner of the couch, my knees pulled up to my chest. I was in a new room. It had a bar, a few tables, a dart board, a pool table, and a couch. </p><p>The door opened and my heart began racing. I could sense Lae in the room. I froze like a deer in headlights. I heard her walk to the bar behind me. There was rustling and movement before she walked over to me. </p><p>Lae held out a glass of whiskey. “Drink. It’ll calm you down.”</p><p>I didn’t make a move to grab it. After a few awkward moments, Lae sighed and placed the whiskey on the table. “I thought we had gotten over the whole cower in a corner in fear thing.”</p><p>I looked up at her then at the wall. I could feel my hands shaking. I wasn’t quite sure what had changed in me. Maybe getting assaulted had something to do with it. A sick voice in the back of my head reminded me about my horrific epiphany of my developing feelings. That definitely had something to do with it, too. Better to avoid them than acknowledge them. </p><p>“Why don’t you sit like a normal person, so I can talk to you like one?” Lae asked, but it wasn’t a question. It was an order. </p><p>I slowly sat up and put my feet on the floor.</p><p> Lae gave a satisfied nod. “Sorry for being nearly entirely absent this week. Every time I have to do that I feel so bad about it. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better,” I murmured, my voice low. </p><p>“That’s good. You’re still taking your antibiotics right? Kansas remembered them?”</p><p>I nodded, getting déjà vu from the last time Lae had been gone. I glanced at the liquor and reached out, grabbing the glass. I cradled it against my chest, as if it was a shield or a wall between me and Lae.</p><p>Lae frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her lips. </p><p> “Why are we in a different room?” I asked. </p><p>“Didn’t want you to freak out when you...” Lae cleared her throat, ”when you saw my bed.”</p><p>I scoffed. “Very generous of you. Oh so thoughtful.”</p><p>She glared at me and I fell silent. “If you’re done being a bitch, I’ve got bad news I’ve been meaning to tell you.” </p><p>“Fuck,” I muttered, burying my face in my hands. “How bad?”</p><p>“You remember my coworkers? England invited everyone over next week to his base. It’s supposed to be a party between us five for closing some deal on a huge client. We are supposed to bring someone along with us. Preferably someone we took prisoner. I think he did it just to see you again.”</p><p>I processed what she said and my face fell. I grabbed the glass of whiskey and downed it, ignoring the burn in my throat. “I don’t want to...”</p><p>“I know, but it’s ok. I’ll be with you the whole time. I won’t let him take you. Plus, this time around there will be other pets there, so not all eyes will be on you."</p><p>“It’s next week?”</p><p>“Yes. It doesn’t matter right now. Although, I do need to find an outfit to wear for it. It’s supposed to be fancy. You can help me with that later today. I’d like your input.”</p><p> Lae took my hand and led me over to a table. “Sit. I’ll make you another drink and get some cards.”</p><p>I nodded and watched as she went back to the bar. Lae grabbed a bottle of wine and shuffled around. She came back with the two more glasses, poker chips, and a deck of cards. </p><p>When Lae sat down, she placed the items on the table. “Do you know how to play poker?”</p><p>“No,” I said, “But I’d like to learn.”</p><p>“Alright. Poker is a great skill to have. You don’t play just the cards. You have to play the opponent.” </p><p>Lae divided up the chips as she patiently explained the rules. I paid close attention to every word she spoke. </p><p>We played an open hand for a practice run before starting the real game. Lae dealt out two cards to each of us. We played the first hand. She won with a pair of fours. The next hand ended with Lae victorious. We played fifteen rounds; I won three of them.</p><p>As Lae put away the chips, I asked, “How are you so damn good at this game?”</p><p>“I’ve been playing a long time. Besides, it was your first time playing; all things considered you did well. Poker is more about body language than the cards. You’ve got to learn how to tell if someone’s got a good hand.”</p><p>“How do I do that?”</p><p>“Tells, my darling,” Lae said, “Everyone has little clues or habits they do when they are lying or something. You, for instance, lean forward when you’ve got a good hand.” </p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you know yours?”</p><p>“Yeah, but why would I tell you?” Lae asked.</p><p>“Because you know one of mine, so I should know one of yours.”</p><p>“Fine. Sometimes I tilt my head before I lie.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>Lae stood up. “Okay. Let’s go find me a dress.”</p><p>I didn’t really have a desire to watch Lae try on dresses, but I didn’t really have a say either. So I followed her down the hall and into a small room full of clothing racks. </p><p>I sat down on a couch in front of a large mirror. </p><p>Lae browsed through the clothes. “You know I hate these things?”</p><p>“Dresses or your little office party?”</p><p>“Well both but I was referring to dresses. They are completely restricting and don’t have fucking pockets.”</p><p>I didn’t really know what to say so I just fidgeted with my hands. Lae pulled out a red dress. “What do you think of this one?”</p><p>I looked up with wide eyes, unsure what to say. “Yeah... it’s- it’s nice.” </p><p>Lae frowned and sighed. She hung it back up. “God, I’d much rather stay back and do anything else than go. Their ‘parties’ tend to be psychotic. Russia is the only one who seems above it all. He’s just there to do the job. Nothing else. I like him the most.”</p><p>I remembered how the man had paid me little to no attention. “Me too.”</p><p>Lae smiled and threw a glance over her shoulder. “We won’t stay longer than we have to.” </p><p>“Why did you accept the invite if you don’t want to go? Couldn’t you make up some excuse?”</p><p>“Trust me, I tried. He was very insistent on us— on you  —coming,” Lae said, “I’ll be there the whole time. If he so much as touches you, I’ll put a bullet through his brain. Although, I’d have to make it look like a suicide.” </p><p>I found twisted comfort in her words. After what she did to Wyoming, I knew she was telling the truth. So yay someone would stand up for me and protect me from England. But I was being held prisoner by them, so less of an enthusiastic yay. </p><p>Lae pulled out a long, dark blue dress. She nodded as she held it up in the mirror. The next thing I knew she was taking off her shirt. I had gotten more used to seeing her with only a  bra on, but it still made me nervous. </p><p>Lae slipped into the dress and pulled it up her body. “Can you zip me up please?” she asked.  </p><p>I got up and with shaking hands<br/>
I stepped forward. As I gingerly reached for the zipper, I saw her back, still exposed despite the dress. I noticed nasty scars ran up from all over her skin. I remembered them from when Lae tied me to her bed. </p><p>I stepped away once the dress was on, my heart racing. Lae turned, inspecting every angle of her reflection. “Why couldn’t England make the party casual?” she complained. “Do you like this one?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s... got a nice colour.”</p><p>Lae nodded and put her hands by her sides. “Yes!” she cried, “It’s got pockets! This is the one.”</p><p>I was relived the shopping montage hadn’t lasted too long. I wondered what we would do next. I doubted she’d leave me alone. I couldn’t convince myself I wanted her to. </p><p>“Can you unzip me again please?”</p><p>I went to her again, my hand on her back. I saw the marks on her again when I finished.</p><p>Lae made eye contact with me in the mirror as I sat back down. “I know you see them.”</p><p>“S-see what?” I questioned, playing dumb. </p><p>“My scars.” She returned to putting her shirt back on. “You could always inquire about them.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to frustrate you by asking.”</p><p>“Any question you ask, I’ll do my best to answer, but I won’t get mad. I haven’t so far.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows; I wondered if she was being serious. </p><p>Lae asked, “What?”</p><p>“That’s not true. You do get mad when I ask.”</p><p>“I might have been put off in the past, but never angry. When have I really been furious with you for asking me a question?”</p><p>“At the cabin. When I asked about the photograph.”</p><p>Lae whipped around, a wild, incandescent look in her eyes. Her fists clenched and her jaw tightened. I immediately held up my hands to protect my face.</p><p>Lae saw my reaction and relaxed.  “I’m not going to hit you.”</p><p>“Sorry.” I lowered my hands and cleared my throat. “Guess I was right, huh?”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“You do get upset when I ask questions sometimes.”</p><p>“Clearly you were.” Lae turned back to grab her dress. She folded it over her arm. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” I questioned, still on edge. How the hell could I not be?</p><p>“Back to my room.”</p><p>One possibility rang through my head. Punishment. She was going to punish me for asking about the photo after I was already told not to. So I shook my head. “I want to go back to my cell alone please.” </p><p>“Why? You haven’t seen me for a week and now you want me to leave again?” Lae sounded genuinely offended. </p><p>She reached her hand out to touch me. I moved my shoulder back away from her. </p><p>Lae slowly withdrew her hand. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>I stared at her with tears pricking in my eyes. But you have, I thought.</p><p>“Just come on, okay? My room’s down the hall. I can give you another drink.” </p><p>What’s the point in fighting if it was all going to end up in the same place? “Fine.” </p><p>We left the closet and went to her room. I no longer tried to figure out the codes for the doors. Not because I was scared, but because.... No, that wasn’t true. I couldn’t keep telling myself lies. I was scared. So scared. </p><p>Lae had me sit down and she went into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later carrying a bottle of bourbon and two more glasses with ice in them. I wondered how many glasses she had on hand. I was already feeling intoxicated after the previous drinks I had. </p><p>Lae set them down on the coffee table and poured the liquor into the glass. “Do you want a cigarette?” She asked as she strolled over to her bedside table. </p><p>I thought for a moment. “Yes please.” I had nothing left to lose. So what if I drank or smoked? There wasn’t anyone to scold me for it. </p><p>Lae grabbed two cigarettes and her lighter before sitting down with me.<br/>
She lit both and passed one to me. I thanked her as I took a drag. “What will the party be like? Is it a meeting?” I asked then erupted in a coughing fit.  </p><p>“Well it’s a party. There will be drinks and people and drugs. England will probably show off whatever bitch he’s been training,” Lae paused to take a drag, “Japan will be doing something psychotic for attention.”</p><p>“And what will you be doing?”</p><p>“We will be waiting to go home. I’ll make small talk and keep an eye on you.” </p><p>I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. “I’m worried.”</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” She touched my free hand, lacing our fingers together. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Another thing?” </p><p>“Yes. I’ve been thinking, you had your attempt at a great escape. It didn’t work. I want to make sure that chapter is closed. You know now you can’t get out. There’s no need to try anymore. I want to be clear, I don’t want to have a repeat of all that.” Lae put out her cigarette. </p><p>“All that? You mean giving me brain trauma.”</p><p>Lae looked down. “Yes. There’s a fresh start, clean slate.”</p><p>I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I reached for my glass and took a sip. The taste hit my throat, making me cringe. Although, alcohol was alcohol so at least it could take the edge off. My cigarette had burnt out, so I discarded it in the ashtray.</p><p>“I know you don’t trust me,” Lae sighed, “but we can rebuild the ruins of us.”</p><p>“There never was an us. It was you forcing me.”</p><p>Lae’s face fell and her shoulders slumped. A twang of guilt flashed through me. </p><p>“No need to be so callous.” She crossed her arms; her normal demeanor returned. “Goddamn you.” </p><p>I didn’t respond; I just stared at the floor. </p><p>“Whatever,” Lae said, and finished her drink. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.”</p><p>I silently agreed. Wanting to redirect the conversation, I pointed out, “You never did tell me about your scars.”</p><p>I examined Lae’s face carefully, looking for any signs that she was upset at my question. Maybe it was not the best thing to ask. I played it safe and backtracked. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. If the subject’s too sensitive, I get it.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Nah, you’re fine. Most of them are from fights. You know how it goes; you get a few marks. But the ones down my waist? Those were from my captors. Whippings, cuts, beatings. The worst scar is my arm.”</p><p>“Your arm?”</p><p>“Yeah. They stuck a tracker in me. Put it in my upper arm.” Lae pulled up her sleeve to show me a long, dark scar. “I had to cut it out myself using a penknife and my finger.”</p><p>I recoiled at the thought. “That’s awful!”</p><p>“Hurt like a bitch.”</p><p>“Yeah I bet.”</p><p>Lae pulled down the neckline of her shirt to reveal circular scars on her collarbone. “These are from my father, who was a nasty drunk. He used to smoke and he’d put it out on either me or an ashtray. Depended on which was closer.”</p><p>“Jesus...” I whispered. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lae waved her hand. “It was a lifetime ago. I have a cigar burn from a... client that got a little too excited.”</p><p>I cringed at the idea. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Charged extra.”</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t shoot them.”</p><p>Lae furrowed her eyebrows. “I was seventeen.”</p><p>“Seventeen? You were selling vibranium that young?”</p><p>Lae shook her head. “Wrong kind of client.”</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows. I thought for a moment until it clicked. “You were are a prostitute?”</p><p>Lae nodded. “Long time ago.”</p><p>“You were so young. God, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Lae shrugged. “It’s fine. I had to pay the bills. After my father died, it was just us two.”</p><p>“Two? Who else was with you?”</p><p>Lae pursed her lips and said after a moment, “My sister.” </p><p>“I didn’t know you had a sister.”</p><p>“You saw her in the photograph.”</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. That’s who was in the picture? “What happened to her?” </p><p>Lae stared at her glass of liquor and downed all of it. She set the empty cup on the table. “She died.”</p><p>I waited for her to say more; she didn’t. It would’ve been smart to be quiet. She clearly didn’t want to talk about it before. Why would now be any different? But I was intoxicated, so logical thinking wasn’t really in the cards.</p><p>“You stalked me for over a year. You know nearly every damn thing about my life. Hell, you probably know my locker combination.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true.”</p><p>“Pretty much all I know about your past is you had a shitty childhood and you had a sister. Why don’t you tell me your backstory?”</p><p>Lae stared at me. “You want to know my life story? Why?”</p><p>“Call it a point of interest. </p><p>“You’re not going to breathe a word of this to anyone.” She raised her eyebrows, daring me to disagree. </p><p>“I don’t have anyone to tell even if I wanted to.” </p><p>“Good point,” Lae sighed, “Anyways,  my sister was named Mary and she was three years younger than me. My father was an awful man. Spent all our money on drugs and whiskey. He’d come home fucking out of his head. I’d make sure Mary was asleep or hiding. I’d take the beatings.”</p><p>I watched Lae carefully, not venturing to interrupt.</p><p>“One day when I was fifteen, I came home and I found her unconscious and bloody on the kitchen floor. My father had beaten her with the fucking fire poker. So I cleaned her up and put her in her bed. Then I found my father also passed out in the living room from drinking. So I killed him.”</p><p>I stared at her with my mouth open. “I thought you said your father died of a heroine overdose?”</p><p>Lae took another sip of her drink and gave me a smile with no happiness in it. “Officially, yes. I found his stash and shot him so full of it that he overdosed. I spent the next three years providing for us.</p><p>“I was eighteen and I was going back to our apartment after an appointment with a client. Mary wasn’t there. I waited for her, but she never came home. Cops found her body a week later. She was murdered. Shot in the head. Case went cold after a few weeks. </p><p>“A month afterwards some guy approached me. He said he knew what happened to my sister. He gave me a number to call for answers. I did and these men told me I could get revenge. I just had to take a drug to get abilities. They told me to meet them. </p><p>“When I showed up, I was sedated and shipped off to this place, which used to be their base. I was there for a year. I was giving the serum. I trained and was going to become their weapon. But someone let it slip that the organization was responsible for killing my sister. Then I set out to destroy it.”</p><p>“Wow. I’m so sorry. That must have been awful for you.” </p><p>“The worst part is... I couldn’t save her.”</p><p>“You can’t save everyone,” I told her. “You couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” </p><p>“It was my fault. I should’ve been able to help her. It was my responsibility to protect her and I failed. That’s on me.” Lae’s tear filled eyes met mine.  </p><p>At first I didn’t know what to say and the large quantity of liquor I drank didn’t help my thought process. So I just gave her the best advice I could. </p><p>“Take it from someone who has blamed themselves for every relatives’ death. It’s not going to get you anywhere.” </p><p>“It was my fault.”</p><p>“There wasn’t a thing you could have done. Your sister forgives you. You cared for her so much. That’s obvious. She must’ve know.”</p><p>Lae met my eyes as tears fell down her face. “I never got to say goodbye.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Mary forgives you. I promise.”</p><p>Lae put her hand on my cheek as a tear fell from her own; her touch soft as silk. Her thumb stroked back and forth in a persistently soothing manner.</p><p>“I’ve only told a few people about her, but I’ve never recounted the whole story. You’re the first.” </p><p>Lae leaned in, centimeters from my face. “You are a good listener.” She met my lips and ran her hand up the back of my head.</p><p>The alcohol fuzz clouded my judgement and mind as I tilted my head, kissing back. I was so used to her driving her tongue into my mouth, but she didn’t. I was caught off guard at how it was soft and sweet yet heated and heavy it was. </p><p>I had never been more venerable than in that moment. I voluntarily kissed my captor, my caretaker, my torturer, and kinda maybe sorta liked it. But then again I was drunk. People do stupid things when they’re drunk. A voice in the back of my head whispered I could tell myself anything to get me through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hysteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another late chapter! I swear I have good excuse, but you probably don’t want to read all that. I was at a bit of a standstill with this one, but I went back and looked at some requests. So this chapter has a dynamic change and that’s a spoiler trigger warning at the bottom in case you’re not comfortable with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lae woke up to thrashing next to her. A feeble wail left Peter, who lay beside her in bed. She flicked on the light as he let out a louder cry. He was struggling, tangling himself in the bedsheets. </p><p>Lae lightly shook him, leaving her arms around him. “Peter!” </p><p>He shot up in bed, a loud gasp leaving his lips. He pushed Lae away out of instinct. His chest heaved with every breath as he surveyed the room. </p><p>Once he realized he had shoved Lae off of him, he panicked all over again. “Sorry. Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that. Sorry. Don’t-“ he babbled. </p><p>“Hey, you’re okay. Deep breath. You’re safe. Just breathe.”</p><p>Peter turned to her as he wiped a hand across his sweaty face. His breath was erratic and shallow. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize. It was a mistake. Right now I just want you to take a breath.”</p><p>He didn’t seem to hear her. Instead, he zoned out. He inhaled erratically and each was shallow. </p><p>“Peter! Stay with me. I need you to focus.”</p><p>“I... I can’t,” he gasped. His chest was rising and falling too rapidly. </p><p>“Breathe for me.”</p><p>He tried again, but got little air into his lungs. “I can’t do that either!”</p><p>“Don’t panic. In and out. Come on. You got this. Breathe with me.” Lae breathed loudly, encouraging him to follow her lead.</p><p>“No, no! It’s- it’s not working!”</p><p>Lae gently pushed him back, so he was leaning against the head board. She wrapped her arms around him; they rocked in a slow circle. Lae whispered encouragements to him every so often. They stayed like that for a minute until Peter’s breath slowed down. </p><p>“Another nightmare?” Lae asked once he also stopped trembling. </p><p>“It’s fine,” he assured her, closing his eyes for a moment. </p><p>“You need to take the pills I gave you. They’ll help you sleep.” </p><p>“I don’t want anymore drugs, Lae.” There was a twang of irritation and a bit of desperation in his voice. </p><p>She raised her eyebrows, thinking of how much he had been smoking and drinking recently. Plus there was those few times she had given him acid and ecstasy. “They aren’t like LSD. These are prescriptions. Doctors give them to you.” </p><p> “You’re not a doctor. I don’t want them.” </p><p>“Do you like having nightmares?” </p><p>Peter scoffed. “Of course not.” </p><p>“Then take them.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>Lae rolled her eyes. “Fine whatever.” </p><p>“Just go back to sleep, okay?” Peter said exasperatedly, turning on his side. </p><p>Lae frowned, but turned off the light. Ten minutes went by and neither of them fell back asleep. </p><p>Lae sighed and turned the light back on. “Come on. Let’s go.” </p><p> “Go where?” he asked. </p><p>“Just follow me,” insisted Lae as she got out of bed. She grabbed a blanket off the couch. Peter trailed behind her like a puppy as they left her room. </p><p>She led him down the corridor and through a large door. They came out onto a balcony overlooking the forest. The dark night sky was dappled with a million glittering stars. She spread the blanket down on the ground. Lae glanced up and saw Peter’s mouth agape. “Pretty isn’t it?” </p><p>“Yes! It’s amazing!”</p><p>“The best part is the balcony is enclosed by multiple layers bulletproof glass. That way we can stay warm.” Lae sat down cross legged on the blanket. She had included that piece of information in case Peter was considering breaking the glass and somehow escape. </p><p>Peter gave her a smile. “I haven’t ever seen this many stars.”</p><p>“Come here.” Lae patted the spot next to her. “You can see them better from this angle.”</p><p>Peter sat down beside her. “This is so beautiful!”</p><p>“I know. When I can’t sleep, I like to come out here. It calms me.”</p><p>“Do you know any constellations?”</p><p>“Sure.” Lae pointed up to a group of stars just above the tree line. “That’s Hydra.”</p><p>“There’s a constellation called Hydra?” questioned Peter. </p><p>“Yeah. It’s named after the Greek myth. You know, the one with the monster with a bunch of heads. That’s where the organization’s name originated.”</p><p>“Huh. Can you show me where another one is?”</p><p>Lae gestured to a line of stars in the shape of a W. “Right there is Cassiopeia. That’s also a Greek myth.” </p><p>“What about those ones?” Peter pointed to a cluster of stars.</p><p>“Those are just stars,” chuckled Lae. </p><p>“Oh. Well they look like a giraffe.”</p><p>“I don’t see it.”</p><p>Lae and Peter talked and watched the stars for twenty minutes. Peter began yawning, so Lae insisted they go back to her room.  </p><p>“What was your nightmare about?” Lae asked in a soft voice as soon as they were both comfortable in bed. Her hand stroked his hair gently. </p><p>“I was in my old bedroom back at home. Then the room just started filling up with water. I swam up to the top, but then I was shoved under the surface. The water filled my lungs. I tried screaming, but I just got more water. Then I felt claws in my back when the dream morphed to an alleyway in New York. I was slammed into the brick wall until my head cracked open.”</p><p>“Oh baby. That’s completely awful!” Lae wrapped one of his curls around her finger. She wondered if his increased nightmares were the result of him being shoved under icy water when he was sick. </p><p>“I hate having nightmares. They’re horrible and I can’t stop them from happening.”</p><p>“I used to have nightmares all the time, too. Some about my sis- my father and some about being held captive.”</p><p>“How’d you stop them?”</p><p>“I didn’t. They just stared to fade. I still have them sometimes. When I do, I try to realize I’m dreaming and shift them to something else.”</p><p>“I’ll try that next time.” He rolled over onto his back. “Good night.”</p><p>“Sleep well, honey.”</p><p>***</p><p>Peter looked up at her. “I have a few questions.” </p><p>Lae said, “Shoot.”</p><p>“Can you tell me more about what happened when I was sick?”</p><p>Lae thought back to when Peter was feverous. His feeble body curled up in a desperate attempt for protection. “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“What happened in the infirmary? Like right after I passed out?”</p><p>“Well, after Kansas and I moved you, the doctor took your temperature. It was way too high and it was raising quickly, too. So we had to put you in that ice water.”</p><p>Peter flinched. “I remember that.”</p><p>“I thought the drug would’ve keep you out long enough for us to finish it. You woke up and said you trusted me. You sounded so betrayed...”</p><p>“I told you about my biggest fear and you used it against me. I trusted you with that information and I thought you were doing it to hurt me for trying to escape. Of course I felt betrayed.”</p><p>“That’s not why I did it. You know that. But you don’t know how sorry I am about that.”</p><p>“Uh.” Peter ducked his head. “Just keep going.”</p><p>“Well, the doctor did a CAT scan. Found out you had brain trauma. So we put you on antibiotics and took you to my room. I watched over you for that whole night. You’d scream awful things.</p><p>“You cried out for me. I put my hand on yours and whispered that I was there. You didn’t say anything, but you curled up by my hand. Then came the nightmares later that day. I tried to wake you, but nothing worked. You grabbed my wrist so hard it nearly broken.”</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered. </p><p> “You remember the rest right?” Lae asked. </p><p>Peter nodded. “I was conscious then.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re better.”</p><p>“Yeah. I- uh have another question. But it’s not actually so much as a question, it’s more of a statement.”</p><p>“Go right ahead.”</p><p>“When you- when we...” A deep flush crept up Peter’s face. “You know... when you ra-”</p><p>Lae cut him off. “When we had sex.”</p><p>He stared at the floor, much more interested in his shoes. “Yeah that. I... uh I wasn’t- I didn’t have on a condom.”</p><p>Lae raised her eyebrows. She found it adorable how awkward he was. The sex had been good, despite the lack of experience and consent on Peter’s side. Lae did feel a tiny bit bad about it. She knew he’d eventually learn to enjoy it, but at time he didn’t seem to want it. </p><p>Lae wasn’t an idiot; she would not forget a condom. “Relax. I can’t have kids.”</p><p>Peter breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”</p><p>“When I was taken, they did a surgery. So now I’m infertile.”</p><p>“Natasha is, too. She had a surgery done as well.”</p><p>“Makes sense. Less things for the organization to worry about. Makes it easier. Kids can get in the way of the job.”</p><p>“Natasha said something similar to that when she told me.” </p><p>“You never talk about her. You never talk about any of the Avengers.”</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You probably would use whatever information I gave you to kill them or something.”</p><p>“If I wanted them dead, they would already be. Besides, why would I?”</p><p>“To eliminate my connections so I have nobody left but you.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Lae sighed. “Do you have any idea how fucked up I’d have to be to do that?”</p><p>Peter didn’t respond. He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. She couldn’t stop the dark thoughts looming in her brain. </p><p>“You’ve got me all wrong. I genuinely care about you. I don’t get off on your pain. How many fucking times do I have to explain it?” Lae snapped, a little harsher than she meant to be. </p><p>“It’s a little hard to tell. You kidnapped me. You saved me from those other people who took me. You branded me. You killed Wyoming because he hurt me. Can you see why I’m a bit confused?”</p><p>Lae frowned. “Yes, I can.”</p><p>“What? You do?” Peter was taken aback. </p><p>“Yes.” Lae ran a hand through her wavy hair. “I’m fucking trying. I’m trying to be good to you. Really I am.”</p><p>“I can tell. You are more lenient than before. I want you to know I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Good. Now why don’t you tell me more about the Avengers. What are they like behind the masks?”</p><p>“I guess we are just a normal family. We take turns cooking and doing the dishes. Tony makes the best hamburgers. Natasha cooks great food. Bucky is by far the worst; he always burns the meal.”</p><p>“Who picks the best movies?”</p><p>“Tony, without a doubt. He likes a variety of genres. Thor loves Disney movies and so does Clint. Bruce watches documentaries and Natasha likes action movies like Die Hard.”</p><p>“What about Rogers?”</p><p>“He likes musicals. Bucky does too. I think it’s because Steve was once part of a musical, so that’s why he likes them so much. We do movie night every Monday. It will rotate on who got to pick what we watched. There would be tons of complaining and protests but we always ended up having a good time.</p><p>“Once Sam picked the Titanic, and everyone was all pissed off because it was a romance movie, but we ended up really liking it.”</p><p>“I hate romance movies. They are always so... cliché. They don’t portray real love. Real love is free and wild but painful and destructive.”</p><p>“Some of them are good.”</p><p>“I didn’t take you for a hopeless romantic.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I can be.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you that way with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Lae pulled him closer, staring into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.</p><p>Peter asked nervously, “What are you doing?” </p><p>Lae guided him over to the middle of the room. They stopped in front of a full body mirror. She stood behind Peter, hands circling his waist, gesturing to it. </p><p>“Look at yourself. I own all of that, all of you. Every part from your beautiful hair to your lovely eyes. It’s all mine. You’re all mine. Right from the moment I saw you, I knew you were made for me.”  She stopped and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Tell me who you belong to.”</p><p>Peter drew a shaky breath. “You...”</p><p>Lae broke into a smile. “Good pet.”</p><p>Peter trembled as her breath ghosted over him. She trailed her lips over the nape of his neck, barley touching his skin. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and whispered, “I want you to be honest. Can you do that?”</p><p>Peter responded, “Ye-yeah I can do that.”</p><p>“If I asked you to take off your shirt,” Lae leaned in and whispered in his ear, “would you do it?”</p><p>“Yes.” His voice was a bit desperate and lost. Lae could tell his mind was elsewhere. </p><p>Lae kissed his neck, nipping slightly at the skin to ground him. “You are fucking perfect. What did I do to deserve you?” </p><p>Suddenly, Peter burst into tears. Lae pulled away and furrowed her eyebrows. “Hey, baby, no. Don’t cry. Did I do something? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I want...” Peter had trouble getting the words out between sobs. </p><p>Lae felt guilty for making him so upset. That was a new thing, feeling bad for hurting others. “What is it?”</p><p>Peter didn’t respond. Lae pulled him into her and stroked his hair until he calmed down and stopped crying.</p><p>“What was that about?” </p><p>He took at her with watery eyes. “I want to see Tony. I miss him so much.”</p><p>Lae’s face fell as she watched his. She reached out and wiped a tear off his face. </p><p>Peter drew a breath and sighed. “Will I ever see him again?”</p><p>Lae didn’t know how to respond. She promised she’d never lie to him, and she intended to continue to keep her word. Although, she couldn’t tell her captive there was no fucking way he’d ever see his family again. </p><p>“Honey...”</p><p>“Maybe you could let me visit him or something.”</p><p>“We both know I can’t do that.” </p><p>“What if I called him? I’d just tell him I was okay. I wouldn’t mention you.”</p><p>Lae smiled sadly. “They would track the call.”</p><p>“What about a pay phone? You could fly me to California and I could call him there.”</p><p>“Security cameras and witnesses would see you with me. Then I’m on the target list. I’m sorry, baby.”</p><p>Peter’s face crumpled and he turned away. “Whatever. It’s fine.”</p><p>Lae sighed. “I know you want to see him, but I can’t have that.”</p><p>“I said it’s fine.”</p><p>Lae changed the subject to try to make him feel better. “Do you want to go to the library downstairs?”</p><p>Peter seemed excited to leave the room. “Sure.”</p><p>“Do I have to blindfold you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Are you going to be good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“I’m gonna be good.”</p><p>Alright.” Lae stood up. “Let’s go.”</p><p>She led him out the door and down the hall. Her guards that lined the hall eyed them as they passed by. </p><p>They went down the marble stairs and down another corridor. Lae stopped at two double doors. She opened them with a thumbprint. The library was huge; bookshelves covered the walls. A balcony overlooked the first floor. </p><p>“Wow...!”</p><p>“I’m sure you can find some acceptable books in here.”</p><p>Peter walked to the shelves, running his fingers across the books. “Do you have any on stars and astronomy?”</p><p>“Sure,” Lae said as she strolled over to a shelf. She pulled out a few books and handed them to Peter. “These should work.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Peter opened the one on the top and skimmed through the first page. </p><p>“Alright. I’m going to pick out a novel and then we can go.”</p><p>“Can we stay here for a bit?” Peter looked up with pleading eyes. </p><p>“I don’t know...”</p><p>“Please. I’ll be good. Won’t do anything wrong, I swear.”</p><p>“Fine. Go sit down on the couch.”</p><p>Peter smiled brightly and sat down. </p><p>Lae scanned the shelves for a book she wanted to read. Her library was well equipped since reading was one of her favourite pastimes. She picked out an Edgar Allen Poe novel and rejoined Peter. </p><p>They read silently together until Peter asked, “You’re clearly really smart. You’ve got all these books and can run a business, but how’d you manage that?” </p><p>“I always had a knack for numbers.  Plus, my captors wanted me to be educated. You’d be surprised what a year of combat training and learning can do for you.”</p><p>“How’d you get all these anyway?”</p><p>“I bought them. As soon as this place was built, I knew I wanted this room to be the library. So I went to a bunch of antique shops and book stores. I bought as much as I could. I continued my educational journey.” </p><p>“I got into my school on a scholarship. I think part of the reason I was so successful in it was because I actually found the material interesting.”</p><p>“Curiosity is the key to education.”</p><p>“Do you have any more books on science? That was always my favourite subject.”</p><p>“Tell you what. I’ll buy you some more books on astronomy if you finish those and want more.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Thanks.”</p><p>Lae set Peter’s book beside him. “You know we never did finish the conversation we started earlier.”</p><p>“Uh, which one?”</p><p>Lae swung her leg over Peter’s, straddling him. Since his injury, it was the first sexual advance she had made besides a few kisses. The exception being when they were by the mirror an hour before. Also a few days earlier when Lae had pushed Peter against a wall and  given him multiple hickeys. Okay, maybe not the first sexual advance, but close enough. </p><p>Peter jerked backwards and his wide eyes met hers. “Lae... what are you doing?” </p><p>“I have barley touched you since we fucked,” Lae continued despite Peter flinching at her words, “I’m tired of holding back. Especially when you keep looking at me like that.”</p><p>“I haven’t been looking at you like anything!” Peter cried. Lae felt his cock twitch as she shifted on him. He was beginning to get hard. </p><p>“Shh. Don’t lie. I know you have been. You’ve just been waiting for me to notice.” </p><p>“I think you’ve been misinterpreting the way I look at you.” </p><p>Her hand ran up his face, tangling in his hair. Resisting the urge to kiss him roughly, she leaned in. “Don’t ever forget that your mine.”</p><p>“We already covered this a while back.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to ever forget,” she repeated.</p><p>“Pretty possessive, huh?” Peter joked. </p><p>Lae smiled, knowing he was using humour as a defensive mechanism. “I mean it. Nobody else can touch you. I don’t like to share. You are mine.” </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“Wanna hear you say it.”</p><p>“I’m yours.” His voice was strained. </p><p>Lae hummed, “That’s my good boy.” Her hand ran under his shirt and to his nipple. Her fingers circled them as they began to harden. </p><p>A gasp ghosted from his lips. He shifted underneath her, holding back a groan. </p><p>“A little eager there, aren’t you?” Lae’s other hand left his hair and fiddled with the button on his jeans. She glanced down at his crotch, pleased she could see the result of her touches and teases. </p><p>“Lae! Wait, please! Hold on!” Peter begged. </p><p>“What?” She rested her hand on his thigh, but kept the one on his chest in place. </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you to listen.”</p><p>“Jury still isn’t out yet. So I ask again what’s the problem?”</p><p>“I don’t want to have sex.”</p><p>“You’re a teenage boy. Sex is always going through your head.”</p><p>“That’s the thing! I’m underage!” He was clearly trying a different approach. </p><p>“I admit that certainly slowed me down at first. I don’t normally go for younger men, especially ones under eighteen, but you are the exception. It’s just another bump in the road we can get past.”</p><p>“Lae please. I don’t want to have sex,” Peter said again. </p><p>“Okay. We don’t have to have sex. I can make you feel good without fucking you.” She grabbed his hand and put it on her inner thigh. When he tried to yank it away, she held it there. </p><p>“You’re not listening to me!”</p><p>“No, I am. You just don’t like my response.” She let go of his hand; he pulled it protectively to his chest. </p><p>Lae continued to rub his nipples, flicking her thumb across the top. Peter let out a sharp moan. </p><p>“See? It feels good.”</p><p>“Hold on...” he whimpered. </p><p>Lae ignored him and began tugging off his shirt. Peter tried to pull it back down. </p><p>“Don’t make me rip it off. It would be a shame; that shirt looks amazing on you. Although, it’ll look better on the floor.” </p><p>Peter stopped fighting and let her discard the clothing on the couch. Lae stared into his eyes for a moment before shifting backwards on him. Her gaze examined his body carnally. </p><p>Her hands started on his shoulders and ran down the sides of his body like a river. At his hipbones, her hands turned inwards and trailed along his abs, parallel to his legs. Peter involuntarily arched his hips up into her touch and moaned. Her thumbs gently pulled down at the waistband of his jeans, eager to remove them. </p><p>This seemed to snap Peter out of his daze. “Wait!”</p><p>“Peter, this is going to happen either way. You can cavil about it all you want, but that doesn’t change anything.”</p><p>He let out a defeated sigh. “I... I’m scared.” </p><p>“We’ve done this before. There’s nothing different.”</p><p>“You might take it too far. Please don’t take it too far.”</p><p>Lae cocked her head. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Don’t go all the way. If you do, I’ll never forget it. I don’t want you to do what you did before!”</p><p>“I won’t. No real sex. Only partial.”</p><p>“Promise we won’t go all the way?”</p><p>“I promise. Are you going behave?”</p><p>He reluctantly nodded. “I will if you uphold your end of the deal.”</p><p>“Good pet. Tell you what. Since you don’t want me to take it too far, we can try something else.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Lae stood up after telling him to stay put. She slid off her own pants and got back on his lap. She guided his hand back to her inner thigh. “I want you to make me come.”</p><p>Panic washed over Peter’s face. “I don’t think I’d be great at that.”</p><p>“Go ahead and try.”</p><p>“I’m not sure...” His halfhearted protests did little to sway Lae’s opinion or his situation. </p><p>“This way you’re in more control then when I touch you. Don’t be scared.”</p><p>He gulped and stuck his hand underneath her underwear. He pushed one finger into her and glanced up at Lae. </p><p>“You can put a few more in; you’re not going to hurt me.”</p><p>“Lae...”</p><p>“The sooner I come, the faster we can be done.”</p><p>Peter obliged and a few more fingers entered her. Lae let out a soft moan. He began curling and uncurling his fingers while moving them back and forth. She gyrated her hips forward, moving with his rhythm. </p><p>She hummed, “God... you’re pretty good at this for it being your first time.” </p><p>Peter sped up slightly at her words of encouragement. </p><p>After a few minutes, Lae let out a moan. “Fuck! Right there. I’m getting close, my love.”</p><p>Peter relaxed his shoulders, clearly relieved that she was almost done. Lae came with a cry, throwing her head back. Peter’s fingers left her and he wiped them off on his jeans. </p><p>Lae pressed her head into his chest, panting. When she looked up at Peter, she saw a haunted look in his eyes. “Do you want me to get you off? You’ve been hard for so long; it must be aching.”</p><p>“No. I’m good.”</p><p>“Fine then. All done.” </p><p>“Then get off me.”</p><p>She didn’t listen. Instead, she touched her forehead to his. “You’re amazing, pet. You don’t understand how much I love you. I know you’re nervous about the party in a few days, but if you keep being this behaved, you’ll have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“I don’t want to see England again.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine you do.”</p><p>“He knows I’m not gay, right?”</p><p>“I don’t think it matters to him.”</p><p>He pulled away and moved her off of his lap. He gently sat her down next to him. “I did what you asked.”</p><p>Lae was a bit put out that he’d moved her off him, but let it go. She grabbed her pants and slid them back on. “Yeah you did and I’m happy about it. Although, I don’t appreciate you making me get off. We were having a conversation.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.”</p><p>“I’m not mad.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing- nothing is wrong.”</p><p>“Yes something is. Tell me.” Lae propped her elbow up on the couch, giving Peter her full attention. </p><p>“You’re just using me for sex, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p>“You keep forcing yourself on me and when I protest you get angry.”</p><p>“Darling, I don’t have much trouble finding men to fuck. That’s not what this is about. Part of relationships is intimacy. You and I are pursuing a relationship therefore we will be intimate.”</p><p>He turned away. “You don’t make sense. I try to say no and you make me but you say we are a couple. Do you intend to keep me trapped here for my whole life?”</p><p>“Would you like me to make it easier? Would you like me to return to my old ways and torture you everyday? Would that help you?”</p><p>“No! I just don’t understand how you can do this to someone you love.”</p><p>“We’ve had this fight before. You’re here with me now and I don’t plan on letting you go. I want to love you and be good to you. The soon as you give into that the better.”</p><p>“I don’t think I can.”</p><p>“Then don’t. Whatever.” Lae got up and grabbed her book. “Let’s go. Get your things. You can go back to your room for tonight. Some space might do you well.”</p><p>Peter obliged and wondered if he shouldn’t have told her how he felt. It was all so complicated. He didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t know if he could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: as usual we have our basics: noncon touching, noncon kissing. There’s a change in the dynamic: dubcon/noncon fingering as in Peter fingers Lae. Also trigger warning for discussing school</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. When The Levee Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’ll notice, I’m giving chapters  actual names now. They are after classic rock songs that I felt applied to the situation. Also from here on out if there’s a noncon scene, it will probably be more... nsfw if that makes sense. You’ll see why in a bit. If you’re not sure what triggers the chapters contain, I put warnings at the bottom. Thanks for all the comments my darlings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I collapsed in a heap on the bed, wiping the saliva off my lips. I felt like crying, but I didn’t have the energy. </p><p>Lae pulled my head into her lap. She smirked and stroked my hair. “Pretty Petey, so tired and desperate. Your head in my lap like a real pet. All fucked out.”</p><p>I didn’t say anything as Lae droned on. I wished I could disappear; be swallowed up by the bed like Jonny Depp in the Nightmare on Elm Street, just without all the blood. </p><p>“You seemed to be really eager for me today. Finally realizing how much you want it?”</p><p>I hadn’t wanted it. It was just easier to let her use me so I could go to sleep. It was nearly 3:15 am and I could barley keep my eyes open. </p><p>“You know, we should have real sex again soon.”</p><p>I stiffened and disagreed quickly. </p><p>“You’re right. We can take about this later, my precious spider. You wanna sleep?”</p><p>I nodded slightly, my eyes shut. I pushed everything else out of my head, leaving nothing but emptiness: the one thing I could count on. </p><p>Lae ran her thumb across my lips that were swollen from her rough make out session a few seconds prior. “Alright. Gotta be rested for the party tomorrow and you’ve been so good for me.”</p><p>I made a small sound of acknowledgment and got off of Lae’s lap so I could rest my head on the pillow. </p><p>“You’re going to be dutiful tomorrow, aren’t you? Gonna help me help you stay safe.”</p><p>“Yes,” I murmured, my mind already drifting off to sleep. </p><p>“Good. Then you’ll have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>I wondered if that was true as unconsciousness took me away. </p><p>***</p><p>Two hours before we were supposed to leave for the the party, Lae and I were laying in my new bed. Lae had replaced my twin sized bed with a queen. I had upgraded from scratchy covers to satin sheets. Lae had told me it was because I had been behaving, but I had a sneaking suspicion the fact it was uncomfortable for both of us to sleep in such a small bed was a big factor. </p><p>Even with the new sheets and bed, my cigarette buzz had worn off and the anticipation was killing me. I was miserable. It got worse when Lae insisted we go get ready. </p><p>I gave her a long sigh, but got out of the bed. Lae lead me down the hall and into the dressing room. Lae had her dress laid out along with my suit. </p><p>Lae took off her clothes, leaving me to awkwardly stand in the corner. I waited until she was completely clothed before glancing back up. </p><p>Lae turned back to me and handed the suit to me. “Clothes off, gorgeous.”</p><p>I knew she wasn’t going to turn around, so I made sure to change fast. I stripped off my jeans, put on the other pants, and my shaking hands fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, having trouble undoing them. </p><p>Lae watched with a salacious look in her eyes. “Let me help you, baby.”</p><p>She approached me and unbuttoned each one individually, slowly exposing my chest. With one hand, she tugged my shirt off my shoulders. Her hands danced along my chest, tracing over marks from cuts and injuries. “You’ve got so many scars. I’m not always sure which ones are mine and which are from your previous affairs. I don’t like that at all.” </p><p>Then she was on me. Her hand wrapped around my head, holding me in place as she kissed me. I whined as she forced her tongue in my mouth. Lae had made out with me thousands of times, but I still wasn’t used to it. The fear and adrenaline still coursed through my veins; nonetheless, I let the familiar fog take over my mind. Suddenly, she moved down, nipping at my neck. </p><p>Her cumulative aggression prompted me to say, “We have to get ready.” </p><p>She sighed. “I know, but this’ll help you calm down.”</p><p>It unfortunately had not helped me calm down. Who would have thought being assaulted wasn’t a destresser? I felt like quarry under a predator’s gaze. </p><p>She pulled away. “You’re right. Let’s get you ready.” </p><p>After Lae fussed over my hair, straightened my clothes and then styled her own hair, she grabbed the blindfold which had been laying innocently by her dress. </p><p>“What’s that for?” I asked, my voice definitely not shaking. Fear clouded  my mind. I didn’t want to have a sensory overload from wearing the blindfold. </p><p>“Breathe, darling. I’ll put it on you when we get downstairs. I don’t want you to know where the door is.” </p><p>I nodded as Lae shuffled me out the door. I mindlessly followed her down the staircase, ignoring the stares of her goons.</p><p>When we got to the hallway by the kitchen where Lae and I cooked forever ago, she stopped me, holding up the blindfold. “Ready?” </p><p>“Hell no; just do it fast.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Lae muttered as she turned me around. I tensed up as she pulled the cloth over my eyes. I couldn’t see anything, so it was working very well. </p><p>Lae led me down the corridor, most likely the same one we took when we went for a walk. For some reason it felt strange to be in leaving the mansion. It was as if I knew the person who would return would be different. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, telling myself I was being ridiculous as I heard a large metal door open. Lae marched me out into a colder area. I assumed it was a garage. The sound of a car door opening seemed to echo around the room. </p><p>“In the car,” ordered Lae. I nodded and felt around for the seat. I ungracefully climbed into the passenger seat. </p><p>Lae locked a handcuff around my wrist and to what I assumed was the car door, before she got into the front seat and started the engine. </p><p>I reached up to pull the cloth down, but Lae quickly pushed my hand away. “I’ll tell you when you can take that off.”</p><p>I nodded, waiting for her command. About ten minutes later she gave me permission to remove the blindfold. </p><p>When it was off and I had adjusted to the light, I looked outside and saw nothing but trees as we drove down a rocky, dirt road. “How far away is it?” </p><p>“Thirty minutes. I showed them the area and England built a house near by. It’s helpful in case one of us is under attack and need a place to go or backup. We have pretty big properties. This was a relatively new plan because I came on the screen like four years ago.  Russsia, Italy, and Japan are located some other place.”</p><p>“Italy?”</p><p>“He’s other business leader. He, Russia, and England’s father are the founders of our company. He couldn’t make it to the last meeting.”</p><p>I nodded and kept staring out the window. I was hoping to find any sort of clue to tell me where in Canada we were. </p><p>“I know you’re reluctant to go, but if you listen to me, then we can get through it.”</p><p>“Just like last time?”</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed, “Exactly like last time.”</p><p>I inquired, “Is this the last party or meeting I will have to go to?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” admitted Lae. </p><p>“Then how many more of these am I going to have to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It depends on clients, times, and other things. We have board meetings at least every other month. You won’t have to always come to those. Although, parities are a whole other thing. Those happen more often and you’ll definitely come along to some of those.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. I don’t want to go to any more of them! They stare, judge, mock, and touch me like I’m an animal.”</p><p>Lae cocked her head, glancing over at me. “Aren’t you kind of an animal already? You have spider qualities.”</p><p>“That’s not the point!” I snapped. “I don’t want to go to anymore of these twisted parties!”</p><p>“If that’s what you truly want, then I have a solution. I could go take another person. They could take your place at these events.”</p><p>I looked over sharply at her. “No!”</p><p>“Why not? It’ll lessen your burden. Plus, you’ll have a friend.”</p><p>“I don’t want that! Nobody else is going to get hurt because of me!” </p><p>“So you are willing to go?” </p><p>“That’s not what I’m saying!” </p><p>“You can’t have it both ways. I might just pick for you.”</p><p>“Lae, you’re not going to take somebody else.”</p><p>Her hands tightened on the steering wheel. She took her eyes off the dirt road to glare at me. “Oh I’m not?”</p><p>I felt the car slow down and come to a stop. My heart was pounding. If I hadn’t have been handcuffed to the door, I would’ve tried to open it and run. </p><p>She snarled, “You don’t get to tell me what I get to do and what I don’t. It’s the other way around. If I want to go out and take someone, I will. You can’t do a single thing to stop me. Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Since you think you can control me, I might just get another prisoner.” </p><p>“Lae!” I cried. The panic was setting in. </p><p>“I think you need to learn a lesson.” Her voice was treacherously ominous. </p><p>In my desperation, I put my hand on her arm. “Please.”</p><p>Lae stared at my hand and then at me. “Why don’t you ask for me to reconsider?” </p><p>We both knew what she meant by ask: beg. So, without a second thought I did. “Lae, please. You don’t need anybody else. I’ll be good. I’m sorry I told you what to do. I didn’t mean to be bad. Please don’t hurt anyone because of me. Please!” </p><p>Tears filled my eyes. Who would she take? Another teenager? Someone with a family? Someone whose parents cared about them? Someone who would be missed? </p><p>“Fine. It would probably be too much work anyways.” Lae started the car and we drove off. </p><p>Relief washed over me. “Thank you.” After relief came fear. I realized if Lae was mad at me, then who was going to help me at the party?</p><p>Maybe that’s what she wanted. She wanted me to rely on her and erase every part of what I used to need. </p><p>“Stop it,” Lae said. </p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>“Stop spacing out.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“What were you thinking about?”</p><p>I wasn’t sure what the best option was, so I went with the truth. “You’ve been conditioning me.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“All the good things I get come from from you. Food, water, entertainment. All of that is given to me by you. You’re teaching me to rely on you for everything.”</p><p>Lae glanced over at me, an unreadable look on her face. “Interesting theory.”</p><p>“It won’t work.”</p><p>“I don’t want it to. I still want you to be yourself, but not as defiant. Listen to me, but don’t fade away until there’s only a shell left.”</p><p>I switched the subject quickly. “Are you mad at me?”</p><p>“Do I have a reason to be?”</p><p>“I’m sorry I tried to order you around.” I knew I needed Lae. She was the key to making sure I was safe at the meeting. If she was happy with me, then things would be better. </p><p>“It’s okay. We can address and work on it later. You’re forgiven for now,” Lae assured me. </p><p>I didn’t say anything else; I turned up the music. Staring out the window, I watched us drive past evergreen trees with branches that seemed to touch the sky. </p><p>When we arrived at England’s mansion, I began to realize how miserable the night was going to be. Dozens of cars were parked outside. Lae and I walked up the staircase to get to the front door. </p><p>“Don’t try to run. Someone will catch you and might kill you. Stay close to me.”</p><p>I shuffled beside her as we entered the mansion. People were everywhere, dressed in extravagant clothing. Lae led me to a living room. I recognized Japan, who was talking to a tall man. When she spotted us, she came rushing over. </p><p>“I’m happy you made it!” she smiled without her eyes. </p><p>“We wouldn’t have missed such a great party,” Lae responded, voice dripping with sarcasm. </p><p>Japan gave a little smirk before shifting her gaze to me.  “How’s your... plus one doing tonight?”</p><p>“He’s doing just amazing. </p><p>“Would you mind if I borrow him for a bit? I didn’t get quite as acquainted with him as I had liked,” Japan said. </p><p>I stared at the ground as Lae agreed to Japan’s request. Lae handed me over and took a seat next to a young man with hazel eyes, who she quickly struck up a conversation with. So much for the staying by her side. </p><p>Japan had me sit down next to her. “How are you?”</p><p>“Fine.” I stared at the floor, wishing I was in Jamaica or Bermuda or anywhere but in that house. </p><p>“Tell me, dear, what was working with the Avengers like?”</p><p>“It was good.”</p><p>“Not very talkative, are we?”</p><p>I shook my head. “Too many people around.”</p><p>“Stay here.” Japan stood up then exchanged a word with Lae, who seemed too interested with the man she was speaking to. When Japan returned, she said, “Follow me.”</p><p>I reluctantly stood up and locked eyes with Lae, who nodded. I let Japan lead me to an empty room. My heart pounded loudly as I sat down on the couch. Japan scooted next to me, our legs brushing. I flinched a bit, but was too scared to move away.</p><p>She faced me and asked, “How does a kid like you end up with superpowers and adopted by Tony Stark? I mean I got the run down on you in meetings, but not a lot.”</p><p>“I... uh, got bitten by a radioactive spider.”</p><p>“Interesting. Is that why Tony found you?”</p><p>“Yes. I helped him fight Captain America.”</p><p>Japan studied me for a few seconds. “I have to ask. What was it like to work with the Winter Solider and Black Widow? They are legends amongst these kinds of organizations. Their former work is legendary, so to speak.”</p><p>I bristled. “They aren’t like that anymore.”</p><p>“Such a shame. You know how much these jobs pay? How much money and perks I get? They could’ve been set. Now they are just weak.”</p><p>I bit my lip to keep myself from telling Japan to go fuck herself, my eyes flashing. </p><p>She laughed at my silence. “At first I didn’t think much of you. Broke too quickly, I thought. I still saw that defiant spark; I saw it fading away, burning out. You’ve got barely any fight left. I couldn’t understand why Canada didn’t just put a bullet in your head. I mean sure, you make a good whore for her. But I see it now.”</p><p>“S-See what?”</p><p>“You’re not as broken as you’re pretending to be.”</p><p>She knew that it was all an act. I wasn’t sure what to do so I froze as my stomach lurched. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone,” she murmured, “at a price...”</p><p>I gulped, pushing aside all my fear. “What price?”</p><p>“It’s simple, really. Somewhere along the line, I’ll need a favour. You’ll do it for me. I don’t know what it is yet or when it will be, but promise me you’ll do it.”</p><p>“Ok. I promise.”</p><p>“Good boy.” She patted my head. “Alright, let’s get you back into the party. Lae is a bit preoccupied, so you’re free to wander. Although, don’t go too far. Wouldn’t want someone to figure it out like I did.”</p><p>Japan hauled me up. She put her hands on my upper arms and stroked them down slowly. “I want to be a friend to you. Here’s a bit of advice. Don’t let England get you alone. He told me what he wants to do to you. Something tells me you’re not going to like his very kinky, very creative ideas. He’s hanging out in the large living room, the one with the piano. Steer clear.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I murmured as I left the room. I had no idea where to go, so I lingered in a semi-crowded room. That way England couldn’t find me alone. </p><p>Nobody payed any attention to me  until a woman with long blonde hair came up to me. “Oh my. I must admit you’re the prettiest little bitch here. Does anyone own you?”</p><p>I reminded myself to play the role. Getting to play a munchkin in the Wizard of Oz 3rd grade fundraiser was coming in handy. “Yes.”</p><p>“Well, who is it? I’d like to ask them if I can take a closer look at you.” </p><p>“Canada. Canada owns me.”</p><p>The woman’s face twisted in surprise as she backed away from me. I realized how I could use Lae’s reputation and name as a shield. </p><p>I left the room as soon as the woman was out of sight, stopping in a hallway where I spotted another man who couldn’t have been more than ten years older than me. He was mixed with curly black hair. My stomach turned when I saw the collar around his neck. He must have been another prisoner. </p><p>The man caught my eye and said, “You’re a captive too, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” I scratched the back of my head. </p><p>“Who do you belong to?” </p><p>“La-Canada. What about you?”</p><p>“England.” The man lifted his eyes from the far wall to look at me. Neither of us looked each other in the eye. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”</p><p>“I’m Jasper Mitches. Good to meet you.”</p><p>“You’re the first prisoner I’ve met other than myself.”</p><p>“Canada keep you on a tight leash? Not allowed to meet others?”</p><p>I shrugged. “No, I just haven’t before.”</p><p>“Then I’m pleased to make your acquaintance. I have got to say, I’m surprised England didn’t get you instead.”</p><p>“He’s tried. He offered to buy me from Lae like I’m some livestock.”</p><p>“He always wants what he can’t have.”</p><p>“But I’m not gay.”</p><p>“Neither is he. You have to be human to be gay. Bullqueers take by force. Besides, your England’s type.”</p><p>“Was that a Shawshank Redemption quote?”</p><p>“Yep. Got job on catching that. It’s the best way to explain it I guess.”</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean I’m ‘his type?’”</p><p>“You’ve got those deep brown eyes and curly hair. Plus, you’re submissive. He likes when you put up a fight, but he loves it when you just obey him.”</p><p>“I’m not actually like that. I resist. Just not here.” This was the second person to insinuate I was broken and I had to set the record straight. </p><p>“That’s the issue, isn’t it? You give in a couple times because it’s for your safety. You play the role of a meek prisoner. Although, next time when it’s just you and her, it’ll be a hell of a lot easier to give in. The first time you let go, the easier it becomes from then on out.”</p><p>“Have you let go?”</p><p>“I do whatever he wants. It’s easier that way.”</p><p>“When was the last time you resisted?”</p><p>Jasper shook his head. “No fucking clue.”</p><p>“It’s never too late to fight back.” </p><p>He stared at me. “I think it might be for me. How old are you?”</p><p>“Seventeen. How about you?”</p><p>“Twenty three, I think. How long you been with her?”  </p><p>“Couple months. You?”</p><p>“Four years. Why’d she pick you?”</p><p>I cleared my throat, making sure nobody else was listening. “I’m Spider-Man.” </p><p>“Huh? Is that like your stripper name?”</p><p>“What? No! I’m a super hero. I’m part of the Avengers.”</p><p>“Really? You’re kidding!”</p><p>“Tony Stark is... was my guardian.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>I nodded. “I came on the scene around 2016. Tony became my mentor and then my father.” </p><p>“What was that like?” Jasper seemed to rethink his question. “I’m sorry; you probably don’t want to talk about that.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. Tony is like you know him just with a few differences. He took me in when I lost my family. He guided me, helped me, saved me, and so much more.”</p><p>Jasper smiled sadly. “When I was taken, I left behind my pregnant fiancée. I don’t know if it is a boy or a girl. She wanted a girl so bad.”</p><p>I wanted to comfort him, but I didn’t know how to. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault. You know, you’re the first genuine person I’ve spoken to in a long time. It’s a nice change.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“So why did Canada take you?”</p><p>“I took down the leader of one of her branches in her company. So this is me paying for it.”</p><p>“Some price...” He shook his head. </p><p>“How about you?” I inquired. </p><p>“I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I used to live in LA. I walked down an alley as a shortcut and witnessed England straight up slit someone’s throat. I got caught.  He thought I was pretty and he took me.” </p><p>“I’m sorry...” I whispered, feeling guilty. I was Spider-Man. It was my fucking job to help people. I should be able to set Jasper free, but I couldn’t. </p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Jasper looked passed me and his eyes widened. He urgently murmured, “Get out of here.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“England’s coming. I can see him all the way down there. It was nice meeting you, Peter. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Jasper-“</p><p>“I swear to God if you don’t leave, I’ll run. I was told to stay right here, so that would fuck us both up. Don’t worry about me. Go.” He gave me a little shove. </p><p>I raced over and hid behind a corner where I could still see Jasper. </p><p>England sauntered over to him, and Jasper immediately dropped his head. England whispered something; I strained to hear it. </p><p>“Why don’t we find some place more private, hm?” England grabbed Jasper’s hand and dragged him down the hallway. </p><p>I stiffed and jumped back behind the wall. After a few seconds, I dared to glance after them. I saw England taking Jasper into a doorway. </p><p>Then I heard Jasper cry, “No!”</p><p>England stopped and turned to him. “What did you just say?”</p><p>“No.” He struggled weakly against England’s grip. </p><p>England chuckled. “You wanna play that game? Fine.” He grabbed Jasper roughly and threw him to the ground in the other room out of my sight. </p><p>Without thinking, I ran over to them and shrieked, “Get off of him!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: touch, threat of assault, implied sex trafficking</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rebel Yell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... I actually updated on time. Even... early? Holy fuck.</p><p>Edit: so I just wanted to say that the title of this chapter is Rebel Yell, which is a Billy Idol song. It is in no way a reference to the Confederacy. Just didn’t want anyone to think the title is a subtle reference to confederate sympathizers. Fuck them :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>England turned, releasing Jasper’s throat. “Were you talking to me, pretty boy?”</p><p>My heart raced. I swallowed as fear coursed through my veins. “Yes. You need to get off of him!” After the words left my mouth, I realized telling people what they needed to do got me in trouble with Lae. </p><p>“I need to? I don’t need to do anything.” He grabbed Jasper’s hair and dragged him in front of his legs. “This fucking mutt is mine. If I tell him to suck me off, then he will.”</p><p>“He doesn’t want it!”</p><p>“Why don’t we test that theory?” England turned to Jasper. “You know what to do.”</p><p>Jasper threw me a pained glance before reaching up and unbuttoned England’s pants. I felt my stomach drop; I refused to watch the first person who was nice to me without asking anything in return get defiled in front of me. Although, I couldn’t move. </p><p>“Now, mutt, tell Peter exactly what you were made to do before you start sucking my cock.”</p><p>Jasper let out a whimper. He straightened his back out, and England grabbed his face, pulling him towards his unbuttoned jeans. </p><p>Jasper murmured, “I was made to please you. It’s the only thing I should be used for.”</p><p>“Leave him alone!” I shouted, taking a step forward. </p><p>“Do you want to take his place?”<br/>
The felicity in England’s face made my stomach drop. </p><p>Jasper shook his head. “Peter, no!”</p><p>England’s fist connected with Jasper’s jaw. Jasper cried out and fell to the floor. </p><p>I took a step forward, creating a plan of action in my head. “Stop it!”</p><p>England turned back to me. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you? Why don’t you scurry back over to your owner while I have some alone time with my mutt.”</p><p>“I’ll take his place,” I muttered. </p><p>“I couldn’t hear you. Say it louder.” </p><p>I dared to look up at England, but made sure I didn’t look him in the eye. “I’ll take his place.”</p><p>“Then get on your knees.”</p><p>I couldn’t move. My entire body was frozen like a deer in headlights. I wasn’t strong enough to do it. Then I glanced at Jasper. I should be able to help him. I was a goddamn superhero. I had to save people.</p><p>“On your fucking knees.”</p><p>With shaking hands, I knelt down, ignoring Jasper’s pleas for me to leave. </p><p>England whirled around. “If you say one more word or move from that spot, I’ll sew your mouth shut.”</p><p>Jasper fixed his eyes on the ground.</p><p>England approached me; I considered overpowering him, but that could send all his guests running in. </p><p>“You’ve got no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” England smirked and touch my suit jacket. I flinched back, but he held me in place. </p><p>Before I knew what was happening, the jacket was on the floor. England drew his fist back. The punch landed on my jaw, rocking my whole body. The blows kept coming, leaving me no time to breathe. Crimson blood fell onto my white dress shirt, staining the fabric. </p><p>When England released me, I collapsed on the ground, spitting blood out of my mouth. </p><p>A sharp kick landed on my side and I choked out a strangled scream. “You’ve got that innocent look in your eyes. You’ve seen a hell of a lot  of shit in your life, tragedy follows you around, but yet you’re still hopeful.”</p><p>England’s leg jabbed out again, sending a fresh wave of pain. “I’m going to take that innocent glimmer and crush it.” </p><p>My entire body screamed as another kick struck me.</p><p>“What are you doing?” A dangerously calm voice rang out from the doorway. </p><p>I knew that voice. It brought fear and pain, but also comfort and protection. I turned my head to the side and locked eyes with Lae.</p><p>“Thank God you’re here. Your stupid bitch tried to save his little friend over there. Got in my way. I’m teaching him a lesson. Would you like to help?”</p><p>“I would like if you would come to me before beating the shit out of him.”</p><p>“What difference does it make? He did wrong; we have to correct him.”</p><p>“I can deal with my own prisoners just fine.”</p><p>“What are you going to do to him?”</p><p>“I’ll deal with it later.” Lae looked down at me. “Get up.”</p><p>I wiped blood off of my face and got on my knees. With shaky legs, I stood up.</p><p>England narrowed his eyes “You’re not going to punish him, are you?”</p><p>Lae smirked. “He will be handled.”</p><p>“Let me help. It involved me and my property.” </p><p>I glanced over at Jasper, who hadn’t moved. He stared at the ground, shaking.</p><p>“He’s not your property,” I hissed, knowing it wouldn’t end well for me.</p><p>Lae stepped forward to take me away, but England grabbed me before she could. He slammed my back against the cold wall. I risked a glanced at Lae, who had a blank expression on her face. </p><p>“I don’t think you get this. Lae made the choice to keep you. She originally was supposed to kill you or break you. Someone with your power could be dangerous. It’s not smart to keep you breathing if you’re fighting back. If you continue causing trouble, we will be forced to take you out. Interfering with my affairs? That right there is enough to cut out your eyes. You’re knocking on heaven’s door.”</p><p>Lae said, “England, you’re relatively new to this kind of thing. He is broken; I left a bit of defiance, so I could watch it fade.”</p><p>“Prove it. I want you to prove to me you’re going to correct his behaviour.”</p><p>Lae smirked. “Fine. Although, I don’t have the proper tools with me, so I’ll only start. Wouldn’t want to stain your lovely floor with more blood.”</p><p>England gave a satisfied nod before he stepped back, returning to Jasper. “You’re going to watch everything. Don’t talk, move, or look away.”</p><p>My insides turned like a washing machine. Lae reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a knife. I froze in place, unable to get away even if I had the choice to.</p><p>Lae touched my face and whispered so low that England couldn’t hear it, “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” </p><p>The cold steel of the blade pressed against my skin. I let out a small cry, blinking away tears already forming. “Lae...” She was supposed to be protecting me. Now she was going to torture me. </p><p>“Oh please; I haven’t even touched you yet.” She ran the blade down my face, ghosting over my fresh bruises. An involuntary whimper left my mouth. </p><p>She moved the knife to my shoulder. Lae swiftly cut the sleeve off. “You were made to be hurt, you know that?” </p><p>The dagger broke my skin, plunging about half an inch into my arm. I screamed and thrashed around, ultimately just making the fiery pain worse. </p><p>England watched with lustful eyes as I cried. “Not so tough now, huh?”</p><p>It dawned on me Lae was doing the same torture technique she had the first time I met her. In the strangest form, it brought me comfort. </p><p>She dragged the knife down my arm. The blood fell to the floor and began pooling together. I clung to Lae, desperately trying to hold myself together, but failing miserably. </p><p>When Lae reached my elbow, she pulled out the knife and turned to England. “See? When we get home, I’m going to fuck him sensless. Then I’ll give him another brand. Sound like a plan?”</p><p>My insides curled and I let out a cry. “Lae... I can’t take it...”</p><p>“You will take it. You shouldn’t have fucked up,” she snarled. I couldn’t tell if she was actually going to fulfill her promise. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Hang on a minute. I gotta tell him something.” England grabbed my arm tightly, leaning in way too close.  “You know what I’m going to do to Jasper? I think I’ll break his knees with a hammer so every time he sucks my dick, he’ll remember this. Then I’ll play with him; see how much he can take before he is reminded how bad fighting back is.”</p><p>Tears filled my eyes and I looked over at Jasper. I thought about his fiancée and how much he must miss her. Anger took over me. I clenched my fist, unable to control myself. </p><p>“I know what I might do... maybe I will just kill him.”</p><p>Before I could stop myself, I drew back my fist and punched England in the jaw and then the nose. With a cry, he released me. </p><p>Lae raced forward and dragged me away. England stumbled back, holding his bloody nose. Jasper stared at me as his face distorted with fear. </p><p>“Peter!” Lae’s voice was dripping of anger. I hadn’t heard her talk like that since she drove in front of the truck. </p><p>England, who had came back to his (violent) senses, stepped towards me. “You stupid bitch! I’m going to fucking slit your throat!” </p><p>Lae shouted, “England! Wait a minute!”</p><p>“You’re going to let him get away with this?” he roared. “You know what he did means! We have kill him!”</p><p>“We will need to discuss it with the other members. We can’t just kill him now.”</p><p>England swallowed his anger. “You’re right. Now get him the fuck out of here before I change my mind.”</p><p>So we did. Lae didn’t speak the whole car ride home. She didn’t speak when she blindfolded me. She didn’t speak as she roughly forced me up the stairs, ignoring when I tripped. She didn’t speak when she forced me into her room. She didn’t speak when she yanked the blindfold off. </p><p>Her teeth were clenched and her arms were crossed over her chest. Finally she ordered, “Get on the bed.”</p><p>I didn’t protest; I did exactly what she asked, despite her previous threats about fucking me senseless ringing in my head. She stormed over and sat down next to me. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” I dared to whisper. </p><p>“You’re sorry?! Do you realize what you’ve done? They are going to fucking kill you! Go to work on you with a pair of pliers and a blowtorch.”</p><p>I let out a whimper. “You’re... not going to let them... right?”</p><p>“I can’t tell them not to.”</p><p>Tears began to fall down my face as the words sunk in. “Oh.”</p><p>“Goddamnit,” Lae growled, “You fucking idiot!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to...”</p><p>“I told you how dangerous these people were! You didn’t listen! Now they are going to kill you.”</p><p>“But you have a meeting to talk to them about what to do with me! You have to convince them not to kill me!”</p><p>“Darling, it’s set in stone. There’s no fucking way they will let you off.”</p><p>Tears filled my eyes as I let out a sob. I broke into pieces and threw myself into Lae’s arms. I curled up into her, searching for some kind of relief. </p><p>She began stroking my hair. The act of the gesture was sweet but it had a (for lack of a better word) deadly undertone. </p><p>We stayed like that for a while until I was too tired to continue sobbing. Lae reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a first aid kit. She cleaned the blood off of my knife wound.</p><p>I didn’t want to die. This life was hell, but I wasn’t ready for it to be over. I had so much I still wanted to do. I wouldn’t ever see Tony again, see the Eiffel Tower, travel the world, finish high school, go to college, have kids, or see a moose. “I don’t want to die...”</p><p>Suddenly, Lae grabbed me and pushed me down on the bed. She mounted me as I cried out, “No!”</p><p>“This is your fucking fault. If you had just listened, we wouldn’t be in this situation!” </p><p>Then she kissed me so roughly, my lips started bleeding from her biting me. </p><p>When she pulled away, I looked at her with wide eyes. “Are we going to have sex?”</p><p>Lae seemed taken aback by the question. “What?”</p><p>“You said you were going to fuck me senseless then brand me.”</p><p>She tilted her head. “I’m not going to do those things. I just said that to get England to back off.” </p><p>“Oh,” I murmured. Why was I feeling disappointed that she wasn’t going to rape me? That couldn’t be normal. I reminded myself that none of this was normal. But if she did... I might have one card left to play. </p><p>“Do you want me to? Make you feel good for a bit? Take your mind off of it?”</p><p>I hated myself for even considering her offer. I hated myself for what I was about to do. It would most likely convince her to find a way to save me. “I... I don’t know.”</p><p>Lae gave me a smile. “Whatever you want is fine.”</p><p>“I...” A fresh round of tears spilled out of my eyes. I reminded myself why I was doing this. “Yes.”</p><p>A wide grin spread on Lae’s face. “Take off your shirt.”</p><p>I began unbuttoning the tattered clothing item. Apparently I was taking too long, so Lae tore it off for me, buttons flying. I looked up at Lae, who was already taking off her dress. </p><p>She was rough as expected. I did my best to keep up with her, but it was hard to. She whispered possessive threats in my ear. I did everything she asked. I begged, put my hands on her hips, told her what she wanted to hear, and never told her to stop. When I reached the edge, I even made an aborted attempt to thrust up into her. </p><p>After we were done, she took a shower. I laid down on the bed, put my clothes back on, and cried, feeling numb. </p><p>When Lae came back in, I was half asleep. “Pet?” </p><p>I didn’t respond. I didn’t want to talk. I just wanted to sleep. </p><p>She curled up beside me, pressing her body into mine. I did everything in my power not to flinch. </p><p>She wrapped her arm around my waist and the other found its way into my hair. “You were so good for me, baby. Finally came around. I don’t want to lose you now.”</p><p>Lae let out a sigh. “I wish you didn’t make such a mess. I don’t want them to kill you.” Her voice broke a bit at the end. </p><p>“You’ve shown me you love me. I don’t want to waste that. I’ll find a way to save you.”</p><p>As I fell asleep, I felt better knowing that whoring myself out had some kind of payoff. </p><p>The next day was torture. I woke up and Lae wasn’t there. The door to my room was open, so I ventured in. I felt like I was on death row. I paced around my room relentlessly as the hours drifted away like my hope that Lae was going to save me. </p><p>My watch said it was 11 pm when Lae came in. She had a solemn look on her face. “Tomorrow morning England will come and kill you.”</p><p>I let out a sob and started to cry. All of a sudden, Lae grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. I cried out in surprise. “No!” </p><p>Her hand clasped over my mouth and she leaned in. “Shut the hell up. You have your watch that I have you, right?” </p><p>I nodded slowly, confused on the relevance of the watch. </p><p>“Listen to me very carefully. This is what you’re going to do. You’re going to wait here until the midnight hour. Then you’re going to do exactly what I tell you.”</p><p>She left quickly after giving me copious amounts of instructions and I was left alone again. I repeated the instructions in my head over and over; again and again. </p><p>When the midnight hour finally arrived, I walked over to the vibranium door that kept me from leaving. My heart pounded like a drum. I found a little button and held it down. I silently counted to seven then tapped the watch face three times. I pressed the face to the locking mechanism. </p><p>Holding my breath, the lock deactivated and the door opened slowly. I skunk out the door and shut it. There were no guards in the hallway. I snuck down it. My footsteps echoed on the marble floor. </p><p>When I reached the end, I took a right into a room that looked like an office. Walking over to the bookshelves, I found the one with all red books. Running my hand across the spines, I found the “Count of Monte Cristo.” I pushed the book in and the bookshelf swung open, revealing a dim passageway. </p><p>As soon as I entered, the door closed behind me. Now that I was out of the main rooms I raced down the musty corridor. I descended own the steps two at a time. </p><p>Just as Lae had told me, there was another door ahead. The passageway had gotten colder. I redid the watch combination, my heart racing so loud I was sure someone would hear me. </p><p>The finale door opened. The cold air hit me, but adrenaline kept me warm. I bolted ahead. I ran through the forest, leaves crunching under my feet. I didn’t stop until I reached the cave Lae had brought me to. </p><p>I found the steps and raced up them. I entered the cabin and shut the door, shivering. Kansas, Maryland, and Lae were all sitting by the fire. </p><p>“Glad you made it, pet.” Lae stood up. “Come here.”</p><p>I obediently sat down next to her. In a trembling voice, I inquired, “Is England coming?”</p><p>“Yes, but you won’t be here when he does.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Kansas is going to drive you up to New York City. He’s going to drop you off. You’re going to call Tony.”</p><p>I blinked. Surely it was a trick. “You’re letting me go?”</p><p>“It seems that way.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Lae took out a syringe. “This is going to knock you out. Easier to transport.”</p><p>“Okay. Are we leaving now?”</p><p>“Yes. If you agree to do this, you wouldn’t speak one word about me or my organization. Understand? I’m going to pin this all on Wyoming. You will too. Not one word.”</p><p>“Okay. I can do that.” The reality hadn’t set in yet. I still wasn’t sure if she was lying. She never had before. </p><p>“Don’t go to any hospitals. They will be looking for you there. Oh and Peter? When I reach out to you, and I will, you will answer. Are we clear?”</p><p>“Yes,” I promised. </p><p>Lae gave a curt nod and her lips crashed against mine. I felt her hand go to my neck. Suddenly, she injected me with the drug. “I’ll see you soon.” </p><p>It knocked me out almost immediately. </p><p> ***</p><p>Tony’s music paused when his phone rang. He picked it up; he didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark...?” A meek voice said. Tony couldn’t tell if it was the phone that made him sound so broken. </p><p>Tony shot up. “Peter? Holy fuck! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Where are you?” </p><p>“I... I’m on Dahill Road...”</p><p>“I’m on my way! Stay on the line!” Tony cried, activating his suit. </p><p>Suddenly, the line went dead. “Peter? Peter?!? Kid, answer me!”</p><p>Peter didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tw: dubcon sex and assault</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Back In Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yay flashbacks? Hopefully they’ll get shorter as we continue through this story....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When my vision became clearer, I surveyed where I was. It dawned on me that I knew the place. I was in the compound’s infirmary. My woozy eyesight landed on a dark haired man sitting next to me.</p>
<p>“Peter? Are you with me?” Tony urgently asked. The desperation leaked through his stoic voice. </p>
<p>I nodded slowly, my entire body aching. “Mr Stark?” </p>
<p>I wanted to hug him. I wanted to tell him everything that had happened. I wanted to seek real comfort without having to worry about the cost. Although, I couldn’t. </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m here, buddy,” he assured me, “How are you feeling?” </p>
<p>“Like I fell off a building.” I sat up on the hospital bed. My migraine seemed to beg me not to, a fresh round of pain emerging. </p>
<p>“I had FRIDAY check to see if you had any major injuries. You’re all good besides that nasty cut; although, we did find a sedative in your system.” </p>
<p>“That’s what made me pass out over the phone,” I explained in a rough voice. </p>
<p>“It’s not deadly or harmful. You’re all good now.” </p>
<p>I picked at a hangnail and waited for Tony to speak again. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back. We searched everywhere. I thought I lost you.” The woeful look on his face when he said the last sentence struck my heart. I could see the tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>I didn’t know what to say. I couldn’t seem to shake the queasy feeling in my stomach, poisoning the happiness of seeing Tony again. </p>
<p>Tony brushed his hand through my hair. If he noticed my tiny flinch, he didn’t say anything. “I have all the other Avengers stay at the other compound in Upstate. I didn’t want you to feel overwhelmed. It’s just you, me, Nat, and Wanda.” </p>
<p>“Wanda?” I asked. She was very private and rarely made an appearance. She lived in her own apartment and was relatively new to the team. I had seen her a few times, but never engaged with her. If I was honest, she had intimidated me. </p>
<p>“Yeah. The government had an issue because she isn’t a US citizen. So she’s required to be here. Don’t worry; she rarely comes out of her room. I hope her being here isn’t an issue.” </p>
<p>“No. It’s fine. Can... can I get up?” I inquired. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Tony backed away from the bed. </p>
<p>My shaky legs made it a difficult and slow process to get out of bed, but I managed nonetheless. When Tony reached out to help me, I shook my head, wanting to do it on my own. </p>
<p>Once I was able to take a few steps, Tony flashed me a winning smile. “Great job, kiddo!” </p>
<p>I smiled back, happy I could make him proud. </p>
<p>He asked me to follow him. We left the infirmary and walked to the living room. Natasha was waiting on the couch. </p>
<p>“Hey Nat.” I gave her a wave. </p>
<p>“Peter!” she cried and rushed to me. <br/>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m good.” I offered her a tiny smile and sat down in an armchair. </p>
<p>Tony sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. “Okay. I’m so sorry for this. I know you just got out. This is the hard part. I hate to ask so soon after you got back, but I want to know right away because it’ll help us. Can you tell me who did this to you?” </p>
<p>My stomach dropped. “I... uh...” </p>
<p>“It will help us find these douchebags.” </p>
<p>I took a deep breath. My mind whirled. I had sworn to Lae I wouldn’t tell. I owed her. I owed her a lot. Although, who would I pin it on? Could I keep up my ruse without minor discrepancies that didn’t add up? </p>
<p>“Peter? Take your time. Accuracy is important.” </p>
<p>“There was a man... he said... he wanted me to pay for what I did.” </p>
<p>“What did you do?” Natasha asked. </p>
<p>“I... I ruined his business. He didn’t tell me what it was.” </p>
<p>Tony quickly took notes in his phone. “Was it an organization? Or one man?” </p>
<p>“An organization.” </p>
<p>“How did you escape?” Natasha inquired. </p>
<p>“They let me go.” </p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “They let you go?” </p>
<p>“One of the nice guards did. He went rouge.” </p>
<p>“Strange...” muttered Nat. “I’ve never heard that before.” </p>
<p>“What did the man who kept you look like? Did you get his name?” </p>
<p>My heart was racing a mile a minute. The right move was lost to me. Should I tell him about Lae? </p>
<p>Natasha noticed my discomfort. “I know this is onerous, but we need to catch this bastard. Bring down his whole organization and make them pay.” </p>
<p>I pulled up a picture of Wyoming in my mind. “He had blond hair and he was really tall. He had a scar above his eyebrow.” </p>
<p>“Alright. Do you want to tell us what he did to you?” Tony asked quietly.</p>
<p> I couldn’t think. What was I supposed to do? “He hurt me. Wanted me to pay for the mistakes.” </p>
<p>Natasha clenched her jaw and balled her fists. I flinched and ducked my head. “How bad?” </p>
<p>“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” I muttered, my voice breaking. I didn’t think they bought my lie. </p>
<p>“Can you give us more details?” Tony questioned. </p>
<p>I shook my head. I wasn’t supposed to refuse things. That wasn’t allowed; however, protecting Lae’s secrets were more important. </p>
<p>“That’s okay. Don’t worry.” </p>
<p>Silence filled the room. I wanted to be honest, but I couldn’t. Everything I did seemed to be wrong. </p>
<p>“Do you want something to eat? I can whip us up some burgers or order us a pizza?” </p>
<p>“Can I have a pizza please?” “Sure,” Tony replied. He gave me a smile (I could tell it was fake) and left the room. </p>
<p>“It’s good to have you back,” said Nat, “Just wasn’t the same without you.” </p>
<p>“I missed you all.” </p>
<p>“Look, recovering is a long process. It’ll take a lot of time. Don’t rush it. </p>
<p>“I won’t; thank you, Natasha.” </p>
<p>“Of course, Spidey.” She thankfully didn’t go in for a hug. I couldn’t have handled it. </p>
<p>Tony came back in the room smiling. “Alright! The order is in from that little Italian restaurant on the corner. I’m going to go pick it up. Natasha, you wanna come in case I get mauled by tourists?” </p>
<p>She nodded. “Alright. I’ll try not to shoot them.” </p>
<p>Tony chuckled and looked over at me. “It’ll be five minutes. Why don’t you have a seat and wait for me?” </p>
<p>“Okay,” I said. “Bye.” </p>
<p>“We won’t be long. Promise,” he assured me, then they went down the elevator. </p>
<p>Sitting down slowly, I stared at my hands. I knew Tony was taking Natasha so they could talk about the information I’d given them. </p>
<p>The whole thing was strange. Tony, Natasha, and everyone else were all I had wanted. The very thought of them had made me ache in longing. </p>
<p>Now it was different. I was happy to see them, of course, but I couldn’t stop myself from closing off. Then again, it was the first day I had been back. Things would change, I reminded myself. Probably. </p>
<p>My mind refused to stop wandering back to Lae. What had happened after I left? How had she gotten out of betraying her company? Was she hurt? Was she dead? </p>
<p>I sat there quietly falling down the rabbit hole until Tony came back. </p>
<p>He and Natasha took a seat. Tony opened a pizza box and slid it over to me. “Have a slice, Pete.” </p>
<p>I gingerly lifted one out of the cardboard container. It was so much food. I wasn’t allowed to eat that much unless it was a special occasion. "It’s a lot." </p>
<p>Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Eat as much as you want, but you should keep your strength up.” </p>
<p>Lae had wanted to keep my strength low, so it was less tempting to fight back. My super strength and my other powers wouldn’t work if I didn’t eat a bunch. </p>
<p>I took a small bite of the slice. It had been forever since I had pizza; I had missed it. </p>
<p>Tony took a slice. “So, Pete, since you’ve been gone, Steve finally figured it out the internet.” </p>
<p>“Wow. How good is he? Does he finally know the difference between Google and email?” </p>
<p>“He did figure that out... after a month or two,” Natasha replied. “He claims the network hates him because it never works. It’s really just that it’s incredibly slow. The speed would pick up if he closed a couple tabs. He has got nearly fifty open at all times. You’d think Stark could afford better WiFi to help Steve though.” </p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. “I gave him an old computer from the 2000s because if it was any more high tech, he would’ve spazzed out. Add that onto his tab hoarding; no wonder the thing is so damn slow.” </p>
<p>I remembered the last time I had tried to each Steve about computers. He forgot his password after getting logged out. As it turns out, the password in question was Shield4ever. </p>
<p>“How is Thor?” I inquired, nibbling on the pizza slice. </p>
<p>“He is doing okay. He’s glad you’re back. Everyone is.” </p>
<p>A small smile danced on my face. Then it flickered out like a burned down candle being smothered. </p>
<p>“They want to see you. Although, when I put them all upstate, I told them you’d need time to heal. You’d get way too overwhelmed by everyone.” </p>
<p>“I probably would.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. But when you’re ready, we can go visit them. It could be in a month or a few days or a year, but if you wanna, tell me and I can make it happen.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I caused so much trouble,” I murmured to my pizza slice. </p>
<p>“Peter, you didn’t cause trouble. It wasn’t your fault. Why the hell would you think that?” Natasha asked. </p>
<p>“I’m a hero. I should’ve escaped or fought or something. I shouldn’t have been such a coward.” </p>
<p>“Part of being a hero is to know when not to fight. Being brave isn’t about always fighting. It’s about fighting when you should. It takes guts to turn away from a fight that you know you can’t win or that shouldn’t be fought,” Tony explained. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” I stared at my food. It might be that way for him, but for me, it was completely different. I knew if Tony or Natasha were in that situation, they would’ve resisted because that was a fight that needed to be fought. I was a coward; that’s all there was to it. </p>
<p>“Is Wanda coming out?” I asked, eager to change the subject. </p>
<p>“No; she never does. She prefers to do her own thing. She made it quite clear if she was going to stay here with us, we weren’t allowed to bother her unless it was an emergency,” Nat said. </p>
<p>“How long ago did she move in?” I inquired. </p>
<p>Tony replied, “About a month ago.” </p>
<p>“Oh. You said the government got angry with her?” </p>
<p>“She left the country because she found a promising lead to her brother’s killer. It didn’t pan out how she wanted it to. There was a mishap and a few people were injured. </p>
<p>“The US government told us the only reason she was still in America was because she had made a viably asset. If she was going to stay, she had to have restrictions. </p>
<p>“We told them we would get her to live with us, so when the government checks in, they can see she’s stable.” </p>
<p>“How does she feel about it?” </p>
<p>“She’s pissed. But she understands the urgency, so she corporates,” Natasha answered. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, bud. It’ll be like she’s not even here.” </p>
<p>I nodded and pushed away my now cold pizza. I had barely eaten half of the slice. </p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows. “That’s all you’re going to eat?” </p>
<p>My heart started pounding. Was he mad at me? If he told me to eat more, I would have to listen to him. That’s the rules. Although, Lae wouldn’t let me have all much food. That didn’t matter anymore, of course. (But if it did matter... Lae’s authority would override Tony’s). </p>
<p>I went with the best option I could think of: asking questions. “Do you want me to eat more?” </p>
<p>Tony countered it with another question. “Are you hungry?” </p>
<p>I was fucking starving before I had eaten, but I felt better after the pizza. “No.” </p>
<p>“Okay then don’t eat anymore unless you want to.” </p>
<p>Staring at the floor, I wasn’t sure what to say. It all was so confusing.</p>
<p> “What do you wanna do? Watch a movie, play cards, or something?” Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked over at me. </p>
<p>“Can... can I go to sleep? I’m tired.” </p>
<p>“Of course, yeah. You’re probably wiped out. Hey, before you go I gotta ask you something.” </p>
<p>I was going to say yes no matter what. “What is it?” </p>
<p>“Is it okay if tomorrow I announce to the press that you’re back? It would send a real ‘fuck you’ to whoever did this to you. But you would have to be there when I give it.” </p>
<p>“Yes. That sounds like a great idea.” I can let Lae know I’m safe, I thought. That was my only motivation to stand in front of the media. Plus, Mr. Stark had asked me to. </p>
<p>“Alright. We will have it set up for tomorrow afternoon.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Goodnight.” </p>
<p>“Sleep well, Peter,” Natasha said. </p>
<p>I trudged to the elevator. I pushed the button for the first floor. Most of the rooms were on either the first or fourth floor. Natasha and Tony both had rooms on the fourth floor; the remaining of the original six Avengers were up there, along with Rhodey. </p>
<p>They never planned on the team being so big. As the team got more members, there wasn’t enough room on the fourth floor. They had to renovate the bottom one. </p>
<p>When the elevator doors opened, I stumbled out. The white hallway seemed too empty. I reached the door to my room. </p>
<p>I gripped the handle, unable to go in. I thought about what was behind the wall of wood. My room wasn’t really a room. It was like a mini apartment; akin to what Lae had. I had my own tv, lounge, bathroom, and kitchen area. </p>
<p>I knew most kids my age would’ve killed to have a house like mine. The truth was I would’ve given it up in a heartbeat to live with May and crash at Tony’s place during weekends like they were diviorced parents sharing custody, just like I used to. </p>
<p>That didn’t matter now. The only thing that mattered was getting to my bed. I opened the door. </p>
<p>I walked past the living room and went into my bedroom. Everything was just the way it was when I left it right down to the scattered math papers on my desk and the clothes on the floor. The only difference was everything was covered in a layer of dust. </p>
<p>My mind wandered as I flopped down on the bed. What was Lae doing right now? Why did I care? </p>
<p>You know damn well why you care. You’re breaking tons of rules. When she calls for you, she’s going to be livid, a cruel voice hissed in my head. </p>
<p>I reminded myself she wouldn’t. She’d be understanding. I still couldn’t believe Lae had just let me go. Why she had made the vigorous sacrifice for me to be safe was incomprehensible. She would be killed if they had found out what she had done. </p>
<p>It couldn’t have been because I submitted to her and acquiesced to having sex with her. She must have really loved me after all. I owed her my life. </p>
<p>The epiphany that even her hurting me was for my own good sunk in. She wanted to prepare me for meeting her business partners. </p>
<p>Yes, it was fucked up, but she did not know how else to do it. She had just wanted me to be good. In the beginning she was a lot more bestial and sadistic. I thought back to the fourth night she captured me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lae’s lips roughly sucked on my neck. It wasn’t how I wanted my first make out session to go. I squirmed underneath her and whimpered, wishing she would just leave me alone. </p>
<p>Lae pulled away. “Why do you keep writhing? I’m not hurting you.” </p>
<p>“Stop...” I murmured. “You are.” </p>
<p>Lae frowned. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a switchblade. It opened with a click. </p>
<p>My breath picked up and I shook my head. The knife dug into my side ever so slightly; a few drops off blood fell into my bedsheets. It was enough to send sharp pain through my body. </p>
<p>“Tell me what I’m doing.” </p>
<p>I didn’t understand why she wanted me to say that. I quivered and looked up at her with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. </p>
<p>“You’re... you’re stabbing me.” </p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” she questioned. </p>
<p>“Of course it fucking hurts.” </p>
<p>Lae took the knife out and leaned back down. “Now tell me what I’m about to do.” </p>
<p>“You’re about to kiss me.” </p>
<p>“Mhm.” She began to continue her original task of biting and sucking my neck, tattooing her kiss on my skin with hickeys. “Does this hurt?” </p>
<p>“Yes. You’re biting me.” </p>
<p>“So which hurts more? Me stabbing you or kissing you?” </p>
<p>I was very unsure if it was a trap. Obviously being stabbed smarted more, but was that what she wanted to hear? </p>
<p>“Answer me.” </p>
<p>I kept my mouth shut. I didn’t know what to say, so I didn’t say a damn thing. </p>
<p>Lae grabbed the knife and stuck it back into my skin. A shriek left my lips, torn from my throat. My legs shot out and straightened out like a board. </p>
<p>“What hurts worse?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know...” I cried as I shook with sobs. </p>
<p>“You do. Which hurts the most? I won’t ask again.” She dug the knife further into me. </p>
<p>I let out a scream. “You stabbing me!” </p>
<p>“So, my pretty boy,” she cooed, “which one do you want?” </p>
<p>“Neither!” </p>
<p>She tsked and twisted the knife ever so slightly. The action got a loud whimper out of me. </p>
<p>“You should probably answer the question or we can see how deep this knife can go. If you hold still, I won’t hit any organs and I can still get it all the way in, right up to the hilt.” </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! You kissing me! I prefer that!” I cried. </p>
<p>“See, that’s the good boy I knew you could be.” Lae put the knife away, ignoring the blood dripping from my wounds.</p>
<p> “Are we done for today?” I whimpered. </p>
<p>She stared down at me. “If you beg well enough.” </p>
<p>I swallowed my pride. I had to prioritize keeping my blood inside my body. “Please can we be done? I can’t take anymore. Between the brass knuckles and the stabbing, it’s all too much. Please don’t hurt me. Just let me gave a break.” </p>
<p>“I’m tempted to say no and push you to your limits like I did yesterday. You know you scream pretty. But I won’t. Besides, that pleading will make a great video.” </p>
<p>“Video?” I asked as she rolled off of me. </p>
<p>“Yeah. That security camera is filming everything. I send it to my company to prove how well things are going.” </p>
<p>I started tearing up. The humiliation was overwhelming. “You’re a psycho!” </p>
<p>“Calm down. Nobody else but them will ever see them. Except for me. I guess I could watch them when I’m bored.” </p>
<p>“You’re an insane, sadomasochist!” </p>
<p>“This sadomasochist is the only thing holding you to life. Tread very carefully.” </p>
<p>The tears were now flowing steadily. “Why are you doing this? You torture me, assault me, then take videos of it? I know it’s because I messed up your business, but why? What is the point? Why keep hurting me?” </p>
<p>Lae sighed. She actually sounded sympathetic. “You realize I’m trying to help you, right?” </p>
<p>I blinked at her, too stunned to say anything to her fucked up logic. </p>
<p>“There are people who are so much more twisted than me. They want to make sure you’re suffering, my spider. I’m trying to prepare you for when they come. You need to learn the rules if you want to stay alive. I’m helping you learn those to assist you in avoiding more pain in the future.” </p>
<p>“But it hurts now!” I whined.</p>
<p> “I know. Just listen to me. When I ask you to come to the chains, you never do. That’s your first step. By the way, those videos will be deleted as soon as they send.” </p>
<p>“Have you sent any?” I timidly asked. </p>
<p>“Yes. A few.” </p>
<p>I hesitantly met her eyes. “You delete them yet?” </p>
<p>Lae got off the bed. I watched her go to the door and leave. </p>
<p>I started to sob. My wrists ached from begin locked in the chains and my body ached from being hurt repeatedly. I had pissed Lae off and she was either going to kill me or send those videos out to anyone who wanted to see them. Tony would be first on the list. Everything was awful; there was no hope in the world. </p>
<p>Then the door reopened and Lae walked in. She was carrying a laptop under her arm. I watched her come over to the bed and sit down. </p>
<p>Lae looked over at me and frowned. “Why are you crying?” </p>
<p>“Don’t send those out to Tony. Please, he can’t-“ </p>
<p>Lae interrupted, “Baby, I’m not going to do that.” She reached over and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her thin, black shirt. “I’m not sending those videos out.” </p>
<p>“You’re not?” I sniffed. </p>
<p>“No, of course not. I’m showing you that I’m deleting them. I know you wouldn’t believe me, so I’ll give you proof I’m doing it. For future reference, I haven’t and I never will ever lie to you.” Lae opened the laptop and typed in a password. </p>
<p>It was too fast for me to see what she had typed. All I could get was the first letter was C and the last one was O. She entered a few more passwords until she pulled up a file. </p>
<p>“I want to see it.” </p>
<p>Lae looked over at me, a small frown on her face. “What?” </p>
<p>“I’d like to see the video.” </p>
<p>“That’s not a good plan.” </p>
<p>“It’s of me. It’s my pain. Please.” I wanted to see how humiliating it was. </p>
<p>“Fine. The moment it’s too much, I’m turning it off.” She hit play, but made sure the volume was off. </p>
<p>I watched myself in the security camera footage. I was dangling from the chains as Lae circled me. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you should be see this,” Lae whispered as her fingers massaged my scalp. </p>
<p>If my hands weren’t bound, I would have pushed her away. “I want to.” </p>
<p>In the film, Lae was speaking to me while she picked up a knife. My breath hitched as I remembered that special blade. It had a taser-like feature built in. </p>
<p>She stepped up to me, twirling her knife. I leaned away, but her hand wrapped around my bare chest, pulling me back. Lae dragged it down my back and pressed on the little button. My body contorted as the electricity ran through my skin. </p>
<p>Lae walked in front of me before she repeated the agonizing process on my chest. It was impossible to see where the knife was from the camera angle. She circled and cut me on the shoulder then my chest. Each time she carve me, I’d contort and convulse. </p>
<p>As I watched myself, I shuttered and let out a small wail. </p>
<p>“And you’re done.” She shut it off. </p>
<p>“Lae?” I asked quietly as she exited the file, ready to erase it. </p>
<p>“What?” I glanced at my shoulder. There was only one mark. </p>
<p>“You never cut me four times. You only did three.” </p>
<p>“How do you figure?” </p>
<p>“I only have three burn marks. Two on my chest and one on my shoulder. That video showed you doing it at least four times.” </p>
<p>Lae didn’t respond; she deleted the footage. </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you talking about it?” </p>
<p>“Pet, it’s complicated.” </p>
<p>“Explain it to me please.” </p>
<p>She gave me a long sigh. “I had the security footage edited. It makes it look like I hurt you more than I did. Crazy what you can do with the right technology tools.” </p>
<p>I cocked my head. “Why would you do that?” </p>
<p>“One of my associates requested I use that blade. It’s incredibly painful as you know. I didn’t want to do it, so I fixed the problem. The video I sent in contained you being cut and stabbed then electrocuted at least ten times.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me? You didn’t hurt me like they wanted. Why?” </p>
<p>“That’s too much pain. That’s reserved for if you do something awful like attack me or my guards.” </p>
<p>“So you’re lying to them for me?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Maybe I’m not as awful as you think.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger Warnings:</p>
<p>Noncon kissing, self blaming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>